FIC - La voisine
by Lilou004
Summary: Ce devait être un OS au départ... Ça donne une petite fic au final... Bonne lecture et Enjoy !
1. Première partie

**La voisine…**

Depuis une quinzaine de jours maintenant, l'équipe SG-1 était confinée à la base. En effet, lors de leur dernière mission sur une planète alliée, alors que tout se passait bien, Daniel avait glissé dans un gouffre à force de ne pas regarder où il met ses pieds quand il marche au milieu de ruines « fortes intéressantes »… Pour son malheur, il était très mal tombé et s'était cassé la jambe et le bras droit. Ramené d'urgence sur Terre, il avait été rapidement pris en charge par Janet qui ne s'était pas gênée pour lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée quand à ses étourderies. Le pauvre Daniel avait tenté de faire amende honorable malgré la douleur qui l'assaillait et Janet en avait été touchée malgré elle. Avant de l'endormir afin d'opérer ses membres brisés, elle avait déposé un tendre baiser sur la joue de l'archéologue avant de prendre une légère teinte rosée. Daniel, quand à lui, s'était emparé de la main de la doctoresse et ne l'avait relâché que quand les effets de l'anesthésique s'était fait ressentir. Témoins de cette charmante scène et malgré leur inquiétude pour leur ami, Sam, Jack et Teal'c avaient tout de suite lancé de nouveaux paris à propos de l'avenir commun (plus que certain) de l'archéologue et de la doctoresse… Le tout était de déterminer quand et comment ils trouveraient le courage de passer enfin le pas…

Teal'c avait profité de cette période d'inactivité forcée pour aller passer quelques jours avec son fils avant de revenir au SGC afin d'entraîner quelques nouvelles recrues à l'art du combat. De son côté, Jack en profitait pour rattraper la montagne de rapports en retard qui s'empilait sur son bureau avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté et Sam passait le plus clair de son temps enfermée dans son laboratoire à travailler sur son réacteur à Naquadah et ses autres recherches. Cependant, l'un comme l'autre profitait de leur affectation à la base pour rentrer tous les soirs dormir dans leurs maisons respectives.

Daniel récupérait bien de son opération et Janet était littéralement aux petits soins pour lui, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas foule à l'infirmerie à ce moment-là. Cependant l'archéologue avait le moral en berne à force d'être enfermé en permanence à l'infirmerie sans activité aucune. Janet avait en effet interdit à toute personne de lui remonter le moindre document en provenance de son laboratoire. Le reste de SG-1 s'étant rendu compte que Daniel n'était pas au mieux de sa forme avait suggéré à Janet de l'emmener au **mess** afin qu'il se change les idées et voit autre chose que les 4 murs de l'infirmerie. Comprenant bien le sentiment de frustration de son jeune patient, Janet les y avait autorisé mais avait bien précisé que si Daniel ne mettait ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans son laboratoire elle saurait trouver de quoi le leur faire payer… Chacun des membres de SG-1 avait acquiescé comme des enfants promettant à leur maman d'être bien sage en son absence et de ne pas faire de bêtises. Jack avait bien essayé de croiser ses doigts dans son dos mais Janet et son œil de lynx l'avait tout de suite remarqué et elle l'avait fusillé du regard ce qui avait déclenché l'hilarité générale !

Le lendemain de cette discussion, Sam était donc passée à l'infirmerie récupérer Daniel pour le conduire lui et son fauteuil roulant jusqu'au mess afin qu'il puisse partager le petit déjeuner avec ses amis. A peine avaient-ils franchi la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie que Daniel se lança dans un plaidoyer pour essayer de faire accepter à Sam un détour par son laboratoire. Les jérémiades de l'archéologue allaient bon train…

-" Allez Sam… Juste un petit saut… Ça ne prendra pas plus de deux minutes et Janet « le dragon » n'en saura jamais rien… "

-" Mais bien sûr Daniel… "

L'espace d'un instant, l'archéologue crut avoir gagné son combat mais c'était sans compter sur l'entrainement miliaire de son amie.

-" Non mais vous croyez vraiment que Janet n'en saura rien ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que très peu de caméras dans la base… Juste plusieurs centaines dont deux rien que dans votre bureau ! Prenez-moi pour une cruche aussi, je ne vous dirai rien ! "

-" Mais… "

-" Ça suffit ! On va au mess sans faire de détour ! Je n'ai pas envie de subir les foudres d'une Janet hyper protectrice moi ! Et puis, il serait plus que temps que vous vous décidiez enfin à lui déclarer votre flamme ! Vous ne croyez pas ? "

-" Je me lancerai quand vous et Jack m'aurez montré l'exemple Sam… "

-" Je vais prendre exemple sur le Colonel moi… LA FERME DANIEL ! "

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Daniel avait bien compris qu'il avait été un peu loin avec la jeune femme et cette dernière ruminait sa colère et sa frustration. Lorsque ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le mess, Teal'c était déjà présent, assis à leur table habituelle et disparaissait presque sous une montagne de nourriture, comme à son habitude. Sam déposa Daniel à la table avant de se diriger vers le buffet.

-" Daniel Jackson. "

-" Bonjour Teal'c ! Jack n'est pas encore arrivé ? "

-" Indeed. "

-" Ça m'a l'air bien appétissant ce que vous mangez là Teal'c… "

-" Au lieu de lorgner sur les assiettes en face de vous, mangez plutôt ce que je viens de vous apporter, " _dit Sam avec humeur en déposant un plateau contenant le petit déjeuner traditionnel de l'archéologue devant lui_.

-" Merci Sam. Par hasard, vous ne sauriez pas où est Jack ? "

-" Il doit surement être en retard Daniel ! Comme d'habitude… _" répondit Sam avant de repartir vers le buffet._

Alors que Daniel et Teal'c attaquaient leur petit déjeuner sans attendre les deux autres, Jack fit son entrée dans le mess et se dirigea vers Sam. Il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son amie mais était bien incapable d'en définir la raison. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur personnelle, il réussit à lui lancer d'un air guilleret un majestueux :

-" Bonjour Carter ! Comment allez-vous ? "

-" Bien mon Colonel. Merci. Et vous ? "

-" Ça pourrait aller mieux, " _marmonna Jack tout en chargeant son plateau avec des mets diverses_.

-" Un problème monsieur ? " _demanda Sam surprise_.

-" Rejoignons les deux autres, je vous expliquerai… "

-" Je vous suis. "

Jack et Sam se retournèrent vers la table pour découvrir que Teal'c et Daniel avaient déjà bien attaqué leur petit déjeuner.

-" Regardez-moi ces deux **hurluberlus** ! Même pas capable de nous attendre 5 minutes ! " _s'énerva_ _Sam_. " C'est bien les hommes ça ! "

-" Merci Carter, vous êtes trop aimable, " _ironisa Jack avant de s'installer en face de Teal'c_.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir mais s'installa tout de même, comme si de rien n'était, au côté de Jack et en face de Daniel. Ce dernier releva enfin la tête de ses tartines pour saluer le nouveau venu.

-" Jack ! Quel plaisir de vous voir arriver… Presque à l'heure ! "

-" La ferme Daniel ! "

-" Wow ! Deux « la ferme Daniel » en quelques minutes pour ma première escapade en dehors de l'infirmerie ! Je suis gâté aujourd'hui dites-moi ! Vous vous êtes donné le mot ? "

-" Oh ça va vous ! Si vous aviez ne serait-ce que le quart de la sangsue qui s'est accrochée à mes basques, vous vous sentiriez d'aussi bonne humeur que moi… " _railla le colonel_. " Et puis, comment ça deux fois « la ferme » ? Je viens juste d'arriver… "

-" On va dire que Sam est d'aussi charmante humeur que vous ce matin… Mais je dois avouer que c'est en grande partie de ma faute, " _ajouta rapidement Daniel devant le regard assassin de Sam et celui inquiet de Jack._

-" Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive mon Colonel ? " _détourna habillement Sam_.

-" Je viens de découvrir que la vieille madame Johnson qui me faisait de bons petits plats quand elle me savait en ville a loué sa maison pour partir vivre dans un appartement plus en ville. Du coup, plus de livraison succulente à l'improviste et en prime une super glue puissance 10 ! "

-" Ah bon ? Votre nouveau voisin est envahissant ? "

-" Ma nouvelle voisine Daniel… Et madame Johnson a eu la bonne idée de lui parler de moi comme étant un « charmant militaire vivant seul et n'ayant pas souvent la chance de passer du temps chez lui »… "

-" Ah la la ! Le mythe du militaire solitaire et sexy… J'avoue qu'elle a fait fort cette bonne Martha sur ce coup-là ! "

-" Daniel ! Tout ça, c'est de votre faute. Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas que je vous présente à madame Johnson ! Regardez dans quelle situation vous m'avez mis ! "

-" Mais je lui ai juste suggéré de… " _commença Daniel avant de se stopper net comprenant qu'il en avait trop dit_.

-" Suggérer quoi ? … Daniel ! Qu'avez-vous suggéré à madame Johnson ? " _tonna Jack faisant ce retourner tout le mess._

-" Euh… Je lui ai juste dit qu'il serait peut-être judicieux qu'elle se rapproche de la ville car elle commence à avoir des difficultés à sortir jusqu'au centre pour faire ses courses, " _se rattrapa Daniel in extremis_.

-" Elle ne m'en avait jamais rien dit ! J'aurai pu l'aider quand on a la chance de pouvoir être un peu chez nous et trouver des solutions pour quand je suis absent ! Au lieu de me coller un pot de colle dans les pattes ! "

-" Mais que vous a fait cette femme O'Neill pour vous mettre dans un tel état ? "

-" Si vous saviez Teal'c, si seulement vous saviez… " _soupira Jack dépité_.

-" Et bien racontez-nous tout. On pourra peut-être trouver quelques idées pour vous rendre votre bonne humeur. "

-" Le premier soir où je suis rentré chez moi, j'avais à peine posé mes clés sur le guéridon que la sonnette se faisait entendre. Pensant à madame Johnson, j'ai ouvert directement ma porte et je suis tombé sur cette femme… "

-" Et à quoi elle ressemble votre nouvelle voisine ? " _demanda Sam le plus innocemment possible_.

-" Je ne sais pas moi… Plutôt petite mais portant des talons de 10 cm au moins, brune, toujours habillée comme si elle se rendait au bal du nouvel an de la Maison Blanche et surtout outrageusement maquillée ! Vous savez : une de ces femmes « m'as-tu vu » pour lesquelles on se demande toujours quelle monstruosité cache la couche de peinture qui recouvre son visage ! "

-" Et bien ! Vous avez sacrément du l'observer pour en savoir autant ! C'est votre type ? "

-" Parce que vous croyez que c'est « ça » mon type ? Une morue peinturlurée et super glue avec un petit pois sec à la place du cerveau ? Réveillez-vous un peu mon vieux ! "

-" Et c'est quoi votre type alors ? "

-" Je ne sais pas moi… Je dirai plutôt blonde, intelligente et surtout naturelle… " _répondit Jack les yeux dans le vague_.

-" C'est bizarre… Ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur son nom, " _ironisa Daniel_.

-" Vous êtes sûr Daniel Jackson ? La description de O'Neill semble pourtant correspondre au major Carter, " _intervint Teal'c en soulevant son __**sourcil**_.

-" Pour en revenir à Super-super-glue, " _détourna Jack mal à l'aise_, " il n'y a pas un soir où elle ne trouve pas une excuse bidon pour venir me déranger ! Le premier soir, elle est venue se présenter mais j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle ne repartirait jamais ! Et depuis, à chaque fois que je rentre chez moi, elle débarque dans les minutes qui suivent pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Elle n'a plus de sucre, il y a une souris dans sa cuisine et j'en passe et des meilleurs ! "

-" Je crois que vous avez un ticket Jack ! "

-" Un ticket ? Ah ça non alors ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'hier soir j'ai du parler faire appel aux **Simpson** pour la faire fuir ! "

-" Comment ça mon Colonel ? "

-" Et bien, comme elle avait l'air de vouloir s'installer et que je ne voulais pas d'elle chez moi, j'ai sorti la panoplie Homer : T-shirt, bières et dvd de la série ! J'ai mis le son un peu fort et j'ai commencé à lui expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de la vie de cette famille mythique tout en buvant ma canette de Duff d'une manière plus que vulgaire… Bizarrement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'est souvenue qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à faire ! "

Sam éclata de rire et Jack ne tarda pas à la suivre sous les yeux plus qu'amusés de Daniel et Teal'c. Peu à peu, ils parviennent à retrouver leur calme et Jack retrouva son visage morose.

-" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jack ? _" demanda Daniel troublé par ce brusque changement d'humeur de son ami._

-" Rien… Tout va bien… "

-" Je ne vous trouve pas au mieux de votre forme O'Neill… "

-" Non, non… Tout va bien… Je vous assure ! "

-" Mais si mon Colonel… Vous n'êtes pas comme d'habitude… "

L'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix de Sam et son regard soucieux posé sur lui additionné aux regards insistants de Daniel et de Teal'c incitèrent Jack à dire à ses amis ce qui le préoccupait le plus.

-" Elle… Elle n'est pas seulement collante… Elle… Elle joue aussi les voyeuses, " _lâcha Jack dans un souffle._

-" Pardon, " _s'étrangla Sam_.

La réaction de cette dernière n'échappa à personne dans le mess ce qui fit sourire Daniel.

-" Un souci Sam ? "

-" Bien sûr que non Daniel ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que vous avez aujourd'hui ! " _cracha-t-elle à Daniel avant de reprendre plus calmement._ " Qu'entendez-vous par « voyeuse » mon Colonel ? "

-" Oh rien… Jusque que ce matin, je l'ai surprise m'observant depuis la fenêtre me balader en **caleçon** dans mon salon ! "

Entendant cela, Sam avala sa salive de travers et se mit à tousser violemment. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux et Jack s'empressa de lui tapoter le dos. Daniel n'en perdait pas une miette.

-" Restez avec nous Carter ! "

Teal'c se leva brusquement pour aller chercher un verre d'eau à Sam mais, accidentellement bousculé par un soldat, le verre s'échappa des mains du Jaffa pour se renverser sur la tête de Daniel. Sam, ayant vu toute la scène, se mit à rire ce qui ne l'aida pas du tout à calmer sa toux. Jack, inquiet pour sa subordonnée, fusilla le pauvre Daniel du regard avant de revenir vers Sam.

-" Vous voulez que j'appelle Janet ? "

-" Non… Ça… Ça va aller… Mon… Mon Colonel… " _s'efforça de répondre Sam_.

-" Ah la la ! Que c'est beau l'amour… "

La quinte de toux de Sam qui commençait enfin à se calmer reprit de plus belle. Jack n'en menait pas large non plus mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à s'occuper de son major. Daniel se crut suffisamment à l'abri pour enfoncer le clou.

-" L'amour a besoin de s'exprimer, c'est normal… "

-" Daniel ! " _explosa Jack faisant se retourner une nouvelle fois l'ensemble du mess_. " Si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite ces insinuations douteuses, je vous jure que vous allez vous retrouver illico presto à l'infirmerie ! Et je ne suis pas sûre que Janet réussisse à vous sauver à temps cette fois ! "

Daniel se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait plus que dépassé les bornes avec ses amis. Le fait que Jack en soit arrivé à le **menacer** avec ce regard qu'il réservait habituellement à leurs pires ennemis lui glaça le sang. Se sentant impuissant et ne sachant pas quoi dire pour recoller les morceaux, il préféra rester silencieux. Une fois Sam enfin calmée et Jack rassuré sur le sort de son amie, ils se retournèrent vers Daniel et Teal'c et prirent conscience du silence inhabituel de l'archéologue.

-" Daniel, vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui ? "

-" Je… Je crois qu'à force de m'ennuyer… J'ai voulu me rattraper… Je suis désolé… "

-" Danny Boy, faites-moi une promesse ! "

-" Tout ce que vous voulez Jack ! "

-" Arrêtez de jouer les **casses-couille** ! Vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! "

-" Je vous le promets ! "

-" Pouvons-nous en revenir à votre problème O'Neill ? "

Jack poussa un profond soupir et son visage se ferma instantanément. Sam, touchée par le désarroi de son supérieur, posa de manière impulsive sa main sur l'avant bras de Jack. Ce geste n'échappa ni à Teal'c qui arqua son sourcil ni à Daniel qui s'abstient de faire le moindre commentaire cette fois-ci.

-" Mon Colonel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

-" Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va encore inventer ce soir… "

-" Si vous voulez, on peut lancer des paris ? J'ai quelques idées en stock… " _tenta Daniel_.

-" Au lieu de dire des conneries, aidez-moi plutôt à trouver une échappatoire ! Parce que, si on ne trouve pas rapidement une solution pour repousser l'autre morue, je dors dans mes quartiers ce soir ! "

-" A la base mon Colonel ? "

-" Oui Carter, à la base ! "

-" Mais vous détestez rester enfermé ici quand nous ne sommes pas de service actif ! Vous rentrez toujours chez vous ! "

-" Je suis d'accord avec le major Carter. "

-" Mais je n'en peux plus ! Je vous jure que, si Super Super Glue me colle de nouveau, je ne promets rien ! Jusque là, j'ai réussi à garder mon sang froid mais, si ça continue, je vais finir avec une mise en accusation pour meurtre au premier degré ! "

-" Dans ce cas, O'Neill, il faudrait peut-être vous enfermer dans une cellule par sécurité… "

-" Ce n'est pas une solution Teal'c ! "

-" Pourquoi major Carter ? "

-" Parce que le problème sera toujours le même dans 2 jours ! "

-" Merci Carter… Vous me faites toute de suite me sentir mieux… "

-" Il y a une chose que j'aimerais comprendre… Comment nous allons bien pouvoir vous éviter une accusation de meurtre si on ne vous enferme pas ? "

-" Il y a peut-être une solution alternative à l'enfermement… "

Teal'c, Sam et Jack se tournèrent vers Daniel qui n'osait pas parler de peur de commettre un nouvel impair. Mais devant son mutisme prolongé, Jack n'en put plus.

-" Danny Boy, après une telle annonce, il faut nous expliquer à quoi vous pensez comme « solution alternative » ! Nous ne sommes pas extralucides ! "

-" Je pense que, si ce soir vous ne rentrez pas seul, elle sera déstabilisée et vous lâchera les basques. "

-" Vous pensez que, si Teal'c vient passer la nuit chez moi, cela règlera le problème ? "

-" En fait, je ne pensais pas à Teal'c, sans vouloir vous offenser Jack. "

-" Alors à qui pensez-vous Daniel ? "

-" A vous Sam. "

-" Pardon ? " _s'exclamèrent Jack et Sam à l'unisson_.

-" Laissez-moi vous expliquer avant de vous énerver… Le meilleur moyen de vous débarrasser de cette sangsue, c'est de lui faire croire que vous êtes casé. Et je ne suis pas sûr que Teal'c corresponde à votre idéal ! C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à Sam. Vous vous connaissez depuis des années, vous êtes amis et savez évoluer côte à côte, alors où est le problème ? "

Sam et Jack se regardèrent quelque peu déconcertés. Ils baissèrent leurs visages pour découvrir la main du major toujours sur l'avant-bras du colonel. C'est une jeune femme rougissante qui retira brusquement sa main.

-" Qui mieux que Sam peut se faire passer pour votre compagne Jack ? Vous savez l'un comme l'autre à quel point vous êtes proches ! Ça pourrait marcher et ainsi vous seriez débarrassé de cette demoiselle… "

-" Daniel Jackson a raison. "

-" Mais nous risquons la Cour Martiale si cette morue qui veut s'accrocher à moi nous dénonce ! "

-" Comment pourrait-elle savoir que Sam est dans l'armée également ? "

-" Parce qu'elle a fait le tour de toutes les photos de mon salon et qu'elle en a vu plusieurs de l'équipe ! D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas semblé apprécier le fait qu'il y ait une femme au sein de notre groupe… "

-" Raison de plus Jack ! "

-" Je ne suis pas votre logique Daniel ! Elle a jeté son dévolu sur moi et je la sens prête à tout pour mettre son foutu grappin sur ma personne ! Y compris nous faire passer en Cour Martiale avec Carter pour non respect de la loi de non-fraternisation ! "

-" En parlant de cette fameuse loi… Vous n'avez pas lu la circulaire numéro 24-58B du mois dernier ? "

-" De quelle circulaire parlez-vous ? Nous sommes tellement inondés de paperasse que je ne parviens même plus à les lire ! "

-" Je vous avouerai que j'ai pas mal de retard dans leur lecture moi aussi, " _avoua Sam penaude_.

Daniel poussa un profond soupir de découragement. Il comprit alors pourquoi ses 2 amis défrayaient les chroniques de la base ! Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient lu la fameuse circulaire ! Il se prit l'arrête du nez entre son index et son pouce et secoua la tête d'exaspération.

-" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce papier si important à vos yeux ? "

-" Oh rien… Jusque que le Grand Conseil Asgard et le Conseil Tok'ra ont formulé conjointement une requête spéciale et unique aux membres du SGC... "

-" Et que dit cette requête au juste ? Mon père ne m'a parlé de rien… "

-" Hum… C'est intéressant ça… "

-" Mais dites-nous ce que dit ce fichu papier à la fin ! "

-" Et bien il semblerait que les Asgards et la Tok'ra se soient alliés pour qu'une certaine loi soit revisitée au sein de cette base. "

-" Quelle loi Daniel ? "

-" Vous êtes bêtes ou vous le faites exprès ? La loi de non-fraternisation pardi ! "

-" Quoi ? Mais quand ? "

-" La publication officielle a eu lieu le mois dernier ! "

-" Je ne parle pas de la publication ! Je vous parle des négociations ! On aurait dû savoir qu'ils étaient là puisqu'ils ont bien du passer par la Porte pour venir vous le Président… "

-" En fait, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Thor et votre père ont débarqué un jour dans le bureau ovale du Président et n'en sont sorti qu'une fois l'accord signé… Ça a pris près de 2 jours au total… "

-" Vous avez dit mon père, Daniel ? Quand vous avez parlé de la Tok'ra, je n'avais pas pensé à lui… Normalement, il vient toujours me faire un petit signe les trop rares fois où il vient sur Terre… _" remarqua Sam avec tristesse_.

-" Jacob n'en a surement pas eu le temps Carter. Je suis persuadé qu'il l'aurait fait s'il l'avait pu. "

-" Merci mon Colonel… "

Daniel laissa à Jack le soin de réconforter Sam avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-" Vous voulez un morceau de croissant ? " _lança Jack en lui tendant la moitié du sien_. " Allez Sam, ça vous fera du bien de manger un peu… "

-" Merci mon Colonel. "

-" Arrêtez de me remercier tout le temps Sam ! "

-" Sam ? Aurai-je manqué quelque chose ? " _s'étonna une voix derrière eux les faisant se retourner brusquement_.

-" Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez ! Le colonel essayait juste de… De me réconforter… "

-" Vous réconforter ? Et pourquoi auriez-vous besoin d'être réconfortée ? "

Sam ne savait plus quoi dire pour ne pas s'enfoncer encore plus aux yeux de ladite personne. Jack n'en menait pas large non plus mais il tenta lui aussi de se justifier sous les regards goguenards de leurs amis.

-" Carter vient d'apprendre que Jacob avait passé 2 jours sur Terre sans passer la voir… "

-" Votre père ne vous a rien dit ? "

-" Non, pas un mot… "

-" Pourtant je sais que le Général Hammond était au courant puisque Jacob, Thor, le Président et lui ont beaucoup discuté pendant ces deux jours… J'ai même assisté à plusieurs de ces conversations en tant que médecin de la base… "

Janet se rendit compte qu'elle avait commis un impair en croisant le regard blessé de Sam et celui furieux de Jack.

-" Et en quoi le médecin de la base avait quelque chose à voir avec la loi de non-fraternisation ? " _demanda Sam à brûle pour point_.

-" D'après ce que j'ai compris, votre père a contacté Thor pour lui faire part de son inquiétude quand à la vie personnelle des membres du SCG, " _expliqua Janet en s'installant à table au côté de Daniel. _" Le type même des missions qui sont traitées ici font que le personnel de la base n'a que très peu de temps en dehors pour se développer sur le plan privé. Jacob a expliqué à Thor cette fameuse loi qui régit les interactions entre les membres féminins et masculins de l'armée américaine et, ensemble, ils sont parvenu à la conclusion qu'elle était plus que déplacée pour les membres du SGC. "

-" Et le Président a été d'accord avec eux ? " _s'étonna Jack_.

-" Thor, Jacob, le Général et moi-même avons su trouver les arguments pour le convaincre… "

-" Et peut-on savoir lesquelles ? " _questionna Sam_.

-" Et bien, le Général m'a fait intervenir à la suite des rapports que je lui ai remis récemment concernant l'augmentation fulgurante des demandes de consultation du psychologue de la base suite à des problèmes d'ordre personnels. Thor a mis en avant que même les meilleurs guerriers n'étaient bons à rien quand ils n'étaient pas satisfaits dans leur vie privée. Votre père a, de son côté, parlé du test Zatarc que vous avez tous les deux subis il y a quelques années… "

-" Quoi ? Mais comment est-il au courant de ça ? "

-" Il semblerait que Anise lui en ait parlé quand il a voulu l'utiliser sur certains membres de la Tok'ra qu'il soupçonnait. "

-" Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Jacob en face maintenant… " _marmonna Jack pas suffisamment bas pour que Sam ne l'entende pas_.

-" Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous plus regarder mon père en face mon Colonel ? "

-" … "

Le silence se fit autour de la table. Jack ne savait plus où se cacher, Sam ne comprenait pas la réaction de son supérieur qu'elle trouvait excessive et Teal'c, Daniel et Janet observaient leurs deux amis avec attention. Janet sentant qu'il fallait mieux changer de sujet fit diversion.

-" Mais pourquoi parliez-vous de cette réforme de la loi de non-fraternisation ? Elle est effective depuis plus d'un mois maintenant… "

-" Ni Jack ni Sam n'étaient au courant docteur Fraiser. "

-" Pardon ? "

-" Oui, nous avons découvert ça quand Jack a évoqué le risque pour lui et Sam de passer en Cour Martiale si Sam se faisait passer pour sa compagne devant sa voisine… "

-" Pourquoi Jack aurait besoin de faire passer Sam pour sa fiancée devant cette bonne Madame Johnson ? "

-" En fait, Martha a déménagé dans un petit appartement en ville et a loué sa maison à une jeune femme qui semble trouver Jack à son goût. "

-" Pour mon plus grand malheur… " _bougonna Jack_.

-" Mais vous êtes vraiment sûr que la loi a été supprimée pour les membres du SGC ? " _demanda Sam_.

-" Vous voulez qu'on aille chercher le Général, Sam ? "

Cette dernière fusilla du regard Daniel qui souriait à pleines dents pendant que Janet fouillait frénétiquement dans ses poches.

-" Mince, je pensais avoir une copie de l'article dans la poche… Il doit être resté dans mon autre blouse… "

-" Janet ! "

-" Sam, je ne m'amuserai jamais à mettre votre carrière ou celle de Jack en danger en disant des bêtises. Je pense que vous pouvez me croire, non ? "

-" Pour ça, je vous fais confiance Daniel. "

-" Merci Jack. "

-" Carter… " _commença Jack, mal à l'aise_. " Vous… Vous croyez que vous accepteriez de… "

-" Mon Colonel ? "

-" Vous ne m'aidez pas Sam… "

Daniel et Janet jubilaient d'être les témoins de cette scène. Le fait que Jack appelle sa subordonnée par son prénom était plus que significatif pour eux. L'air de rien, ils écoutaient attentivement ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux.

-" Seriez-vous d'accord pour m'aider à me débarrasser de cette morue ? "

-" Bien sûr mon Colonel ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? "

-" Je… Vous… Daniel, l'idée vient de vous alors… "

-" Certes l'idée vient de moi, mais c'est à vous Jack de savoir ce dont vous avez besoin pour faire fuir cette femme. "

-" Merci Daniel, vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi pour me rendre la vie plus difficile ou quoi ? "

-" Mais non mon Colonel ! Je veux juste savoir ce que vous voulez que je fasse… "

-" Et bien vous pourriez venir passer la soirée chez moi… En tant que ma petite amie, " _ajouta Jack en rougissant_.

-" Ce serait donc un rendez-vous galant alors ? " _demanda Sam innocemment, les joues légèrement colorées_.

-" Aurai-je manqué quelque chose ? "

-" Général Hammond ? " s'étouffa Jack.

-" Il était grand temps que vous vous décidiez colonel O'Neill ! Je suis persuadé que Jacob sera ravi de cette nouvelle ! "

-" Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez mon Général ! "

-" Mais vous faites ce que vous voulez Colonel ! Le Major et vous êtes libres de laisser libre court à vos sentiments réciproques, si je puis me permettre bien sûr… "

Sam et Jack regardèrent leur Général, leurs yeux grands ouverts de surprise et leurs joues rouge cramoisi. Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c et Janet se délectaient du spectacle.

-" Puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence ici mon général ? " _détourna habilement Sam._

-" Je voulais vous voir pour vous dire que vous êtes tous libre aujourd'hui. Je voulais surtout voir les docteurs Fraiser et Jackson pour leur ordonner de sortir de la base et d'en profiter car tout le monde en a marre ici de leurs sautes d'humeur ! Et je ne suis pas déçu d'être tombé sur vous tous ! Encore félicitation à vous deux ! Il était plus que temps ! "

Hammond commença à s'éloigner quand il se souvint de quelque chose. Il se retourna alors vers SG-1 et ajouta.

-" Au fait Teal'c, vous êtes attendu en salle d'embarquement. Votre fils est prévenu de votre arrivée. "

-" Merci Général Hammond, je vous suis. Bonne journée à tous. "

Sur ce, Teal'c se leva et suivit Hammond un fin sourire aux lèvres, laissant les deux couples quelque peu désarmés.

-" Alors Docteur ! Comme je suis libre de sortir aujourd'hui, je vais vous abandonner et rentrer chez moi passer une agréable journée ! A demain ! "

-" Une petite minute Daniel ! Vous êtes libre de vous promener aujourd'hui mais je refuse que vous partiez sans quelqu'un pour veiller sur vous ! "

-" Mais il y a… " _commença Daniel avant de se reprendre_. " Quelle solution vous proposez docteur… "

-" Et bien, on va commencer par passer à l'infirmerie récupérer deux-trois trucs et puis ensuite nous irons chez vous puisque c'est ce qui semble vous plaire… "

-" Vous ne voulez pas passer votre journée de repos avec Cassandra ? "

-" Et bien… Si vous le voulez bien, on peut peut-être passer la prendre et l'emmener avec nous chez vous ? "

-" Pas de soucis Janet, allons-y ! Et vous deux, ne faites pas trop de bêtises ! Même si vous avez l'aval du Général et de Jacob, évitez de mettre en route un petit tout de suite ! "

-" Daniel ! " _cria Jack en lui lançant un reste de pain en pleine figure_.

-" Janet, je pense qu'un repli stratégique s'impose… "

-" Je vous conduis vers la sortie ! " _dit Janet en attrapant le fauteuil de Daniel et le poussant vers l'infirmerie._

-" Et bien, puisqu'ils nous ont tous abandonné, je pense qu'une petite mise au point à propos de ce soir s'impose… "

-" D'accord mais pas ici mon Colonel… Allons plutôt dans mon laboratoire. "

-" Je vais chercher mes affaires et je vous y rejoints. "

-" A tout de suite mon Colonel. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack frappa à la porte du laboratoire de Sam, son paquetage sur l'épaule.

-" Je vous dérange ? "

-" Pas du tout ! Entrez mon Colonel, je vous attendais… "

Jack suivit l'invitation de Sam et referma la porte derrière lui. L'interrogation qu'il lut dans le regard de son major le força à se justifier.

-" Je ne veux pas que toute la base soit au courant de notre petit arrangement… Sam ? "

-" Oui mon Colonel ? "

-" Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous allez faire pour moi ce soir… "

-"C'est tout à fait normal Monsieur. "

-" Sam, ce soir, il faudra que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom et que l'on se tutoie si on veut avoir l'air crédible… Alors commençons dès maintenant. "

-"D'accord… Jack... Vous… Je veux dire tu veux que je passe la journée avec toi vu que nous sommes de repos ? "

-" Je ne veux pas abusé Sam. Vous… Enfin tu me sauves déjà la vie, je ne voudrais pas en rajouter. Passe la journée comme tu le souhaites et on se retrouve chez moi à 18h30 ? "

-" Aucun problème pour moi Sam. "

-" Je me charge d'apporter de quoi faire le diner. "

-" Tu es sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas… "

-" Ça me fait plaisir Jack. "

-" D'accord… Alors à ce soir et n'oublie pas tes affaires ! "

-" Quoi ? Je... Tu… Tu veux que je passe la nuit chez toi ? "

-" Quoi de mieux pour lui faire comprendre que ce ne sont pas des blagues ? Enfin si tu es ok avec ça bien sûr… "

Sam sembla réfléchir un instant avant de relever sa tête vers Jack et d'acquiescer doucement.

-" Mais qu'allez-vous… "

-" Sam ! "

-" Pardon… Que vas-tu faire pendant toute la journée ? Si tu rentres chez toi, elle va débarquer… "

-" En passant dans mon bureau, j'ai découvert un message de mon frère James. Il est en ville et, comme je suis disponible, je vais en profiter pour passer du temps avec lui. "

-" Alors à ce soir Jack et profite de ton frère. "

-" A ce soir Sam et encore merci. "

-" Arrête de me remercier tout le temps ! "

-" A vos ordres Madame ! "

-" Jack ! "

Mais ce dernier était déjà parti laissant la jeune femme éberluée par les changements qui venaient de bouleverser sa relation avec son supérieur hiérarchique direct.

De leur côté, Daniel et Janet étaient passés à l'infirmerie récupérer leurs affaires et avaient pris la direction de la sortie. Après avoir installé l'archéologue dans sa voiture, Janet prit place au volant et quitta la base. Janet avait été anormalement silencieuse depuis leur départ du mess et Daniel commençait à s'inquiéter.

-" Vous êtes bien silencieuse Janet… "

-" Hum… "

-" Quelque chose vous tracasse ? "

-" Je me pose juste deux ou trois questions… "

-" A propos de ? "

-" Résumons : jusqu'où êtes-vous impliqué dans les problèmes que rencontre actuellement le colonel O'Neill ? "

-" Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez Janet… " _tenta de détourner Daniel mal à l'aise._

-" Arrêtez de me prendre pour plus bête que je ne suis Daniel ! Vous me ferez plaisir… "

-" Qu'est-ce qui vous a mise sur la voie ? "

-" Le fait que vous appeliez l'ancienne voisine du colonel par son prénom alors que Jack ne le fait pas, le fait que vous en savez beaucoup quand au déménagement de Madame Johnson et enfin le fait qu'il semblerait qu'il y ait quelqu'un chez vous pour veiller sur vous mais que vous ne souhaitez pas que cela se sache… "

-" Vous auriez fait un bon flic… "

-" Alors ? Vous m'expliquez ? "

-" Depuis quelques mois, je n'en peux plus de voir Sam et Jack prisonniers des cadres rigides de leurs grades respectifs. Je fulminais tout seul à haute voix dans mon laboratoire quand Jacob en a passé la porte. Je ne savais plus où me mettre mais le père de Sam m'a rassuré. "

-" Comment cela ? "

-" Il était au courant du test Zatarc et avait déjà remarqué la proximité de Sam et de Jack. M'ayant surpris, il m'a demandé de lui donner mon point de vue étant donné que je suis avec eux presque en permanence. Je lui ai dit ce que j'en pensais, je lui ai même parlé des paris qui circulaient à la base à leur sujet. "

-" Vous avez osé ? "

-" Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, " _rougit Daniel en baissant les yeux_. " Mais ça a marché puisque Jacob est intervenu et que la loi qui les maintenait éloignés l'un de l'autre a été abolie au SGC ! "

-" Je comprends mieux l'intervention du père de Sam maintenant… Mais alors, ça veut dire qu'avec Jack ils ont l'aval de Jacob ! C'est super ! J'espère qu'ils saisiront la balle au rebond… "

-" Et à votre avis Janet, pourquoi Martha Johnson a emménagé dans ma chambre d'amis depuis maintenant 6 semaines ? "

-" Je le savais ! "

-" Il fallait bien faire quelque chose ! Vous les connaissez comme moi Janet ! Ce sont les spécialistes du déni ! Alors je me suis dit que j'allais y mettre mon grain de sel… "

-" Mais pourquoi madame Johnson ? "

-" Parce qu'elle est une alliée de choc ! Si vous saviez ! Même elle a remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Jack et Sam ! "

-" Comment le saviez-vous ? "

-" Vous vous souvenez quand Jack a été blessé sur P4X-359 et qu'il a été cloué à l'infirmerie pendant quelques jours ? "

-" Bien sûr ! Ce fut épique de l'avoir à l'infirmerie lui qui déteste rester inactif ! "

-" Il était inquiet pour Martha car elle était malade et il lui avait promis de passer lui faire quelques courses. Comme Sam était elle aussi blessée, il m'a demandé de lui rendre ce service. Et ma rencontre avec Martha fut plus qu'enrichissante ! Elle avait plein de bonnes idées que nous avons associées avec les miennes et voilà le résultat ! "

-" Et quel était l'objectif principal de ce petit stratagème ? "

-" Rendre Jack désespéré de la situation au point de nous en parler en présence de Sam et ainsi attiser la **jalousie** de cette dernière ! Après je n'avais plus qu'à suggérer que Sam vienne en aide à Jack ! Et on peut dire que la locataire que Martha a trouvé nous a grandement facilité ma tâche ! "

-" Mais comment madame Johnson a-t-elle su pour Jack et Sam ? "

-" Elle a aperçu Sam chez Jack une ou deux fois mais elle m'a dit qu'il lui avait suffit de regarder certaines photos de SG-1 pour comprendre. Et puis, elle a un cœur tendre… Elle considère Jack un peu comme son fils, comme un fils qu'elle veut voir heureux… "

-" C'est trop beau ! J'ai hâte de découvrir le résultat final de cette expérimentation… "

-" Et moi donc ! Quand je vais raconter ce qui vient de se passer à Martha… A votre avis, on y sera bientôt ? "

-" On est arrivé à l'école et, regardez, Cassie se dirige déjà vers nous ! Le temps de passer chez moi et nous serons tous chez vous d'ici une bonne demi-heure ! "

-" Parfait ! Salut Cassie ! "

-" Hey Daniel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

-" Et bien, comme ta mère doit jouer les gardes malades avec moi, nous allons passer la journée ensemble. "

-" Cool ! Chez toi ? "

-" Affirmatif jeune fille ! "

-" Maman, je pourrais aller dans la bibliothèque de Daniel ? "

-" C'est plutôt à Daniel qu'il faut que tu le demandes mais je ne suis pas sûre que… "

-" Daniel ? "

-" Pas de problème petite fouine ! Mes livres sont à toi du moment que tu en prends soin ! "

-" C'est super ! Je t'adore Daniel ! "

-" J'espère que ça continuera comme ça… " _murmura l'archéologue_.

-" Vous avez dit quelque chose Daniel ? " _s'inquiéta Janet n'ayant pas saisi le sens de la remarque de son ami._

-" Regardez ! Nous sommes arrivés chez vous ! " _détourna habilement l'archéologue_.

Janet secoua la tête avant de descendre de voiture avec sa fille.

-" Ne bougez pas, nous revenons dans quelques minutes. "

-" Je ne risque pas… "

Une fois leurs effets rassemblés, les filles rejoignent Daniel et ensemble ils prirent la route de l'appartement de l'archéologue.

Chacun passa une agréable journée mais l'heure tournait et Jack sentait son estomac se tordre d'appréhension. Il ne savait pas si c'était du au fait de rentrer chez lui et de se retrouver en face de sa morue de voisine ou bien le fait que Sam allait le rejoindre pour passer la nuit chez lui en tant que sa « petite amie »… 18h20, sa subordonnée ne devrait plus tarder et il avait intérêt à se dépêcher si il ne voulait pas qu'elle arrive avant lui ! Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et c'est à 18h28 qu'il se gara devant sa maison. Pour son plus grand plaisir, la sangsue n'était pas en vue… Il ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée.

-" Colonel O'Neill ! Ou devrais-je dire Jack ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Je pensais que vous rentreriez plus tôt ! "

Jack poussa un profond soupir de découragement… Cette fois, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de passer la porte de sa maison avant l'entrée en scène de l'intruse… Avant de se retourner pour faire face à sa morue de voisine, il formula une prière silencieuse : « Pitié mon Dieu, faites que Sam arrive vite ! Très vite ! ».

-" Comment s'est passé votre journée mon chou ? " _lança la jeune femme en se pendant au cou de Jack_.

-" Jusqu'ici elle avait été merveilleuse… " _balança froidement ce dernier en faisant tout pour la repousser_.

Mais, visiblement, le message pourtant plus que clair du colonel n'atteignit pas le cerveau de la sangsue. Elle réduisit encore l'espace entre eux et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Jack pour le plus grand déplaisir de ce dernier.

-" Ah bah ça va ! Je te dérange peut-être ? "

Jack réussit enfin à repousser violemment sa voisine qui avait relâché un peu son étreinte et Sam capta tout de suite le regard de supplication de son supérieur. Prenant la mesure de l'urgence et sentant la colère monter en elle, Sam laissa s'exprimer les sentiments qui l'assaillaient.

-" Tu aurais du me dire que tu serais occupé ! Je serai arrivée bien plus tard ! "

-" Mais pas du tout mon cœur ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! "

-" Vas-y, continue ! Enfonce-toi Jack ! Mais quelle bonne poire je fais moi ! J'ai fait les courses pour te préparer un bon petit plat et toi tu batifoles avec une… Une pouffe ! "

-" Je ne vous permets pas de parler de moi comme ça ! "

-" Ça vous apprendra à ne pas écouter les gens madame ! " _s'énerva Jack_.

-" Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom Jack, " _minauda la voisine_.

-" Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! Si tu veux Jack, je reprends ma voiture et je reviens dans une heure ? "

Jack se débarrassa une bonne fois pour toutes des bras collants de sa voisine et s'approcha de Sam pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais cette dernière se dégagea brusquement.

-" Ne me touche pas ! Pas après l'avoir touchée elle ! "

-" Chérie, je te jure que je ne voulais pas ! C'est ce que je t'expliquais à la base ce matin… "

" A la base ? "

-" Je ne parviens pas à m'en débarrasser mais j'espère que tu sais bien Sam qu'il n'y a que toi dans ma vie… "

Le regard que Jack lança à Sam perturba la jeune femme car elle se demandait si son supérieur faisait parler son personnage ou bien si c'était son cœur à lui qui s'exprimait. Sam était bien incapable d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot et elle était hypnotisée par son regard pénétrant. Quand Jack s'approcha d'elle, Sam ne s'écarta pas cette fois-ci, comme captivée. Il lui prit ses sacs des mains et les déposa rapidement au sol avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-" Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui… "

Sam ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Rêvait-elle ? Jouaient-ils la comédie ? Ou était-ce la réalité ? Elle était complètement perdue… De son côté, Jack prenait un immense plaisir à butiner les lèvres de sa subordonnée devant le regard ahuri de sa voisine qui se sentait de trop…

-" Bon et bien moi, je vais vous laisser… "

-" … "

-" Bonne soirée… "

Ni Jack ni Sam ne relevèrent le départ de la voisine, trop occupé l'un par l'autre. Ce n'est que quand le portable de la jeune femme sonna qu'ils se séparèrent et se rendirent compte de son absence.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Reviews ?


	2. Seconde partie

_Ni Jack ni Sam ne relevèrent le départ de la voisine, trop occupé l'un par l'autre. Ce n'est que quand le portable de la jeune femme sonna qu'ils se séparèrent et se rendirent compte de son absence._

* * *

><p>-« Réponds, je me charge de rentrer nos affaires. »<p>

-« D'accord, » _répondit Sam en décrochant son téléphone_. « Allo ? »

_-« Sam ? »_

-« Bonsoir Janet, un problème ? »

_-« Non, je venais juste aux nouvelles. Alors, prête pour le grand saut ? »_

-« En fait c'est déjà commencé Janet… »

_-« Si tôt ? »_

-« Jack et moi nous sommes retrouvés chez lui à 18h30, soit il y a… » _Sam regarda rapidement sa montre, « _une vingtaine de minutes. »

_-« Et Super Glue ? »_

-« Elle est repartie. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait vraiment déposé les armes… L'avenir nous le dira. »

_-« Bon alors je vous laisse ! Passez une excellente soirée tous les deux… »_

-« Et vous faites bien votre rapport à Daniel ! » _dit Sam en raccrochant sans entendre le cri de protestation de son amie._

Sam verrouilla sa voiture et se dirigea vers la maison. Jack l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, deux bières à la main. Sam s'en saisit d'une et pénétra dans la maison de son supérieur. Ce dernier la suivit et referma la porte derrière lui.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu m'as fait en arrivant ? »

-« Je pourrai te retourner la question Jack ! »

-« Un point partout la balle au centre… »

Un silence s'installa et Jack posa sa bière sur le guéridon de l'entrée à côté du sac à main de Sam. Au bout de quelques secondes, le bruit attira l'attention du major qui se retourna vers son supérieur.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Hum… Et bien je cherche tes clés de voiture… »

-« Et ta mère ne t'a jamais appris que c'était impoli de fouiller dans le sac d'une dame ? »

-« J'ai pensé que ta voiture serait mieux dans le garage… J'aurai dû te demander. Je m'excuse. »

-« Excuses acceptées mais que je ne t'y reprenne pas ! »

-« Bien madame ! »

-« Arrête de dire des bêtises et dis-moi plutôt si ça te va un sauté de veau aux petits légumes pour le diner ! »

-« Bien sûr Sam ! Mais… Il m'avait semblé que, même si ta vie en dépendait, tu ne cuisinais jamais ? »

-« Qui t'as dit ça ? »

-« Tu te souviens de Turghan, celui qui voulait faire de toi l'épouse parfaite ? »

-« Hors de ma vue ! »

-« Ça tombe bien, il fallait que je range ta voiture dans le garage justement… » _dit Jack en effectuant un repli stratégique_.

Pendant l'absence de Jack, Sam déposa les deux bières dans la cuisine de son supérieur où elle découvrit les sacs contenants les commissions avant de partir à la recherche de ses affaires. Intriguée de ne les trouver nulle part, elle explora un peu plus loin et, après avoir poussé deux portes qu'elle identifia comme la salle de bain, la chambre d'amis, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une seule… La chambre du maître des lieux ! Le sac contenant ses affaires reposait sur le lit de Jack O'Neill !

-« C'est bon ! Je suis rentré ! »

-« Euh… Jack ? »

-« Oui Sam ? Où es-tu ? »

-« Devant ta… Ta chambre. Tu peux me dire ce que fait mon sac sur ton lit ? »

-« Ah oui… Ça… Je… Je suis persuadé que l'autre morue n'en a pas terminé avec nous… Elle… Elle est partie trop vite je trouve… Et comme tu es ma… Ma petite amie… J'ai… »

-« Tu as pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on partage le même lit ? »

-« Oui… »

-« Je comprends, » _ajouta Sam avec un sourire_. « Et si on allait préparer le diner ? »

-« Avec plaisir ! »

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et s'attelèrent à la préparation du repas. A les voir évoluer côte à côte dans la cuisine, on aurait dit qu'ils faisaient ça tous les soirs. Au bout d'une heure, tout était prêt. Sam et Jack se mirent à dresser une agréable table quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

-« Et merde ! Je parie qu'il s'agit de l'autre morue ! »

-« Elle revient à la charge ? »

-« Il y a de grandes chances… Prête pour un deuxième round ? »

-« Pas le choix. »

Après un dernier sourire d'encouragement à Sam, Jack quitta la cuisine et alla ouvrir la porte qui cachait son envahissante voisine comme il s'y attendait.

-« Mademoiselle, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites encore chez moi ? » _bougonna Jack_.

-« J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez de nouveau seul alors je me suis dit que j'allais égayer votre soirée, » _minauda la voisine en s'incrustant à l'intérieur de la maison sans y avoir été invitée_.

-« Mais allez-y ! Faites comme chez vous ! On ne vous dira rien ! » _s'énerva le maître des lieux à mi-voix_.

-« Vous avez dit quelque chose Jack ? » _demanda la morue en s'approchant dangereusement de lui_.

Jack tentait de garder son sang-froid et priait pour que Sam ne fasse pas durer le supplice trop longtemps. De son côté, Sam n'avait rien perdu de la conversation entre son supérieur et sa voisine. Elle aussi devait faire un effort pour se contenir mais sa maîtrise d'elle-même serait ce qui les sauverait tous les deux de cet envahisseur. Prenant une profonde inspiration et desserrant les poings, Sam se jeta à l'eau.

-« Chéri ? Où as-tu caché la carafe d'eau ? » _lança-t-elle guillerette en pénétrant à son tour dans le salon_. « Oh, vous êtes de retour… Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Le sourire Colgate de la sangsue s'effaça brusquement de son visage quand elle aperçut la militaire et ce pour le plus grand plaisir des deux compères.

-« Euh… Et bien… Oui. Je me demandais si Jack pouvait… Euh… Voulait regarder un film en ma compagnie ce soir. Comme je suis nouvelle en ville… »

-« Ah bon ? Vous êtes arrivée quand ? »

-« Il y a deux mois environ… »

-« Et vous n'avez encore rencontré personne ? »

-« Il y a bien quelques personnes à mon travail mais elles ont toutes une famille et ne sont pas disponibles le soir… »

-« Je vois… Vous voulez diner avec nous ? » _proposa Sam ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Jack_.

-« Oh ! Euh… Avec plaisir merci ! Mais laissez-moi me présenter : je m'appelle Paris, Paris Hamilton. »

-« Samantha Carter. Mais installez-vous, je reviens. Chéri, tu viens m'aider une minute s'il te plait ? »

-« Je te suis. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

-« Si vous aviez un verre de vin, je serais preneuse. »

Sam et Jack disparaissent dans la cuisine et à peine sont-ils hors de vue de la voisine que Jack empoigne Sam la faisant se retourner.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? L'inviter à diner ? »

-« Tu me fais confiance Jack ? »

-« Pourquoi cette question ? »

-« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

-« Bien sûr Sam ! Sinon tu ne serais pas là ! »

-« Alors si tu rentres dans mon jeu, elle ne passera pas l'entrée avec nous, » _dit Sam en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami et en repartant en direction du salon avec 3 bières_. « Je suis désolée mais j'ai oublié d'acheter du vin lorsque j'ai fait les courses. Par contre, je peux vous proposer une bière. »

-« Oh… Euh… Oui d'accord, » _répondit Paris avec une moue de dédain_. « Merci. »

Jack, qui avait suivi Sam, s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné de celui de sa voisine après avoir déposé sur la table basse deux bols contenant les amuse-gueules initialement prévus pour son major et lui. Sam, prenant son courage à deux mains, sourit à son colonel avant de s'assoir sur ses genoux et de passer l'un de ses bras derrière son cou. Jack, comprenant où son amie voulait en venir, glissa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Le couple continua à agir comme si leur « visiteuse » n'était pas là et qu'ils vivaient une vraie relation ensemble.

-« Alors comme ça, Samantha, vous êtes aussi dans l'armée… »

-« Oui, mais comment le savez-vous ? »

-« J'ai vu quelques photos de Jack et vous ainsi que de deux autres personnes dans cette pièce…

-« Ah oui ! Je comprends mieux ! Toi et ton équipe… Une grande histoire d'amour… N'est-ce pas mon Chéri, » _répondit Sam en caressant la joue de son compagnon._

La tendresse transparaissait dans le geste de la jeune femme ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de vipère de la dénommée Paris. Sam et Jack étaient perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils se dévoraient littéralement du regard. L'alchimie fut brisée par une question soudaine.

-« Si je comprends bien, vous êtes vraiment dans la même équipe ! Dans ces cas-là, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas venue plus tôt ? Cela fait bientôt deux semaines que… Que votre fiancé rentre seul chez lui… »

-« J'aurai préféré pouvoir l'accompagner dès le début mais j'ai malheureusement dû rester à la base pour prêter main forte à une autre équipe. Sinon je serai venue plus tôt prendre soin de mon homme… » _répondit Sam faisant un clin d'œil discret à Jack. « _Mais on va se rattraper, n'est-ce pas mon Chéri ? »

-« Je te fais confiance pour ça mon Cœur, » _répondit Jack en l'embrassant_.

-« Mais euh… Jack, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas tout de suite dit que vous aviez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? »

-« Mais en quoi cela la concerne celle-là ! » _siffla Jack à l'oreille de Sam ce qui la fit sourire._ « Vous savez Sam et moi sommes ensemble depuis quelque temps déjà mais, comme nous travaillons ensemble, nous ne souhaitons pas être le centre de l'attention générale… Du coup, je mets tout le monde à la même enseigne… »

-« Ah… Je comprends… Mais… Vous n'êtes pas tentés de ramener du travail à la maison ? De ne parler que boulot ? »

-« Oh vous savez, Jack me fait partager sa passion pour les Simpson… D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça Chéri, on en était où dans le visionnage des épisodes ? » _demanda Sam en se collant un peu plus contre le torse de Jack_.

-« Au milieu de la saison 3 je pense mon Cœur, » _murmura Jack contre les lèvres de sa compagne tout en caressant doucement sa taille_.

-« Vous… Vous regardez les Simpson ? » _demanda Paris effarée pour le plus grand plaisir des deux autres_.

-« Bien sûr ! » _répondit Sam comme une évidence en se tournant vers l'intruse_. « A force d'entendre Jack m'en parler depuis des années, je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur moyen de partager quelque chose d'important avec l'homme que j'aime ! »

Sam ponctua son discours d'un baiser langoureux. Paris ne savait pas quoi penser du couple qui lui faisait face. Ils semblaient vraiment très complices et très amoureux. Ils agissaient ensemble comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des semaines et qu'elle, Paris, n'était pas là. Cependant elle connaissait un tant soit peu le milieu militaire pour savoir qu'ils étaient soumis à une loi très stricte dite de non-fraternisation…

-« Tiens ! Ça vous dit qu'on se regarde un épisode avant le diner ? » _demanda Sam fière de sa bêtise et sure du résultat_.

-« Tu m'étonneras toujours mon amour ! » _réussit à articuler Jack avant d'exploser de rire_.

Paris ne savait pas où se mettre et essayait désespérément de trouver une échappatoire. Soudain une lueur de génie atteignit son cerveau.

-« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Pourriez-vous m'indiquer les WC ? »

-« Vous prenez le couloir de l'entrée et c'est la première porte à droite. »

Paris s'éclipsa rapidement sous les regards amusés des deux compères.

-« Dis donc toi ? Depuis quand aimes-tu les Simpson ? »

-« Hum… Environ 5 minutes… Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que ce soir, tu vas vraiment avoir le droit à un épisode ! » _chuchota Jack à son oreille._

-« S'il n'y a que ça pour la faire dégager, je suis prête à tout ! Elle est vraiment chiante ! » _répondit Sam sur le même ton._

Pendant ce temps, Paris avançait dans le couloir mais avait largement dépassé la porte des WC. Etonné de ne pas avoir entendu la porte bruyante de la salle de bain, Jack se décide à intervenir.

-« Madame ! Je vous rappelle que, les WC, c'est la première porte à droite ! » _tonna-t-il d'une voix puissante_.

La voisine se figea sur le pas de la porte de la chambre principale, ferma ses yeux et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Résignée, elle se rendit directement dans les WC mais elle avait eu le temps de voir ce qu'elle voulait : les vêtements de la militaire se trouvaient dans la chambre du maître des lieux… Une fois la porte verrouillée derrière elle, elle sortit rapidement son portable de sa poche et régla l'alarme du dit portable pour dans 10 minutes histoire d'avoir une bonne excuse pour déserter. Quand elle rejoignit le couple dans le salon, elle découvrit qu'ils avaient allumé le home cinéma et y avaient inséré un DVD des Simpson ! Avec un profond soupir, Paris s'assit dans un fauteuil car le couple avait investi le canapé pour se mettre à son aise.

Plus intéressée par ce qui se passait entre Jack et Sam que par ce qu'il y avait à l'écran, Paris s'installa de sorte à pouvoir faire semblant de regarder la télévision tout en ayant une vue imprenable sur le couple qui l'accueillait. Le militaire avait pris place, sa jambe gauche relevée sur le siège. Sa rivale s'était installée blottie contre lui, sa tête dans le creux de son cou à lui et ses jambes repliées sous elle. Le Colonel avait passé un bras protecteur autour des épaules du Major et caressait du bout de ses doigts la partie accessible du bras de cette femme si banale à ses yeux à elle… Sam avait glissé l'une de ses mains dans le dos de Jack et elle effleurait du bout de ses doigts la taille de son supérieur tandis que son autre main reposait sur le torse. Paris vit Jack chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de sa compagne qui éclata de rire avant de replonger dans son stupide épisode des Simpson. Paris n'en pouvait plus d'être le témoin de cette scène qu'elle jugeait écœurante… Enfin… Sauf si elle avait été à la place de cette Samantha Carter bien sûr ! De plus, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'un militaire sexy comme son voisin pouvait bien faire avec une femme comme ça… Enfin si seulement on pouvait nommer « ça » une femme… Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses avances pour son plus grand malheur à elle… Enfin son téléphone se mit à sonner ! L'heure de la délivrance était enfin arrivée !

-« Excusez-moi… Allo ? … Quoi ? Mais tu es sûr ? … Très bien ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »

-« Un problème ? »

-« En effet Samantha. Je suis désolée mais il va falloir que je vous abandonne. Le travail m'appelle ! »

-« Comme c'est dommage ! Cela aurait été un réel plaisir de vous avoir à diner… » _ironisa Sam_.

Jack se dégagea à regret des bras accueillants de Sam et mit le lecteur en pause avant de se lever et de raccompagner sa morue de voisine à la porte. A peine Miss Hamilton avait-elle franchi la porte que Jack s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière elle. Cette dernière avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers la maison qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle avait peut-être abandonné la bataille pour aujourd'hui mais elle n'entendait pas arrêter le combat définitivement.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Jack rejoignit Sam au salon et sourit en la voyant se pencher vers la télécommande.

-« Tu comptes vraiment regarder la fin de cet épisode ? » _s'étonna Jack_.

-« Bien sûr ! Pour deux raisons : la première, c'est parce que j'en ai envie… » _commença Sam avant de reprendre plus rapidement pour cacher son trouble_. « Et la deuxième c'est parce qu'on ne sait jamais… Ton pot de colle pourrait être assez tordu pour nous avoir monté toute cette histoire d'urgence et être restée à nous observer depuis la fenêtre… »

-« Pour mon plus grand malheur, je pense que tu as raison pour l'autre morue… » _soupira Jack en reprenant sa place initiale_. « Un problème Sam ? »

-« Euh… Non… Je suis juste surprise que tu veuilles reprendre ce… Ce genre de position… »

-« Oh… En fait, je… C'est pour les mêmes raisons que la poursuite du visionnage de l'épisode des Simpson… » _répondit Jack en rougissant légèrement_.

Une fois l'épisode terminé (et le suivant aussi d'ailleurs), Sam et Jack se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour partager le diner qu'ils avaient préparé un peu plus tôt. Ils n'eurent pas à se forcer pour trouver des sujets de conversations divers et variés, pour passer du bon temps ensemble autour d'un bon repas maison pour changer des « repas » au mess ou pendant les missions off-world.

Le temps filait à toute allure mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendait compte. Ce n'est que quand l'horloge sonna 22h00 que Jack et Sam se levèrent finalement de table pour s'attaquer à la vaisselle. C'est tout naturellement que Sam s'attaqua à nettoyer pendant que Jack attrapait un torchon et s'installait à côté de la jeune femme prêt à passer à l'action.

-« Voilà qui nous change des plats surgelés réchauffés à la hâte et avalés à la va-vite… »

-« C'est sûr mais l'inconvénient c'est qu'il y a plein de vaisselle… »

-« Ne me dis pas qu'un peu de travail te fait peur Jack ! » _s'étonna Sam_.

-« Ma mère a toujours dit que j'étais très doué pour disparaître au moment de la vaisselle… »

Sam éclata de rire et envoya une pichenette d'eau en direction du visage de son supérieur. Bien sûr, elle ne manqua pas sa cible ! Elle était une militaire quand même !

-« Et bien tu as dû rater pas mal de choses dans ton enfance ! »

-« Et quel genre de choses as-tu pu vivre autour de ce « moment si charmant » qu'est la vaisselle ? »

-« Les batailles de mousse ou les batailles d'eau avec mon frère par exemple… D'ailleurs Papa ne supportait pas quand ça dégénérait… » _ajouta Sam songeuse_.

-« Ce sont des choses qui peuvent se rattraper ça, » _répondit Jack, les yeux plein de malice_.

-« De quoi tu… Ah ! Mais tu es fou ! » _s'offusqua Sam, le visage trempé_.

Jack venait en effet d'attraper un verre rempli d'eau et de le lui envoyer en pleine figure… Une fois le choc de la surprise passé, Sam se ressaisit et contre attaqua. Pendant de longues minutes, la cuisine fut le théâtre d'une bataille rangée entre les deux militaires. Les rires et les cris fusaient de toutes parts ! La mousse et les éponges trempées volaient à travers la pièce ! On aurait dit deux grands enfants qui se coursaient autour de la table de la cuisine pour une quelconque raison futile. Le combat prit fin quand ils glissèrent tous les deux sur le sol mouillé de la cuisine et se retrouvèrent les quatre fers en l'air, hilares et trempés jusqu'aux os.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, leur nature reprit le dessus, leurs rires s'effacèrent et un sentiment de gêne grandit entre eux. Leurs regards se fuyaient, Jack retira son t-shirt dégoulinant tandis que Sam tentait d'essorer et de décoller le sien qui la moulait comme une seconde peau. Sans dire un mot et le visage légèrement rougi par le malaise qu'elle ressentait, Sam s'éclipsa en direction de la chambre de Jack. Elle attrapa son sac et entra dans la salle de bain où elle s'enferma afin de prendre une rapide douche et d'enfiler des vêtements secs. Sous le jet d'eau bien chaude, elle repensait à ce qui venait de se passer dans la cuisine avec son Colonel… Ce qui se passait entre eux dépassait de très loin le cadre de l'amitié, sans parler du cadre professionnel ! Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que son propre père ait remué ciel et terre pour faire abolir cette loi de non-fraternisation qui la retenait. L'avait-il fait pour le bien de la communauté ou bien avait-il avant tout pensé à elle ? Se rendant compte que le temps passait, elle sortit rapidement de la douche, se sécha avant d'ouvrir son sac de voyage.

-« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! » _s'exclama Sam avec énervement_.

-« Un problème Sam ? » _demanda Jack qui passait devant la porte close de la salle de bain au même moment_.

-« Euh… Non… Non Jack, tout va bien… Tu as besoin de la salle de bain ? »

-« Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Je me suis déjà changé et je vais m'atteler à remettre la cuisine en ordre… »

-« D'accord, je te rejoints dès que j'ai terminé. »

Une fois les pas de Jack devenus inaudibles, Sam s'adossa à la porte et poussa un profond soupir en regardant en direction de son sac.

-« Si seulement j'avais su… »

Lorsque Sam avait fait son sac, elle n'avait pas pensé à l'éventualité de devoir porter son pyjama devant son supérieur et encore moins passer la nuit dans le même lit que lui ! Elle avait donc décidé de se faire plaisir et de prendre son pyjama préféré : un petit débardeur avec son shorty assorti. Il lui saillait à ravir et dedans elle se sentait femme ce qui la changeait de sa tenue militaire de rigueur. Maintenant elle se retrouvait à avoir à choisir entre un jean trempé et un mini pyjama sexy ! N'ayant pas le choix, elle passa sa tenue de nuit avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la psyché…

-« Je ne pourrai jamais sortir comme ça, » _soupira-t-elle_.

Sam attrapa son pull et l'enfila tout en rejoignant Jack dans la cuisine. Ce dernier n'avait pas chômé en son absence : il avait épongé l'ensemble de la pièce et s'était attaqué à la vaisselle. Sam, sans rien dire, attrapa le torchon sec qui trônait sur la table et prit place au côté de Jack. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son supérieur quand il sentit la présence de la jeune femme. Son sourire se figea quand il découvrit la tenue de sa subordonnée en voulant lui donner l'assiette qu'il venait de laver. Sam tenta de s'en saisir mais Jack, sous le choc, ne la lâchait pas.

-« Jack ? »

-« … »

-« Jack ! » _insista Sam mal à l'aise à cause du regard que son supérieur posait sur elle_.

-« Hum… Rien ! Tout va bien… » _se reprit Jack rouge de honte en lâchant enfin la dite assiette_.

Jack se retourna vivement vers l'évier et s'efforça de concentrer son attention sur la casserole qu'il récurait. Sam percevait le malaise de son compagnon ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses propres sentiments. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlaient. Ils fuyaient le regard de l'autre. Jack se savait plus quoi penser. Jamais il n'avait vu sa subordonnée dans une telle tenue… Il la devinait plus que jolie sous ses vêtements militaires mais le peu qu'il avait découvert de ses jambes avait enflammé ses sens ! Une question cependant le taraudait : que pouvait bien porter Sam sous son pull ? Qu'est-ce qui était suffisamment court pour que rien ne dépasse du dit vêtement ? Ses pensées associées aux coups d'œil qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter à Sam firent que son visage vira au cramoisi. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour…

-« J'ai passé mon pyjama car mon jean est trempé… » _annonça Sam timidement_. « D'ailleurs, je pourrais utiliser ton sèche-linge ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Mais si tu veux, on peut les laver avant, comme ça ils seront propres pour demain, non ? »

-« Ce serait bien oui. Je n'osais pas te le demander… »

-« Sam ! Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée ! Par contre, j'ai une question… »

-« Dis-moi tout ? »

-« Est-ce que tu penses que je peux mettre mon linge avec le tien dans la machine ? »

-« Bah oui ! Pourquoi ? »

-« Je voulais juste être sûr que tu serais d'accord avec ça. Allez viens ! On s'occupe du linge et on finit de ranger la cuisine ? »

-« Ça marche pour moi ! Si tu veux, mes vêtements mouillés sont dans un sac en plastique à côté de mes affaires dans ta chambre. »

-« Ok, je m'en occupe ! Reste là, je m'occupe de tout ! »

Jack s'éclipsa et Sam décida de finir de ranger la cuisine en son absence. Le temps filait à toute allure et elle s'était promis de se coucher bien avant minuit or 23h00 n'allait pas tarder à sonner. De son côté, Jack avait récupéré ses affaires ainsi que le sac contenant celles de Sam et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Après avoir mis ses propres affaires dans le lave-linge et avoir pris une grande inspiration, il transvase rapidement celles de son amie dans le tambour. Dans sa précipitation, les sous-vêtement de la jeune femme s'échappèrent du lot et s'échouèrent sur le sol de la salle de bain. Jack ne savait plus où se mettre… Il regarda brièvement par terre puis releva les yeux et les ferma rapidement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se vider l'esprit mais le fait de voir la lingerie de sa subordonnée et surtout de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de l'imaginer dedans mettait tous ses sens en éveil. Prenant son courage à deux mains et se fustigeant lui-même pour ses pensées déplacées, il ramassait les vêtements au sol pour les mettre délicatement dans le lave-linge. Il referma la porte et lança le programme. Cependant, avant de rejoindre Sam à la cuisine, il s'arrêta devant le lavabo et tourna le robinet d'eau froide pour se rafraichir dans tous les sens du terme. Une fois calmé, il sortit de la pièce et prit la direction de la cuisine qu'il trouva vide et complètement rangée.

-« Sam ? »

-« Dans le salon ! »

-« Merci d'avoir terminé de ranger la cuisine, » _dit Jack en la rejoignant sur le canapé_.

-« C'est normal ! On fait quoi maintenant ? »

-« Hum… Etant donné qu'il est 11 heures et demi passé et qu'on travaille demain, je pense qu'il serait intéressant que nous allions nous coucher. »

-« C'est un fait… »

-« Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste, je me trompe ? Pourtant nous avons déjà partagé la même couche… »

-« Ce n'est pas ça Jack… Et puis ce n'était pas dans les mêmes circonstances… » _ajouta Sam en rougissant_.

-« Tu es belle quand tu rougis, » _la taquina Jack ce qui lui valut une pichenette sur l'épaule. « _Mais dans le même temps, je crois que je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire… »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées… Au bout d'un moment, Jack se leva et tendit sa main vers Sam qui, malgré sa surprise, s'en saisit et se leva pour le suivre. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé et c'est main dans la main qu'ils rejoignirent la chambre du maître des lieux.

-« Euh… Tu as une préférence pour un côté du lit ? »

-« Toujours aussi pragmatique, pas vrai Jack ? »

-« On va dire que, dans les circonstances actuelles, ça me rassure…

-« Tu as besoin d'être rassuré ? Je te fais peur ? »

-« Non, pas toi… Moi… Et sinon, quelle est ta réponse ? »

-« J'ai l'habitude de m'installer à gauche… »

-« Alors ça marche pour moi ! Prête ? »

-« De toute manière, on n'a pas trop le choix, » _ajouta Sam en retirant son pull et en le posant au pied du lit_.

Jack avala difficilement sa salive en découvrant ce que cachait son pull. Décidément, Sam lui offrait bien des surprises ce soir ! D'abord ce délicieux repas, ensuite la bataille d'eau, son apparition vêtue d'un simple pull, l'épreuve de ses sous-vêtements et maintenant ce pyjama, simple mais terriblement féminin ! Il allait mourir ce soir ! Prenant la décision de ne pas se laisser abattre, il commença à se déshabiller.

-« Euh… Sam ? »

-« Oui ? » _demanda-t-elle quelque peu déstabilisée par la vision de son supérieur seulement vêtu de son t-shirt_.

-« Je… La morue qui me sert de voisine m'a vu au réveil ce matin… »

-« Et ? »

-« Elle sait donc que… Que je dors en caleçon, » _lâcha-t-il dans un souffle_.

-« Oh ! »

-« Oui… Oh… Et je suis persuadé qu'elle ne va pas rester sagement dans son lit avec un bouquin ce soir… » _annonça Jack en retirant son t-shirt_.

-« Ce qui est plus qu'une certitude, » _répondit Sam en fixant un point au-delà de Jack_.

-« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

-« Dis-moi, c'est bien une fenêtre chez madame Johnson qu'on aperçoit depuis les fenêtres de ta chambre ? »

-« Oui, pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que mon instinct de militaire me dit que la réverbération que l'on devine depuis chez madame Johnson, ou enfin l'autre qui a pris sa place, est celle qui caractérise une paire de **jumelles**… »

-« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle ne me lâchera jamais ! »

-« Je suis là pour faire en sorte qu'elle te laisse tranquille, n'oublie pas. On va bien finir par y arriver. »

-« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas… »

-« De quoi ? » _commença Sam avant d'être coupée dans sa question par les lèvres de Jack se posant sur les siennes_.

Sam, d'abord surprise, se laissa faire et répondit même à son baiser. Jack l'attrapa par la taille et la rapprocha de lui pendant que Sam passait ses bras autour du cou de son supérieur et jouait avec les cheveux de sa nuque. Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent mais restèrent proche l'un de l'autre.

-« Tu m'expliques ? »

-« J'ai pensé qu'elle ne nous croirait que quand elle nous verrait « à l'action »… Heureusement, mon lit n'est pas dans le champ de vision de la fenêtre… Je suis désolée de devoir t'imposer ça Sam… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas… J'ai connu bien pire, » _dit Sam en lui souriant_. « J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. »

-« Tu es sûre ? »

-« Tu parles trop Jack… »

Voyant que son supérieur allait encore ajouter quelque chose, Sam le coupa dans sa lancée en venant se coller contre lui et en l'embrassant doucement. La douceur ne fut pas de longue durée car tous les deux gardaient à l'esprit que l'autre Super Glue ne les lâchait pas du regard. Les mains de Jack se firent baladeuses mais, lorsqu'elles passèrent par inadvertance sous son fin débardeur, il se figea de peur que Sam se braque. Elle sentit la réaction de Jack et lui sourit.

-« Tout va bien… » _dit-elle avant de l'embrasser et de faire en sorte que son dos à elle soit face à la fenêtre_.

-« Tu es machiavélique ! »

-« Tu veux bien la faire fuir, non ? »

L'un et l'autre se dirigèrent vers le lit tels deux amoureux se préparant à passer un agréable moment. Arrivés au pied du lit, Jack fit assoir Sam puis la fit s'allonger et prit place au-dessus d'elle.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, dès que l'on sera vraiment dans le lit, elle ne pourra plus rien voir et je te laisserai tranquille… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas… J'ai confiance. »

L'air de rien, Sam et Jack remontent dans le lit à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Une fois protégés du regard déplacé de l'autre morue, ils se séparèrent, gênés de ce qu'ils avaient osé faire… Chacun prit place de son côté du lit en prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher l'autre. Mal à l'aise, ils éteignirent les lumières et s'installèrent confortablement pour la nuit.

-« Bonne nuit Sam. »

-« Bonne nuit Jack. »

Ils essayaient de dormir mais le sommeil les fuyait. Chacun repensait à ce qu'ils avaient partagé pendant la soirée mais aussi depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'occasion du briefing de la première mission. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un jour ils vivraient quelque chose d'aussi intense que ce soir ? Les baisers et les caresses qu'ils avaient échangés dépassaient de loin, de très loin le cadre du service à un ami. Jack ne parvenait pas à écarter de ses pensées la douceur de la peau de sa subordonnée tandis que cette dernière repensait à ce qu'elle avait senti contre son ventre lorsqu'elle s'était blottie contre l'homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis des mois et même ces années. Cependant, l'un comme l'autre prenait garde à ne pas dévoiler à l'autre qu'il était toujours réveillé.

Le temps passait et le sommeil les fuyait toujours. Lorsque le lave-linge sonna la fin de son cycle. En essayant de ne pas réveiller Sam qu'il croyait profondément endormie, Jack sortit du lit avec mille précautions. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Sam alluma la lumière de la table de chevet de son côté.

-« Tu y verras mieux comme ça… »

-« Merci Sam mais rendors-toi. Je reviens. Je vais transvaser nos vêtements dans le sèche-linge. »

Jack s'éclipsa et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il reprit place au côté de Sam qui éteignit la lumière. Le silence s'installa de nouveau mais, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jack n'en put plus et se tourna sur son profil pour faire face à Sam. Après avoir observé sa compagne, il soupira un bon coup et sourit en voyant Sam tourner la tête vers lui.

-« Je ne parviens pas à dormir… »

-« Moi non plus… »

Sam détourna son regard de Jack et fixa un point imaginaire au plafond. De son côté, le maître des lieux regardait le profil du visage de sa compagne en contre-jour… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer en train d'effleurer de nouveau sa peau… Dieu qu'il l'aimait ! Et aux vues de ce qui s'était passé depuis le matin, il commençait à espérer qu'une partie de ses sentiments fussent partagés par Sam… Il devait savoir… Il avait besoin de savoir…

-« A quoi tu penses ? » _se lança Jack_.

-« A rien en particulier… » _soupira Sam sans le regarder_.

-« Et c'est ce « rien en particulier » qui t'empêche de dormir ? »

La remarque de Jack, dite sur un ton railleur, amena Sam à faire face à son supérieur. Ils se fixèrent un moment, se défiant… Chacun attendait que l'autre ne se décide à parler en premier… Le silence s'installa mais aucun des deux ne quitta le regard de l'autre.

-« Je n'en reviens pas que mon père sache pour le test Zatarc… »

-« J'avais oublié ce point… » _soupira Jack_.

-« Je suis désolée Jack… » _dit Sam en fuyant son regard_.

-« Hey Sam, » _dit Jack soucieux en soulevant le menton de Sam pour que leurs regards se croisent de nouveau_. « Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Le silence se fit pendant un instant. Sam n'osait pas poursuivre cette conversation surtout dans le cadre actuel à savoir tous les deux allongés chez lui, dans le même lit… Elle n'était pas sure de savoir où tout ça allait les mener… Surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le matin…

-« Sam ? S'il te plait… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Devant l'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix de Jack, la jeune femme n'y tint plus et répondit à sa question avec une toute petite voix que son supérieur ne lui connaissait pas.

-« Je déteste la fâcheuse tendance qu'a mon père à s'occuper de ce qui ne le regarde pas… »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

-« Oh rien ! » _s'énerva Sam tout d'un coup ce qui surpris fortement Jack_. « Il a juste le chic pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! Quand j'ai enfin eu le courage de lui présenter Joshua… »

-« Euh… Qui est Joshua ? » _demanda Jack, surpris de ne jamais avoir entendu parler d'un quelconque Joshua…_

-« Il a été mon tout premier petit ami… Enfin bref, Papa a réussi à le faire fuir en deux semaines parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ne le trouvait pas assez bien pour sa « petite fille chérie » ! »

Jack comprenait très bien la réaction de Jacob ! Si un jour il avait la chance d'être de nouveau père et que son enfant était une petite fille, il aurait exactement le même côté protecteur que Jacob avait pu avoir vis-à-vis de Sam… Surtout si sa fille était aussi jolie que l'était sa subordonnée…

-« Enfin bref, l'intrusion de mon père dans ma vie privée ne s'est pas arrêtée là ! De toute manière, à chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire à l'époque, c'était un reproche ! »

-« Sam, tu sais très bien que c'est la colère qui te fait dire ça… Vous avez aplani beaucoup de différends depuis que Jacob a rejoint la Tok'ra… »

-« Oui mais, avant, il ne s'est pas gêné pour continuer à critiquer sans cesse ! Personne n'était jamais assez bien pour moi à ses yeux ! Et alors ne parlons même pas de Jonas ! »

-« Euh… Sur ce point je suis plutôt de son avis… »

-« Oh ça va ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » _s'énerva Sam en frappant le bras de Jack_.

-« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! »

-« Mais bien sûr ! Prends la défense de mon père ! Je ne te dirai rien ! »

-« Il ne veut que ton bonheur Sam… »

-« J'aimerais juste qu'il me laisse vivre ma vie ! Je n'ai plus 5 ans ! Je suis une grande fille qui sait se défendre ! Je sais ce qui me rend heureuse ou non et, lui, il continue de se mêler de mes affaires ! »

-« Ma mère est pareille tu sais… » _soupira Jack_. « Depuis que mon frère James a refait sa vie avec Sallie et qu'ensemble ils ont donné une petite sœur à Jenny, elle n'arrête pas de répéter que je ferais mieux de suivre l'exemple de mon aîné, de trouver une femme et de lui faire de beaux petits-enfants avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… »

-« Mais tu es encore jeune Jack… »

-« Je crois que ce n'est pas le problème Sam… Tous mes frères et même ma petite sœur ont trouvé chaussures à leurs pieds et lui ont donné des petits-enfants… Je fais un peu office de vilain petit canard… »

-« J'ai du mal à te voir en vilain petit canard Jack et je ne pense pas que ta famille te voit comme ça également ! Tu es un brillant militaire, intelligent et qui sauve la Terre régulièrement ! »

-« Tu sais, ce n'est pas simple d'être au milieu d'une famille aussi nombreuse que la mienne… J'ai l'impression d'être tout le temps en compétition avec mes frères et sœur… Enfin moins avec ma sœur mais tout de même… Du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, ça a toujours été à qui ferait mieux que l'autre… Et puis, tu sais, le fait que mon travail soit top secret ne m'aide pas à me valoriser aux yeux de ma famille… »

La profonde tristesse qui transparaissait dans la voix de Jack toucha Sam en plein cœur. Elle comprenait ce qu'était la compétition étant une femme dans un monde d'hommes mais elle était triste que, pour lui, ce sentiment de compétition se ressente essentiellement au sein de sa famille… Malgré son hésitation, elle passa une main apaisante sur la joue de Jack.

-« Merci Sam… »

-« Tu sais, quelque part, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir… Et je sais que ce n'est pas simple à gérer mais je suis persuadée que ta famille est très fière de toi, malgré tout ce que tu en penses. Même s'ils ne savent pas tout ce que tu fais du fait de la classification « top secret » dont nous dépendons, tu as sauvé la Terre un nombre incalculable de fois. »

-« Je n'étais pas seul… Tu étais là aussi ainsi que Daniel et Teal'c. Nous formons une sacrée bonne équipe tous les quatre… Je crois que je me souviendrai toujours de notre rencontre en salle de briefing… »

-« Parce que je n'étais pas un homme ? »

-« Non, parce que tu m'as proposé un bras de fer ! »

-« Tu t'en souviens ? »

-« Et comment ! Ton assurance et ton humour m'ont beaucoup surpris ! »

-« Pourtant je n'en menais pas large intérieurement… »

-« Et bien tu es douée pour cacher tes sentiments… »

-« A ce petit jeu, je crois pouvoir dire qu'on est deux… »

-« Le test Zatarc… »

-« Entre autre, oui… »

-« La Tok'ra nous en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs à cause de leurs idées à la con ! … J'ai vraiment eu très peur de te perdre ce jour-là… »

-« Et moi je ne voulais pas que tu meurs à cause de moi… Je voulais que tu vives… Je tenais à toi plus que je ne le devais à l'époque… »

Le visage de Jack se ferma mais Sam ne le vit pas car elle avait baissé ses yeux pour ne pas voir sa réaction à ce qui allait ajouter dans un souffle :

-« Et c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs… »

Sam n'osait plus faire un mouvement, ni même respirer. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé affirmer tout haut ses sentiments toujours présents pour lui. De son côté, Jack était estomaqué mais l'espoir venait de gonfler son cœur : Sam tenait toujours à lui plus que l'ancien règlement ne l'autorisait…

-« Je… Oublie ce que je viens de dire… »

-« Non Sam… Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier… Pas cette fois… Regarde-moi… S'il te plait… »

Mais Sam ne bougeait pas, elle n'osait pas encore y croire… Jack s'approcha doucement de sa compagne et l'obligea à le regarder en face. Il y lut de l'appréhension mais aussi un certain espoir. De son côté, Sam y lisait de la tendresse et peut-être un peu plus…

-« Je ne veux plus jamais oublier Sam… Plus jamais oublier qu'à chaque fois que ma mère me demande quand est-ce que je lui présenterai enfin une femme, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi… Plus jamais oublier à quel point j'apprécie quand, au cours d'une mission, une raison X ou Y fait que l'on se retrouve dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Plus jamais oublier que dans des réalités alternatives nous étions fiancés et même mariés… Plus jamais… »

Les yeux de Sam s'embuèrent de larmes, touchée par les paroles magnifiques de Jack. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Jack faisant une telle déclaration.

-« Eh ! Je ne te dis pas ça pour te voir pleurer Sam… »

Sam lui sourit et une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue. Jack s'empressa de la recueillir avec son pouce. Mais d'autres larmes suivirent la première sans que Jack ne puisse rien y faire. Jack prit une profonde inspiration et verrouilla son regard avec celui de la jeune femme.

-« Je… Aujourd'hui… Ce soir, devrais-je plutôt dire… J'ai vraiment savouré chaque instant à tes côtés. Pas seulement parce que tu m'aides à faire dégager l'autre morue… Parce que j'ai découvert une partie de toi que je ne connais pas et qui me plait vraiment beaucoup… »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sans discontinuer. Elle ne savait comment réagir à ce discours de Jack ! Etait-ce bien le même homme que celui qu'elle côtoyait depuis des années. Fortement troublée, elle se leva précipitamment et quitta la chambre le plus rapidement possible. Jack se sentait désemparé par l'attitude de Sam… Il lui ouvrait son cœur et elle, elle fuyait ! Cependant, Jack ne voulait pas en rester là, trop de choses importantes avaient été abordées. Il se leva donc et partit à la recherche de Sam qu'il trouva recroquevillée sur elle-même et en pleurs sur le canapé. Il attrapa un plaid et le passa autour des épaules de sa compagne avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Le silence s'installa, uniquement brisé par les sanglots de la jeune femme. Jack ne dit rien, attendant que Sam se sente prête à discuter avec lui. Le temps passait, Sam se calmait petit à petit et Jack sourit doucement.

-« Je suis là si tu veux en parler… »

Les larmes de Sam repartirent de plus belle ce qui dérouta fortement Jack. Cependant, il décida de passer à l'action en passant un bras derrière le dos de Sam et en la rapprochant de lui. Cette dernière s'accrocha désespérément au plaid mais accepta l'étreinte de Jack. Elle cala son visage au creux de son cou et laissa ses larmes couler. De son côté, Jack se contentait de lui caresser doucement le dos comme une enfant. Quand Sam se sentit un peu mieux, elle redressa sa tête et croisa le regard quelque peu inquiet de Jack. Elle lui fit un timide sourire et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pour le rassurer. Au moment où Jack allait dire quelque chose, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Reviews ?


	3. Troisième partie

Dû à un départ en week-end de Pâques en famille dans le même endroit que l'autre fois où je ne peux que très peu me connecter (via mon téléphone ou une boutique mais tout est fermé à Pâques...), il n'y aura pas ou peu de postes jusqu'au 9 avril inclus...

De plus, il se peut que mon absence se prolonge jusqu'au 13 avril... Je préfère dès à présent vous prévenir...

Veuillez m'en excuser par avance... Je vous répondrai comme toujours à vos commentaires, ne vous en faites pas !

**Bonne week-end et à bientôt !**

* * *

><p><em>-« Je suis là si tu veux en parler… »<em>

_Les larmes de Sam repartirent de plus belle ce qui dérouta fortement Jack. Cependant, il décida de passer à l'action en passant un bras derrière le dos de Sam et en la rapprochant de lui. Cette dernière s'accrocha désespérément au plaid mais accepta l'étreinte de Jack. Elle cala son visage au creux de son cou et laissa ses larmes couler. De son côté, Jack se contentait de lui caresser doucement le dos comme une enfant. Quand Sam se sentit un peu mieux, elle redressa sa tête et croisa le regard quelque peu inquiet de Jack. Elle lui fit un timide sourire et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pour le rassurer. Au moment où Jack allait dire quelque chose, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit._

* * *

><p>-« Et merde ! Qui peut bien venir nous déranger au beau milieu de la nuit ? »<p>

-« Va voir qui c'est… »

-« Ah non ! Tu vas encore t'enfuir ! »

Sam se mit à rire ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

-« Je te promets que non, » _le rassura Sam en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres_.

-« Je reviens vite, » _dit Jack en s'extirpant à regret des bras de Sam pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée_.

-« Hey Jack ! »

-« Oui ? »

-« Attrape ça, » _dit Sam en lui lançant le plaid, _« On ne sait jamais… »

-« Tu protèges ma pudeur ? »

Avec un éclat de rire, Sam lui balança un coussin en plein visage. C'est tout sourire que Jack ouvrit la porte mais ce qu'il découvrit le mit dans une colère noire.

-« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre chez moi à... » _Jack jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule_, « presque deux heures du matin ? »

-« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre votre soi-disant petite amie et vous-même mon chou… »

-« Pardon ? Espèce de sale perverse ! Si vous ne quittez pas immédiatement cette maison, j'appelle la police mais je ne suis pas sûr que votre visage soit encore entier à leur arrivée ! » _gueula Jack en serrant les poings_.

-« Allons mon chou… Laisse-moi te réconforter, je sais y faire… »

-« Dehors ! » _hurla Jack ce qui fit se lever précipitamment Sam_.

La colère froide qui transperçait dans le regard du colonel fit légèrement reculer l'intruse mais c'est surtout l'arrivée de Sam et son regard assassin qui la décida à partir pour de bon. Sentant Jack prêt à la suivre pour lui refaire son portrait, Sam posa une main dans son avant-bras et referma rapidement la porte d'entrée.

-« Calme-toi Jack ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves derrière les barreaux pour coups et blessures… Surtout après ce que tu viens de me dire… »

Jack se calma instantanément et regarda plus attentivement sa compagne. La connaissant bien, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-« Sam ? »

-« Comment… Comment ose-t-elle encore venir ici alors que nous sommes ensemble ? » _explosa-t-elle_. « N'a-t-elle pas vu à quel point tu comptes pour moi ? »

Sam continuait à vociférer sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire tant elle était en colère. Cependant Jack la stoppa nette en lui demandant de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-« Je… »

Sam ferma ses yeux et laissa un frisson parcourir son échine. Dieu qu'il lui était difficile de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait alors que Jack, pourtant peu à l'aise avec les discours, lui avait fait la plus belle des déclarations qu'une femme puisse rêver ! Sam était perdue… Elle ne savait pas comment formuler verbalement ce qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur. Le silence s'installait de nouveau et Sam vit le visage de Jack se fermer petit à petit. Le sentant s'éloigner doucement mais surement d'elle, elle comprit que les mots ne franchiraient pas ses lèvres à temps et que cela risquait de détruire l'espoir d'un avenir, Sam attrapa la main de Jack et réduisit la distance entre eux. Elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds, se blottit contre le corps puissant de son supérieur et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Jack ne se fit pas prier pour refermer ses bras autour de sa taille et répondre à son baiser. Baiser qui s'approfondit quand Sam glissa ses bras autour du cou de Jack et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Lors l'air vint à leur manquer, ils brisèrent à regret le baiser mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le regard perdu dans les yeux de l'autre.

-« Tu m'expliques ? » _demanda Jack dans un souffle quand il se sentit suffisamment sûr de lui pour aligner une pensée cohérente_.

-« … »

Le visage de Sam reflétait une multitude de sentiments différents et Jack comprit enfin qu'elle était encore incapable de poser des mots sur ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses envies, ses sentiments… Avec douceur, il l'obligea à le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit le lit pour qu'elle s'y allonge. Voyant son hésitation, il prit les devants, retira le plaid de ses épaules et se coucha sous la couette.

-« Tu sais, je pense que tu aurais beaucoup plus chaud sous les couvertures. »

Jack se décala et pour laisser de la place à Sam. La voyant hésiter et regarder la porte de la chambre avec envie, il ajouta en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-« Après tout ce qui vient d'être dit aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas intérêt à y penser ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde supplémentaire Sam ! »

Toujours aussi inquiète pour la suite des évènements, Sam se glissa tout de même dans le lit et rabattit les couvertures par-dessus elle. Le silence s'installa de nouveau mais Jack le laissa envahir la pièce : Sam avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tous ces changements qui survenaient et lui aussi en avait besoin d'ailleurs…

-« Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure Sam… »

-« Je sais Jack, » _répondit Sam en se tournant pour lui faire face_. « Je suis juste morte de peur… »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Tu connais beaucoup de relations qui survivent au travail quotidien toi ? »

-« J'en connais au moins une… »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Toi et moi… Depuis le premier jour… »

-« Jack, nous ne sommes pas… »

-« Je ne sais pas quand exactement je suis tombé amoureux de toi… Le premier jour quand tu m'as remis à ma place ou bien lorsque tu as tout fait pour me sauver la vie lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés en Antarctique sans le savoir… »

-« Pourtant tu m'as appelé Sarah… »

-« Uniquement la première fois, quand j'ai repris connaissance… »

-« Il est vrai que tu souffrais d'un traumatisme crânien… Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ? »

-« Parce qu'une stupide loi, qui d'ailleurs vient d'être abolie, m'empêchait de le faire ! Si je t'avais parlé de mes sentiments, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait ? Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger ! Tu es une talentueuse scientifique et une militaire émérite ! »

-« On aurait pu au moins en discuter, tu ne crois pas ? »

-« Et tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu ne m'aimais même pas ! »

-« Qui t'as dit ça Jack ? »

Ce fut au tour du colonel de ne pas savoir quoi dire…

-« Je crois que, même avant de te rencontrer pour la première fois, tout ce que j'avais lu à ton sujet a fait que je devais déjà avoir un certain apriori vis-à-vis de toi… Et quand je suis rentrée dans cette salle de débriefing, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour cacher au mieux l'impression que tu m'as faite… »

-« Moi ? Je t'ai fait impression ? »

-« Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! »

-« Mais je te jure que, jusqu'à ce fameux test Zatarc, j'ignorais tout ! »

-« Alors tu es aussi aveugle que moi Jack ! Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai choisi par hasard lorsque j'ai été atteinte par ce « virus » ? »

-« C'est vrai qu'en y repensant… »

Jack et Sam laissèrent les paroles tout juste échangées faire leur chemin tout en ne se quittant pas du regard. Les minutes passaient sans qu'ils n'y prennent garde.

-« Tu pensais ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? »

-« Quand ? »

-« Juste après que l'autre morue ne se soit enfuie… Quand tu étais énervée… »

-« Euh… » _dit Sam en avalant sa salive avec difficulté_. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit exactement ? »

-« Que nous étions ensemble et que je comptais pour toi… » _souffla Jack_.

-« Après tout ce que je viens de te dire, tu me demandes si je tiens à toi ? Je donnerai ma vie pour toi et ça me fait peur ! Déjà avant aujourd'hui, j'avais peur de te perdre à chacune de nos missions… »

-« Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir peur en mission Sam. Si tu savais comme je préfèrerai te savoir à la base plutôt que sur le terrain. Mais pas parce que tu es une femme, ne t'enflamme pas, parce qu'à la base tu ne mets pas ta vie en danger au quotidien… »

-« Oh Jack… Comment on va faire pour gérer ça ? Si nous décidons de faire un bout de chemin ensemble, et même si la loi a changé, le général Hammond va devoir nous séparer ! Et je ne suis pas sure que je réussirai à gérer le stress de ne pas être là, à tes côtés sur le terrain, pour te couvrir en cas de danger… »

-« On n'a qu'à ne rien dire au début Sam… »

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que nous réussirons à les duper plus de cinq minutes ! Jack ! Même mon père, qui ne nous croise que rarement, s'est rendu compte de mon attachement à toi ! Et je pense qu'il est au courant de la réciprocité de cet attachement sinon il n'aurait jamais rien fait qui aurait pu me rendre malheureuse… »

-« Je n'en reviens toujours pas de l'intervention de Jacob… Mais je reste persuadé qu'on peut réussir à s'en sortir avec les militaires de la base… Enfin… J'admets que ce sera plus difficile avec Daniel et Janet mais… »

-« Le tout serait de les occuper à autre chose… De détourner leur attention… Et je connais un moyen radical pour ça ! »

-« Lequel ? »

-« Que penses-tu de faire en sorte qu'ils s'occupent plutôt de leurs affaires que des nôtres ? »

-« Voilà qui me conviendrait parfaitement ! »

De nouveau, le silence s'installa dans la chambre. Mais chacun dévorait littéralement l'autre du regard.

Les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées prenaient tout leur sens dans les yeux de l'autre. La main de Jack s'approcha timidement de Sam sous les couvertures et, malgré la peur de se faire repousser, il déposa le bout de ses doigts sur son bras. N'obtenant qu'un sourire en retour, il laissa ses doigts s'aventurer sur la peau nue de sa compagne. Cette dernière, enhardie par le geste de tendresse de Jack vis-à-vis d'elle, s'approcha doucement de Jack et posa sa tête au creux du cou de son colonel qui referma ses bras dans son dos. Sam était blottie dans les bras de Jack et cela n'avait rien à voir avec un trouble de la mémoire ou à une blessure quelconque de l'un d'eux.

-« A ton avis, Daniel y est pour quelque chose dans mon brusque changement de voisine ? »

-« Je ne voudrais pas être mauvaise langue mais il m'a paru bien connaitre madame Johnson… »

-« Je vais l'étriper ! »

-« Ou alors on pourrait aussi le remercier… »

-« … »

-« Quoique… J'ai bien envie de l'étriper moi aussi ! »

-« Tu as une idée de la raison qui l'a poussé à me faire ça ? »

-« Une histoire de pari à la con surement… »

-« Toi, tu en sais plus que tu ne veux bien le dire ! Alors ? » _demanda Jack en se redressant pour regarder Sam en face_.

-« On va dire que Daniel n'attend qu'une seule chose pour se déclarer auprès de Janet… »

-« Et c'est ? »

-« Que toi et moi nous devenions un couple sinon il va perdre son pari. »

-« Tu rigoles là ? »

-« J'en ai l'air ? »

-« Pas vraiment… » _soupira Jack_. « Sam ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Il faut vraiment qu'on réussisse à lui cacher notre relation… »

Jack sentit Sam se raidir dans ses bras.

-« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

-« C'est juste que… Que ça me fait drôle de… De nous voir comme ayant une relation… »

-« Il va falloir t'y habituer rapidement parce que je refuse de te laisser t'éloigner de moi après tout ce qu'on s'est enfin dit, » _répliqua Jack en embrassant Sam_.

Les baisers s'enchainaient et les mains partaient à l'exploration du corps de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent au loin les cloches des églises de la ville sonner quatre heures.

-« Il est si tard que ça ? »

-« On dirait oui… Et on se lève dans trois petites heures… »

-« Il serait plus raisonnable qu'on dorme un peu, tu ne crois pas ? »

-« Si… Tu as raison Sam. Bonne nuit, » _dit Jack en l'embrassant et en la gardant dans ses bras_. « Fais de beaux rêves… »

-« Bonne nuit à toi aussi Jack… Et ne t'en fais pas pour mes rêves, » _répondit Sam en se calant un peu plus contre son torse_.

Le temps passait et Sam écoutait les battements réguliers du cœur de Jack dans le silence de la chambre.

-« Je t'aime, » _souffla Sam à l'oreille d'un Jack endormi_.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime, » _répondit Jack finalement pas si endormi que ça_…

De surprise, Sam se redressa et regarda avec de grands yeux effarés Jack qui lui souriait.

-« Pourquoi es-tu aussi surprise ? »

-« Je pensais que tu dormais… »

-« Cela te pose un problème ? »

-« Non… Je suis heureuse de te l'avoir dit… »

-« Moi aussi ma Sam… »

Après un dernier baiser, Sam reprend sa place dans les bras de Jack et tous les deux sombrent enfin dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque le réveil sonna trois petites heures plus tard, Jack crut à une mauvaise blague avant de réaliser qu'un corps chaud était tout contre lui. Les évènements de la journée et surtout de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. Afin d'être persuadé que ce n'était pas un autre de ses rêves, il ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir deux yeux bleus embués de sommeil le fixant avec insistance. Il aurait reconnu ses yeux entre mille ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Il s'agissait bien de Samantha Carter qui dormait dans ses bras ! Doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer, il l'allongea doucement à son côté et s'étendit au-dessus d'elle afin d'éteindre la sonnerie du maudit réveil. Lorsqu'il reprit sa place dans le lit, Sam le regardait en souriant.

-« Bonjour toi ! »

-« Bonjour. Bien dormi ? »

-« J'avais un très bon oreiller mais ce fut un peu court quand même… »

-« A qui le dis-tu ! »

Le regard de chien battu de Jack attendrit Sam qui s'approcha doucement de Jack, se blottit contre lui à nouveau et l'embrassa doucement.

-« J'ai connu des réveils matins beaucoup plus difficiles… »

-« Hum… Moi aussi… » _minauda Sam en profitant de ce moment pour embrasser son compagnon_.

-« Prête pour la fosse aux lions ? » _demanda Jack, surpris mais heureux de découvrir cette parcelle de Sam_.

-« Grr… » _grogna Sam_. « Pas envie… »

-« C'est moi qui dis ça d'habitude ! Tu n'as pas envie d'aller faire joujou avec ton réacteur à Naquadah ? »

-« Ce n'est pas la perspective de retrouver mon laboratoire qui ne m'enchante pas ! C'est celle de devoir subir un interrogatoire de la part de Janet et surement de Daniel également… »

-« C'est sûr que, vu sous cet angle, je préférerai rester au lit avec toi… » _répondit Jack entre deux baisers_.

Les minutes passaient et, quand la fonction répétition du réveil s'enclencha, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé de dessous les couvertures…

-« Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais, si on arrive en retard, ils vont encore moins nous lâcher ! »

-« Comme toujours tu as raison… Alors debout… » _ajouta Jack à contrecœur avant de se lever_.

-« J'aime beaucoup avoir le droit de savourer de telle vision au réveil… »

-« Je pourrais te retourner le compliment… Ce petit pyjama est tout à fait charmant… »

-« Dehors ! »

-« A tes ordres mademoiselle ma petite amie, » _dit Jack avec un air mutin avant de quitter rapidement la pièce_.

-« Jack O'Neill ! »

Jack prit le chemin de la cuisine afin de commencer à préparer un petit déjeuner romantique à sa subordonnée. Pendant ce temps, Sam fila sous la douche pour se délacer sous le jet d'eau chaude. Elle n'en revenait pas de tout ce qui s'était passé en moins de 24 heures ! Après des années d'attente, il avait suffi d'une toute petite journée pour tout changer. Elle sortit de la douche et s'enroulait dans une serviette chaude quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jack plus que surpris.

-« Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais encore là ! » _s'excusa Jack avant de se détourner rapidement_.

-« Jack, » _dit Sam en le rattrapant par le bras_. « Il me semble que nous avons décidé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble alors où est le problème ? »

-« … »

-« C'est bien toi qui a parlé de moi comme étant « mademoiselle ta petite amie » il n'y a pas plus d'un quart d'heure, non ? … Je… Je ne te plais pas ? » _demanda Sam soucieuse tout d'un coup et baissant les yeux vers le sol_.

-« Oh mon Dieu Sam, non ! Ne crois pas ça ! Tu es magnifique ! » _répondit Jack en la prenant dans ses bras_.

-« Alors pourquoi t'es-tu détourné de moi ? » _demanda timidement Sam_.

-« Je… J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles d'avoir fait irruption dans la salle de bain… »

-« Jack, si j'avais vraiment voulu protéger mon intimité, tu ne crois pas que j'aurai fermé la porte à clé ? »

-« Si… Mais je… »

-« Tu ? »

-« Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte Sam, je ne te croirai pas… »

-« C'est très flatteur tu sais, » _murmura la jeune femme_.

-« Tu es belle quand tu rougis ma Sam… » _répondit Jack sur le même ton que sa compagne avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec ferveur_.

Les baisers s'enchainèrent et les mains partaient à la découverte. Bientôt la serviette qui entourait le corps de Sam se détacha et glissa jusqu'à ses pieds. Jack ferma ses yeux pour essayer de garder un minimum de contrôle mais Sam ne faisait rien pour l'aider en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui et en laissant jouer ses doigts sur son corps musclé.

-« Tu vas me rendre fou Sam… »

-« Ce n'est pourtant pas le but… Allez, dépêche-toi de prendre ta douche, on va être en retard… »

-« De toute manière, on est déjà en retard… Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, » _dit Jack en entrainant doucement mais surement Sam avec lui sous la douche_.

-« Jack ! J'ai déjà pris ma douche ! »

-« Et bien tu vas en reprendre une avec moi ! » _la défia Jack en rentrant sous la douche avec Sam_.

-« Jack ! Tu es toujours habillé ! »

-« Ça peut s'arranger… » _répondit Jack en retirant rapidement son caleçon_.

La douche prit du temps. Jack et Sam se découvraient mutuellement sans pour autant aller trop vite. Après des années d'attente, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait pas précipiter plus les choses. Une fois leurs sens quelque peu apaisés, ils sortirent en rigolant comme deux enfants de la douche, se dépêchèrent de se préparer et d'avaler un rapide petit déjeuner avant de s'apprêter à prendre la route de la base.

-« On fait comment ? »

-« Pour aller à la base ? »

-« Hum…

-« C'est sûr qu'il va falloir trouver une excuse… «

-« Mais ça ne va pas nous empêcher d'avoir le droit à plein de sous-entendus de la part de Daniel et Janet entre autre… »

-« En même temps, si tu n'avais pas la mauvaise habitude d'arriver tout le temps en avance ! »

-« Parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ? »

-« Euh… On peut dire que ta voiture est tombée en panne, » _détourna Jack_. « Et que tu as dû m'attendre pour que je te conduise à la base… »

-« Change de sujet, je ne te dirai rien ! »

-« Donc on fait ça alors ? »

-« Tu ne changeras donc jamais hein ? »

-« C'est ce qui fait mon charme, non ? »

-« Je t'aime… »

-« Allez en route ma Sam ! »

Dans la voiture, sur le chemin qui les menait à la base, Jack et Sam peaufinèrent leur histoire et tentèrent de mettre au point de plusieurs tactiques pour détourner les interrogatoires qu'ils subiront de la part de leurs amis…

Pendant que le tout jeune couple établissait son plan d'action dans la voiture, Daniel et Janet discutaient à l'infirmerie, assis côte à côte sur le lit de l'archéologue. Ensemble ils s'interrogeaient sur le retard inhabituel du major, surement dû au fait qu'elle avait passé la soirée et la nuit chez son colonel. Cependant, à parler de rapprochement potentiel, la conversation dérapa vers un autre sujet…

-« A votre avis, il s'est passé quoi exactement pour que Sam soit en retard comme ça ? »

-« J'aimerai beaucoup que ça ait à voir avec une nuit torride et passionnée… »

-« Daniel ! »

-« Bah quoi ? Le jour où ils avanceront je pourrai enfin faire ce dont je rêve depuis des mois… »

-« Pourquoi faut-il absolument que vous attendez que Jack et Sam se déclarent pour faire ce qui vous rend heureux ? »

-« A cause d'un stupide pari… »

-« Un jour, ces paris vont finir par tout faire capoter Daniel, » _dit Janet avec tristesse_. « Si vous attendez trop longtemps, le bonheur risque de vous échapper… »

-« Janet, » _s'inquiéta tout de suite Daniel en s'approchant du docteur_, « qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

-« Rien, laissez tomber ! »

-« Je n'ai pas envie de « laisser tomber » Janet ! Dites-moi ce qui se passe ? »

Janet voulut se lever mais Daniel fut plus rapide qu'elle et se saisit de sa main pour l'obliger à rester à ses côtés.

-« Je ne vous laisserai pas vous enfuir sans m'avoir parlé Janet ! »

-« Ça vous va bien de dire ça ! » _s'énerva Janet_.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

-« Rien ! Justement ! » _répondit Janet avec humeur en se dégageant d'un geste brusque_.

_Flashback_

En garant sa voiture devant chez Daniel, Janet remarqua tout de suite les rideaux de la fenêtre du salon de chez son ami bouger légèrement. Elle sourit en pensant à la vieille dame qu'elle allait revoir d'ici peu. Après avoir rappelé à Cassandra d'être polie et agréable avec madame Johnson ce qui fit bruyamment soupirer la jeune fille, Janet aida Daniel à prendre place dans le fauteuil roulant.

A peine la petite troupe avait-elle atteint le palier que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Martha. Cassandra salua chaleureusement la vieille dame avant de déposer le sac qu'elle portait dans l'entrée pour se précipiter vers la bibliothèque de l'archéologue et se plonger dans la lecture d'un ouvrage d'Egyptologie ancienne.

-« Bonjour madame Johnson ! »

-« Bonjour Janet mais, s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Martha… »

-« Si jamais Jack s'en rend compte, je vais me faire tuer… »

-« Ne vous en faites pas mon chou, je saurai arrondir les angles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Alors mon petit Daniel, comment vous sentez vous ? »

-« J'ai connu mieux… Et vous Martha ? Vous vous faites à mon appartement ? »

-« Bien sûr ! La cuisine est un peu petite mais sinon votre appartement est très agréable et bien situé. »

-« Daniel, je pense qu'il faudrait que vous vous reposiez un peu. C'est la première fois que vous quittez l'infirmerie depuis votre accident et vous avez fait plein de choses depuis ce matin… »

-« Je crois que vous avez raison… Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous abandonne ? »

-« Ne vous en faites pas Daniel, je suis sure qu'avec Janet nous trouverons à nous occuper et la petite Cassadra est plongée dans la lecture de son ouvrage… »

-« Je vous abandonne alors Mesdames... »

-« Daniel, vous allez vous en sortir ? »

-« Mais oui Janet ! »

-« D'accord mais n'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de problème ! »

-« Oui madame le Médecin Chef... » _soupira Daniel avant d'ajouter tout bas_, « Dragon... »

Daniel se dirigea tant bien que mal vers sa chambre. Décidément, manipuler seul un fauteuil roulant était loin d'être évident ! Surtout dans un espace encombré comme pouvait l'être l'appartement de l'archéologue...

Martha et Janet prirent la direction de la cuisine pour se préparer du thé et ranger les quelques courses que Janet avait rapporté de chez elle. Les minutes passaient mais des bruits sourds leur parvenaient toujours depuis la chambre de Daniel.

-« Je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller voir Janet car je suis sure qu'il ne vous appellerait pas même si sa vie en dépendait... «

-« Vous avez raison... Les semaines qu'il vient de passer enfermé à l'infirmerie ont très nettement entamé son caractère... Je reviens. »

-« Prenez votre temps ma chère, je vais aller rejoindre votre charmante fille. Au fait, la chambre de Daniel c'est la 3e porte à votre gauche. »

-« Merci. »

Janet prit la direction de la chambre de l'archéologue et frappa timidement à la porte désignée.

-« Daniel ? »

-« Et merde... » _lui parvint à travers la porte._

-« Daniel ? Tout va bien ? »

Les bruits sourds continuaient et Janet s'inquiéta.

-« Je rentre Daniel. »

Janet ouvrit la porte et découvrit Daniel tentant en vain de sortir de son fauteuil pour s'installer sur son lit.

-« Il fallait m'appeler Daniel ! »

-« Je ne voulais pas abuser... Vous devez déjà passer toute votre journée de repos cloitrée chez moi avec Cassandra... »

-« Daniel, ma fille est ravie de cet état de fait ! Elle peut farfouiller comme elle le souhaite dans votre bibliothèque ! »

-« Oui mais vous ? »

-« Ne vous en faites pas Daniel, je trouve mon compte moi aussi, » _dit Janet en rougissant légèrement_.

-« Vous m'en voyez ravi, » _répondit Daniel en souriant_. « Vous venez m'aider ? »

-« Je suis là pour ça ! »

Janet entreprit alors de soulever délicatement Daniel et de l'installer sur son lit. Une fois, Daniel allongé, elle lui retira sa chaussure et rabattit la couverture sur lui.

-« Ça va aller Daniel ? »

-« Oui… Merci Janet, » _murmura Daniel s'endormant déjà à moitié_.

-« Dormir ne pourra vous faire que du bien, » _répondit Janet en passant tendrement une main dans les cheveux de l'archéologue_.

-« Janet… » _murmura Daniel en tournant sa tête pour qu'elle repose sur la main du docteur._

-« Reposez-vous Daniel, je ne serai pas loin. Je vous le promets. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Janet se redressa et quitta la chambre de l'archéologue après un dernier regard vers l'homme endormi. Elle rejoignit une Martha tout sourire dans le salon. Madame Johnson avait en effet été témoin de la scène qui s'était déroulée entre Janet et Daniel ayant suivi la doctoresse à son insu. Elle avait pris conscience que son voisin n'était pas le seul à avoir des œillères devant les yeux ! Son actuel colocataire n'était pas mal dans son genre non plus… Tout comme cette charmante femme médecin d'ailleurs… Bienveillante, Martha tendit à Janet un mug de thé fumant.

-« Comment va mon petit Danny ? »

-« Il se repose. Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien dans son état. »

-« Vous lui prodiguez les meilleurs soins possibles en tout cas ! »

-« Qu'entendez-vous par là Martha ? »

-« Que mon petit Danny pense un peu trop au bonheur de ses amis et pas assez au sien… Il me semble pourtant que vous et lui êtes particulièrement proche… Un peu comme mon petit Jack et ce joli major… »

Janet s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de thé en entendant ces paroles. Elle se mit à tousser violemment ce qui confirma Martha dans ses pensées.

-« Qu'est-ce… Qui vous… fait dire ça ? » _demanda Janet entre deux quintes_.

-« Une intuition pas toute récente mais surtout ce que j'ai surpris tout à l'heure dans la chambre de Danny… »

-« Quoi ? Vous… Mais… »

-« Mon chou, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie ! »

-« … »

-« Ça dure depuis quand votre petit manège avec Danny ? »

-« Je… Mais… Non ! »

-« Ma chère, j'ai quand même un tout petit peu d'expérience dans les relations humaines ! Quand je vous vois interagir avec Daniel, je revois mon petit fils et celle qui est enfin devenu sa femme avant ! Et ne démentez pas, je suis sure de ce que j'avance ma petite Janet ! »

Le docteur restait sans voix. Ce que venait de lui dire Martha lui faisait réaliser certaines choses qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie de mettre sur le devant de la scène…

-« Vous savez, si ce qui vous fait peur est la réaction de votre fille, vous n'avez absolument pas à vous en faire. Cassandra adore Daniel et visiblement il le lui rend bien. »

-« Qu'entendez-vous par là Martha ? »

-« Que votre charmante fille est très attachée à vos amis et tout particulièrement à Daniel… Et que Daniel aime votre fille de tout cœur… Je ne sais pas si vous avez fait attention mais, dans sa chambre, sur sa table de nuit, il y a trois photographies : une de ses parents, une de SG-1 avec le général Hammond et une femme d'un âge certain et enfin une autre de Cassandra et vous-même. »

-« … »

-« Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? »

-« Euh… Non… Je me demande d'où il tient ce cliché… »

-« D'après ce que j'ai compris, il l'a discrètement volé à Samantha lors d'une soirée que l'équipe avait faite chez elle il y a quelques temps déjà… »

Janet resta sans voix. Cette révélation lui laissait entrevoir un avenir, certes encore flou mais bien présent. Son cœur se gonfla et se réchauffa… Pendant de longues minutes, Janet resta silencieuse, à boire son thé, sous le regard amical de Martha avant que la conversation ne prenne un tour léger en attendant que le maître des lieux ne se réveille de sa sieste.

-« Janet ? appela la voix endormie de Daniel. »

-« On dirait que le grand blessé émerge… Je reviens. »

-« Prenez votre temps, je vais refaire du thé. »

-« Merci Martha. »

Janet s'éclipsa et revint 20 minutes plus tard, poussant le fauteuil de Daniel dans la pièce.

-« Vous vous sentez mieux mon petit Daniel ? »

-« C'est pas le Pérou mais je me sens beaucoup mieux merci. »

-« Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de mon petit Jack et de sa Sam ? »

-« Pas depuis ce matin… »

-« Vous croyez que mon petit Jack va enfin faire un pas ? Ça va bientôt faire un mois que je squatte ici… »

-« Eh bien, la charmante jeune femme que vous avez trouvée pour habiter chez vous semble avoir réussi à exaspérer Jack et il est arrivé de charmante humeur ce matin. »

-« Vraiment ? Racontez-moi tout ! »

-« Eh bien, cette femme, je ne sais pas où vous l'avez trouvé mais elle est parfaite ! Elle a mis Jack dans un de ces états ! Du coup, pour que celle qu'il appelle la « sangsue » le lâche un peu, il a été décidé que Sam se ferait passer pour sa petite amie… Ils ont rendez-vous ce soir… »

-« Mais pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit tout de suite ? C'est une super nouvelle ça ! »

« A qui le dites-vous Martha ! J'ai hâte d'être à demain moi ! »

-« Daniel ! »

-« Osez me dire que vous n'êtes pas aussi impatiente que moi Janet ! »

-« … »

-« Je suis même intimement persuadé que vous ne tiendrez pas jusqu'à demain et que Sam recevra un appel de votre part… »

-« Ce n'est pas juste Daniel ! Vous nous connaissez trop ! »

-« C'est intéressant ça… » _murmura Martha avec un petit sourire_.

-« N'y pensez même pas Martha ! Je commence à vous connaître ! »

-« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous insinuez mon petit Daniel… »

-« Ne faites pas l'innocente madame Johnson ! »

-« Oh… Vous ne servez du « madame Johnson » maintenant ? Ça, ça ne peut que vouloir dire que vous n'êtes pas à l'aise… »

-« Martha ! »

-« Je vous trouve bien silencieuse ma petite Janet… »

-« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire… Vous semblez si sûre de vous ! »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Mais il se passe quoi dans cette base ? Ils vous lobotomisent le cerveau ou quoi ? »

Daniel et Janet se sentaient dépassés par les évènements. Ils se regardaient, effarés par les propos de Martha…

-« Non mais sérieusement ! Regardez-vous ! J'ai devant moi les répliques de mon petit Jack et de sa Sam ! Bougez-vous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mes enfants ! Croyez-en ma grande expérience… Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie ! »

-« Madame Johnson, si vous parvenez à quelque chose avec Daniel et Maman, je vous embrasse ! »

-« Cassandra ! »

-« Non mais attendez ! Moi ça fait des années que j'y travaille et… »

-« Cassandra Fraiser ! »

-« Mais laissez donc cette petite s'exprimer ! Viens me voir ma chérie et raconte-moi tout… Et puis appelle-moi Martha mon chou, je pourrais être ta grand-mère, ajouta la vieille dame en souriant. »

Cassandra s'approcha du canapé et prit place aux côtés de madame Johnson, comme deux membres très complices d'une même famille. Daniel et Janet ne savaient plus quoi faire ni où se mettre. La gêne les avait envahis et leur teint avait pris une jolie coloration rosée.

-« Eh bien, depuis le début, Maman et Daniel ont une… Relation particulière ! Maman est toujours plus tendue quand Daniel est en mission… Et puis, si Daniel a le malheur de se blesser, elle devient irritable comme c'est pas permis ! Mais elle n'est pas la seule ! Daniel est pire qu'elle ! Enfin… Pas dans le même ordre d'idées bien sûr mais, à chaque fois que je passe du temps avec lui pour étudier les Egyptiens et autres civilisations anciennes, il passe au moins une heure à me poser des questions pas très discrètes sur Maman ! J'en peux plus moi ! En plus, depuis le temps, ils devraient savoir que je n'attends qu'une chose… »

-« Et c'est quoi ma petite chérie ? »

-« Ben… »

-« N'ai pas peur et dis tout à Mamie Martha… »

-« Moi ça ne me gênerait absolument pas d'avoir Daniel comme Papa ! En plus, il joue ce rôle depuis le début alors ce serait normal, non ? »

-« Cassie… »

L'émotion de la jeune fille était palpable. Son teint rosé et sa tête baissée, elle se cachait dans les bras de Martha. Elle venait en effet d'exprimer tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas depuis des années et avait peur de la réaction de ceux qu'elle considérait depuis toujours comme ses parents. La vieille femme, de son côté, n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait réussi à mettre à jour en si peu de temps ! Elle savait que Daniel avait des sentiments pour sa doctoresse mais elle ignorait le matin même encore qu'ils étaient réciproques et que la fille de la jeune femme considérait son petit Daniel comme son père ! Anxieuse, elle attendait la réaction des deux adultes avec impatience…

-« Cassie… » _répéta Daniel la voix enrouée par l'émotion_. « Regarde-moi s'il te plait. »

La jeune fille obéit timidement et croisa enfin le regard de ses parents.

-« Cassie, ma puce, je… » _commença Daniel bouleversé_. « Je suis très touché que tu me considères comme ton père. Et, si ta maman est d'accord bien sûr, » _ajouta-t-il en regardant Janet_, « je serai honoré et fier de jouer ce rôle à temps plein. »

-« Ma fille vous a déjà choisi Daniel. C'est le plus beau des cadeaux possible et soyez assuré que je ne m'y opposerai pas. J'en serai au contraire ravie Daniel. »

Entendre ses parents valider son choix remplit Cassandra d'une joie immense. Un sourire radieux illuminait son visage et ses yeux étaient humides tellement l'émotion était forte.

-« Papa ! » _dit-elle est se jetant dans les bras de Daniel_.

-« Aïe, » _ne put étouffer l'archéologue_.

-« Doucement Cassandra ! N'oublie pas que ton père est blessé ! »

-« Je suis désolée Papa… »

-« Ce n'est rien ma chérie. Viens-là… »

La jeune fille se blottit contre Daniel, émue aux larmes. L'archéologue fit signe à Janet de se joindre à eux et elle ne se fit pas prier. Martha souriait en regardant cette nouvelle cellule familiale se créer.

-« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit avant Cassandra ? » _souffla Janet quand elle fut enfin de nouveau capable de parler_.

-« Je… J'avais peur que Daniel ne veuille pas… Ou que toi tu le prennes mal… »

-« Oh ma puce, » _dit Janet en prenant sa fille dans ses bras_. « Tu sais pourtant que ton bonheur est ce qui compte le plus pour nous ! »

-« Je… J'en avais parlé vous savez… »

-« A qui ? »

-« A Jack lors de notre dernier week-end en tête-à-tête au chalet et aussi à Sam… Mais là, ça fait déjà deux ans je pense… »

-« Mais pourquoi ne nous en ont-ils jamais parlé ? »

-« Je leur avais fait promettre de ne rien dire… »

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont conseillé quand tu leur as dit, » _demanda Daniel_.

-« De vous en parler… Que vous ne diriez pas non… Enfin… De trucs comme ça… Je sais que, suite à ma conversation avec Jack, Sam et lui en ont parlé ensemble… Ils ont essayé de me convaincre de vous parler mais j'avais trop peur… »

-« Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, tu as réussi à nous le dire… »

-« Parce que j'en ai marre ! Marre que vous ne voyez jamais rien ! Marre que vous seuls ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe autour de vous ! Marre d'être le dindon de la farce ! Marre ! Marre ! Marre ! »

-« Cassandra ! »

-« Non mais sérieusement ! Vous critiquez Jack et Sam mais vous êtes pire qu'eux ! Au moins, dans leur cas, il n'y a pas d'enfant au milieu ! »

-« Cassandra Fraiser ! »

-« C'est bon… J'ai compris… Je suis punie… » _répondit la jeune fille en se levant et en s'éloignant tête baissée_.

-« Attends une minute Cassandra ! » _intervint Daniel_.

-« Plus de Cassie ? »

-« Ne détourne pas la conversation jeune fille ! Reviens me voir une minute. »

Cassandra obéit à contrecœur et vint s'asseoir à côté de Janet sur le canapé. Daniel manœuvra son fauteuil pour lui faire face.

-« Ecoute-moi bien Cassandra, on va mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute ! J'ai beau t'adorer, je ne tolèrerai pas que tu nous parles comme ça à ta mère et à moi. Je crois que je comprends ce que tu ressens et je te remercie de nous en avoir parlé. Cependant, entre ta mère et moi, c'est… » _Daniel jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Janet_. « C'est compliqué… »

-« Je suis d'accord avec Daniel Cassandra. »

-« Je… J'ai compris… Je suis désolée… » _Cassandra marqua une pause avant de reprendre_. « Mais promettez-moi une chose… Parlez… Dites-vous enfin ce que tout le monde sait déjà à part vous deux… »

Daniel et Janet se regardèrent, gênés par la requête de leur fille mais acquiescèrent tout de même.

-« Nous te le promettons Cassie. »

-« J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Cassie Papa. »

-« Et moi j'adore quand tu m'appelles Papa ma chérie. »

Cassandra embrassa sa mère puis son tout nouveau père avant de rejoindre la bibliothèque de l'archéologue et de se replonger dans la lecture de son ouvrage. Dans le salon, le départ de la jeune fille mais surtout ce qui avait été dit avait jeté un voile de flottement. Les trois adultes essayaient, avec plus ou moins de succès, d'analyser les évènements… Les minutes passaient, silencieuses…

-« Qui veut du thé ? »

-« … »

-« D'accord, j'ai compris ! Je reviens ! »

Lorsque Martha revint quelques minutes plus tard, Daniel et Janet s'étaient ressaisis et discutaient presque normalement des changements que la nouvelle paternité de Daniel induit dans l'univers familial.

Le reste de la journée se passa sous de meilleurs hospices. Chacun savoura ses agréables moments ensemble. Malgré la fatigue, Daniel parvint à rester avec les trois femmes et même à les suivre dans une petite virée shopping ! Lorsque Janet se rendit finalement compte que l'archéologue n'en pouvait plus, elle reprit la direction de la base afin que Daniel soit pris en charge par ses collègues à l'infirmerie. Une fois Daniel confortablement installé dans son lit, Janet s'assit sur une chaise à son côté.

-« Comment vous sentez-vous Daniel ? »

-« Je suis épuisé… »

-« En même temps, vous auriez dû nous dire plus tôt que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien. Nous serions rentrés plus tôt ! »

-« Je voulais faire plaisir à notre fille… »

-« Mais pas au détriment de votre santé Daniel ! Aujourd'hui était votre première sortie depuis votre accident… Elle aurait compris vous savez… »

-« Je sais mais… »

-« Je comprends Daniel, ne vous en faites pas… »

-« Et si vous appeliez Sam pour savoir où ils en sont le colonel et elle ? »

-« Fatigué ou pas, vous ne perdez pas le nord vous ! »

-« Allez Janet ! S'il vous plait… »

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Reviews ?


	4. Quatrième partie

J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais commencé à mettre cette histoire ! Voici la suite !

* * *

><p><em>Le reste de la journée se passa sous de meilleurs hospices. Chacun savoura ses agréables moments ensemble. Malgré la fatigue, Daniel parvint à rester avec les trois femmes et même à les suivre dans une petite virée shopping ! Lorsque Janet se rendit finalement compte que l'archéologue n'en pouvait plus, elle reprit la direction de la base afin que Daniel soit pris en charge par ses collègues à l'infirmerie. Une fois Daniel confortablement installé dans son lit, Janet s'assit sur une chaise à son côté.<em>

_-« Comment vous sentez-vous Daniel ? »_

_-« Je suis épuisé… »_

_-« En même temps, vous auriez dû nous dire plus tôt que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien. Nous serions rentrés plus tôt ! »_

_-« Je voulais faire plaisir à notre fille… »_

_-« Mais pas au détriment de votre santé Daniel ! Aujourd'hui était votre première sortie depuis votre accident… Elle aurait compris vous savez… »_

_-« Je sais mais… »_

_-« Je comprends Daniel, ne vous en faites pas… »_

_-« Et si vous appeliez Sam pour savoir où ils en sont le colonel et elle ? »_

_-« Fatigué ou pas, vous ne perdez pas le nord vous ! »_

_-« Allez Janet ! S'il vous plait… »_

* * *

><p>Devant le regard suppliant de Daniel, Janet céda à sa demande et sortit son téléphone portable. Elle composa rapidement le numéro de son amie et attendit que cette dernière décroche.<p>

-« … »

-« Sam ? »

-« … »

-« Non, je venais juste aux nouvelles. Alors, prête pour le grand saut ? »

-« … »

-« Si tôt ? »

-« ... »

-« Et Super Glue ? »

-« ... »

-« Bon alors je vous laisse ! Passez une excellente soirée tous les deux… »

-« … »

-« Mais je… _commença Janet avant de se stopper, incrédule_. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Elle a raccroché… Non sans m'avoir précisé de vous faire un rapport… »

-« Je crois que Sam nous connait trop »

-« Nous ? Vous plutôt ! »

Un sourire s'installa sur le visage de Daniel et le silence s'installa entre les deux docteurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, Janet se décida à le briser.

-« Alors ? »

-« Alors quoi ? »

-« Vous êtes le père de ma fille… »

-« Il semblerait en effet… Ça me fait drôle mais ça me plait… »

-« Vous ferez un bon père je pense… »

-« Janet, le fait que je « devienne » le père de Cassie ne veut pas dire que je vais prendre votre place dans son cœur ! Elle vous aime autant qu'elle m'aime, peut-être même plus ! »

-« Merci. Ça compte énormément pour moi… »

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux adultes avant que Janet ne reprenne.

-« Et pour nous ? Ça change quoi ? »

-« Et bien nous allons passer un peu de temps ensemble… »

-« Ouais… _soupira Janet déçue de la réponse de Daniel._ Je dois y aller, bonsoir Daniel. »

Janet quitta l'infirmerie sous l'œil dépité de Daniel.

-« Janet ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme hier soir et fuir ! »

-« Et bien si ! Je le peux, regardez ! »

Janet quitta l'infirmerie avec humeur avec pour objectif d'aller attendre Sam dans son laboratoire. Mais lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle découvrit ses deux amis à l'intérieur de la cabine.

-« Sam ! Enfin ! »

-« Bonjour à vous aussi Janet… »

-« Jack, je suis sure que Daniel sera « ravi » de vous voir… »

-« Du moment que je ne risque pas de piqure, » _ironisa Jack pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère…_

-« Très fin ! Vous venez Sam, votre labo nous attend… »

-« Euh… D'accord… »

Sam suivit Janet après avoir jeté un regard d'incompréhension à Jack. Ce dernier adressa un regard compatissant à sa petite amie avant de rejoindre Daniel à l'infirmerie.

-« Daniel, Daniel, Daniel… Qu'avez-vous encore fait pour mettre la doc dans cet état ? »

-« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! »

-« C'est peut-être ça le problème Danny Boy… »

-« Ça vous va bien de dire ça Jack ! Et sinon, vous en êtes où avec Sam ? »

-« Et bien Carter m'a été d'une grande utilité hier soir face à Super Glue ! Je n'en reviens pas de son audace ! Vous imaginez qu'elle s'est pointée pas moins de trois fois en une seule soirée ! »

-« Et vous avez fait comment avec Sam ? »

-« On s'est débrouillé… Un petit déjeuner au mess, ça vous dit ? »

-« Avec plaisir… »

Pendant ce temps-là, Sam tentait de calmer Janet et de comprendre ce qui la perturbait à ce point. Après dix minutes passées à écouter les jérémiades de son amie, Sam finit par comprendre que la journée de la veille avait été riche en émotions pour sa meilleure amie également.

-« Alors comme ça, Cassie a demandé à Daniel d'être son père et il a accepté ? »

-« Oui. Cassie est ravie. »

-« Et vous ? »

-« Ce n'est pas l'idée qui me gène… »

-« Alors qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça ! »

-« C'est compliqué… »

-« Cela aurait-il un rapport avec les sentiments que vous éprouvez pour Daniel ? »

-« Là c'est la poêle qui se fout du chaudron ! »

-« Oui sauf que moi je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans cet état de nerf ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour qu'il comprenne ce que je ressens… » _s'effondra Janet._

-« Hey… Je suis sure que les choses vont s'arranger Janet… Surtout maintenant que Daniel prend un rôle plus qu'important dans la vie de Cassie. »

Tout en réconfortant Janet, Sam remercia le ciel pour les tensions entre ses deux amis qui, en effet, écartaient de son couple la menace de l'inquisition de leurs amis. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de discussion intense, Janet reprit la direction de l'infirmerie pour travailler laissant Sam à son bureau.

Quatre heures plus tard, de légers coups frappés à sa porte la sortirent de son réacteur à Naqquadah. En relevant la tête, son sourire s'agrandit en découvrant Jack sur le pas de sa porte.

-« Je vous dérange Carter ? »

-« Pas du tout mon Colonel, entrez. »

Jack pénétra dans son laboratoire et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha du plan de travail où Sam s'affairait et bénit le ciel que les caméras installées dans la base n'enregistraient que les images et pas le son.

-« Comment ça s'est passé avec Janet ? »

-« Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça... J'en ai pris pour mon grade tellement elle était en colère et puis, d'un coup, elle s'est effondrée... Et pour toi ? »

-« Pas terrible mais bon... Ça passera... Dis-moi, on fait comment pour ce soir ? »

-« Il faudrait que je passe chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires pour demain... »

-« Je pense plutôt qu'il t'en faudrait pour quelques jours car, partie comme elle est, Super Glue ne va pas s'arrêter là... Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr. »

-« Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Quelques jours en tête à tête avec mon tout nouveau petit ami... » susurra Sam d'une voix sensuelle.

-« Saaam ! C'est de la torture là ! »

-« Et si on allait manger quelque chose ? J'ai faim moi ! »

-« Tu vas me tuer... »

-« Mais non mon cœur... »

-« Euh... Mon cœur ? »

Les joues de Sam prirent une teinte légèrement rosée et Jack décida d'enfoncer le clou.

-« J'aime beaucoup ! »

Sam vira au cramoisi et Jack sourit.

-« On fait une belle paire... »

-« A qui le dis-tu... »

Après s'être ressaisis, le couple sortit du laboratoire de l'astrophysicienne et prit la direction du mess où il tomba sur Teal'c, Daniel et Janet, cette dernière assise à l'opposé de l'archéologue et l'ignorant royalement. Teal'c, d'habitude impassible, avait l'air complètement dépassé par la situation. Son soulagement s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Jack et Sam pénétrer dans le mess.

-« Si on voulait être tranquille, c'est fichu... » bougonna Jack.

-« Arrête de râler, tu m'auras rien qu'à toi toute la soirée. »

-« C'est officiel, tu veux ma mort ! »

-« Vous nous rejoignez à table mon Colonel ? » demanda Sam ayant aperçu une autre équipe entrer dans le mess.

-« Je vous suis Carter, » enchaina Jack comprenant le message.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Jack, Sam et Teal'c essayèrent d'arranger les choses entre Daniel et Janet. Petit à petit, ils réussissaient à marquer quelques points. En effet, Janet avait consenti à participer à la discussion et, au bout de quarante minutes, les habitudes avaient repris leurs droits. Daniel et Janet en étaient même arrivés à asticoter Jack et Sam sur leur soirée de la veille, cherchant à connaitre tous les détails possibles.

-« Mais comment avez-vous réussi à mettre Super Glue à la porte trois fois de suite ? »

-« Vous avez bien dit trois fois Daniel ? »

-« Oui ! C'est ce que Jack m'a dit à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure ! »

-« Sam ? »

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard. Leur répit avait été de courte durée.

-« Et vous alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous soyez dans un tel état ce matin ? »

-« Ah vous ne savez pas mon Colonel ? Cassie a un père maintenant ! »

-« Un père ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous devrions savoir Doc ? »

-« ... »

-« Cassandra a demandé à Daniel d'être son père et ce dernier a accepté ! »

-« Danny Boy ! Il va falloir sabrer le champagne ! »

-« Comme n'est pas comme si... »

-« Vous deveniez père ? Mais si Daniel ! Parfaitement ! »

Les discussions continuèrent mais, bien vite, Daniel les réorienta sur ses amis et leur Super Glue. Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard de connivence.

-« Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il se fait tard. Je vais rentrer chez moi. »

-« Mon Colonel ? »

-« Oui Carter ? »

-« Euh... Je n'ai pas ma voiture car elle est en panne... Pourriez-vous me raccompagner chez moi ? »

-« Mais bien sur Carter ! »

-« Si vous voulez rester travailler un peu dans votre laboratoire, je peux vous reconduire chez vous un peu plus tard Sam. »

-« Non, ça va aller... J'ai envie de rentrer tôt ce soir. »

Sans demander leur reste, Jack et Sam s'éclipsèrent sous les regards ahuris de leurs amis. Une fois dans l'ascenseur qui les menait aux vestiaires, ils explosèrent de rire. Ils réussirent cependant à garder leur sérieux quand ils croisèrent Walter dans les couloirs à la sortie des vestiaires et filèrent de la base.

-« Tu penses que tu en as pour longtemps chez toi ? »

-« Le temps de rassembler des affaires dans un sac et ce sera bon. L'affaire de trente minutes maximum je pense. »

-« Alors je te dépose et le temps que tu fasses ton sac, je file à l'épicerie à deux pas de chez toi faire un ravitaillement. »

-« Ok. A ton avis, je prends des affaires jusqu'à quand ? »

-« Et pourquoi pas pour toujours ? »

« ack, je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter. Je dois prévoir jusqu'à quand ? »

-« Sam, je t'aime et je sais que mes sentiments sont partagés. On a déjà perdu 7 ans et je n'ai pas envie de perdre une seconde de plus, » expliqua Jack en se garant devant chez Sam. « Après, si tu ne te sens pas prête, je comprendrai et je patienterai le temps nécessaire... »

-« Je te préviens Jack O'Neill, si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût ! Ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel je souhaite plaisanter ! »

-« Mais moi non plus Sam, moi non plus ! »

-« Tu veux que je vienne vivre chez toi ? »

-« Je veux qu'on vive ensemble Sam, que ce soit chez toi ou chez moi... Mais je respecterai ton choix, quel qu'il soit. »

-« Jack, regarde-moi s'il te plait. Tu n'as pas à attendre. J'adore ta maison, elle est pleine de charme et je m'y sens bien. Laisse-moi une petite heure pour rassembler l'ensemble de mes affaires. D'accord ? »

-« Je t'aime ! »

-« A tout de suite mon cœur. »

Après un dernier baiser, Sam quitta le véhicule tout sourire et Jack prit la direction de l'épicerie. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour et découvrit Sam devant l'entrée de chez elle, en pleine discussion avec une silhouette masculine qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose... Intrigué, il s'approcha. La conversation semblait animée.

-« Alors comme ça tu fais tes valises ? Tu quittes enfin le SGC ? » demanda Pete en glissant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, jambes écartées.

-« Non, je ne quitte pas le SGC ! J'emménage avec mon compagnon. »

Sam défiait Pete du regard, les bras croisés tout en jouant avec ses clés de maison.

-« Ainsi tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie... » cracha Pete.

-« Oui Pete. Et toi ? » demanda Sam l'air de rien en fermant sa maison à clé.

-« J'avais un espoir vis-à-vis d'une personne, » commença Pete en s'approchant du dos de Sam, « mais je me suis rendu compte il y a peu que cet espoir était vain. »

Il tenta de poser ses mains sur ses hanches mais Sam, l'ayant senti s'avancer, se décala sur le côté, hors de porté de ses mains baladeuses.

-« Je suis désolée pour toi Pete, » dit Sam sans savoir qu'il parlait d'elle. « Mais vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu venais me voir ? » s'énerva la jeune femme.

-« Je passais dans le coin... » biaisa Pete.

-« Pete ! Pour la quatrième fois, tu bosses à Denver et tu « passais dans le coin » ? »demanda brusquement Sam en imitant le symbole des guillemets.

-« Laisse tomber Sam. Je ne t'importunerai plus. »

-« Alors ma puce ? Tu es prête ? » intervint Jack sentant Sam s'énerver de plus en plus.

-« Jack ! Tu es de retour ! » dit Sam en s'installant dans le creux de ses bras. « Laisse-moi te présenter Pete, un ami de mon frère Marc. »

-« Enchanté, » dit Pete en serrant les dents.

-« De même. Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

-« Non, je passai par là et je me suis dit que j'allais dire bonjour à la petite sœur de mon ami. Je vais m'en aller. Au revoir Sam. N'oublie pas d'appeler Marc de temps en temps... Tu lui manques... »

-« Je le ferai Pete, promis. »

-« Au revoir Sam. Jack. »

-« Pete. »

Une fois l'intrus parti, Jack serra son étreinte autour de Sam qui lâcha un immense soupire.

-« Tout va bien ? »

-« Il m'a fait peur... Je sortais de la maison pour finir de mettre mes bagages sous le porche en t'attendant et il s'est approché de moi par derrière, s'annonçant au dernier moment. »

-« C'est terminé maintenant, je suis là. »

-« J'espère ne jamais le revoir... »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Il me met mal à l'aise... »

-« Peut-être parce que tu es cet « espoir » qu'il avait... »

-« Moi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

-« Crois-moi, je l'ai su à la seconde où j'ai vu comment il te regardait... »

-« Tu es sûr ? »

-« Certain ! Prête à emménager ? »

-« Plus que jamais. »

Le couple chargea les bagages de la jeune femme dans le 4X4 du militaire puis il prit la direction de leur maison.

Une fois arrivés au chalet, Jack se chargea de ranger les courses dans la cuisine pendant que Sam installait ses affaires dans les placards de sa moitié. Quand elle le rejoignit, Jack lui tendit une bière bien fraiche et un trousseau de clé.

-« Bienvenue à la maison ma Puce. »

-« Merci mon Cœur. Mais tu sais, si je me pointe à la base avec un jeu de clés dont le porte clé représente les Simpsons, je suis sure que ça va jaser encore plus que d'habitude... »

-« Tu as raison... Encore plus après notre fuite d'aujourd'hui ! »

Jack et Sam furent interrompus par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

-« Le festival recommence... »

-« Note le changement Jack, ce soir ta Morue a réussi à se retenir pendant une heure avant de se pointer ! »

-« Waouh ! Quel changement ! »

Jack ouvrit la porte et se figea.

-« Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ? » demanda Jack surpris.

Une jeune femme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son visage disait vaguement quelque chose à Jack mais il ne parvenait pas à remettre un nom sur ce visage. Sam s'approcha et se figea lorsqu'elle reconnut leur visiteuse.

-« Mais voyons Jack... »

Le visage de Jack se décomposa. A peine la jeune femme avait-elle ouvert la bouche que Jack avait reconnu la Super Glue qui l'importunait depuis des jours ! Il se tourna vers Sam qui acquiesça. L'envahissante voisine s'était métamorphosée : elle avait troqué ses tenues flashis et son maquillage vulgaire pour un simple jean et un t-shirt, son visage ne contenait aucune once de maquillage et ses cheveux étaient retenus par une simple queue de cheval.

-« Quel est votre problème ce soir ? »

-« Je voulais vous remercier de votre hospitalité d'hier en vous invitant à partager un barbecue avec moi ce soir.. »

-« Je suis désolé mademoiselle mais ce soir est particulier pour nous. Nous avons des choses à célébrer ! »

-« Et puis-je savoir quoi ? » questionna la curieuse en essayant de pénétrer dans la maison de son voisin.

-« Sam m'a fait l'immense honneur d'accepter de vivre avec moi. »

-« Oh ! Comme c'est mignon, » s'étrangla la Morue. « Laissez-moi vous offrir le champagne ! »

-« Sans vouloir vous offenser, nous préférerions fêter nos fiançailles en privé, » intervint Sam en refermant la porte. « Bonne soirée ! »

Sam se retourna vers Jack qu'il découvrit figé, les yeux braqués sur elle.

-« Nos fiançailles ? »

-« Il fallait bien trouver une solution pour qu'elle parte et ne revienne pas... » rougit Sam.

-« L'idée ne me déplait pas... »

Sam resta sans voix. Jack vit les différentes émotions passer sur le visage de sa compagne : la surprise, l'émotion, la joie... Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'inviter à le suivre dans le salon.

-« Tu serais contre l'idée de fiançailles et donc de mariage à plus long terme ? »

-« C'est-à-dire que... Euh... Que... »

-« Sam ? »

-« C'est assez soudain... A vrai dire, je n'y avais jamais songé avant... Enfin si... Dans mes rêves les plus fous... Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour pouvoir réellement l'envisager et en parler avec toi… »

-« Je t'avoue que pour moi aussi c'est soudain mais... Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus cette loi entre nous, je n'ai plus envie d'attendre... Tu es la femme que j'aime, mon âme sœur et je rêve de vivre pour toujours à tes côtés... »

-« Nous vivons déjà ensemble Jack. »

-« Oui mais je ne veux plus rencontrer de « Pete » et devoir justifier notre couple auprès de blaireau comme lui ! »

-« Serais-tu jaloux ? »

-« Oui... Depuis le premier jour... Et de tous les hommes qui ont osé avoir ne serait-ce que le dixième des mêmes pensées que moi… »

-« J'aime cette idée... »

Sam déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jack avant de se blottir dans ses bras sur le canapé. Ce dernier savourait ces instants de douceur dessinant des arabesques sur le ventre de sa compagne.

-« Tu sais, moi aussi je n'aime pas toutes ces femmes qui te regardent avec envie... Je crois que, si je n'étais pas civilisée, j'arracherai les yeux de l'autre Morue... » souffla Sam.

-« Ne te prive surtout pas ma Puce, » sourit Jack.

-« Et me retrouver en prison ? Non, je préfère tes bras... »

-« Ça me va aussi, » dit Jack avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Sam.

De nouveau le silence s'installa, calme, apaisant. Le couple profitait de la présence de l'autre. Les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées tournaient dans leur tête et faisaient leur bonhomme de chemin.

-« Sam ? » appela Jack dans un souffle. « Tu accepterais de devenir ma femme ? »

-« Oui, » répondit cette dernière sur le même ton.

-« Je t'aime Sam... »

Pendant de longues minutes, ils savourèrent ses instants, échangeant baiser sur baiser sous l'œil indiscret de leur trop curieuse voisine qui n'avait pas voulu les croire lorsque Sam lui avait annoncé leurs fiançailles.

-« Tu m'excuses une seconde ? »

-« Tu vas où ? »

-« Je reviens vite, c'est promis ! »

Jack se dégagea de la douce étreinte de Sam et quitta le salon pour y revenir rapidement. Il s'approcha de sa compagne et mit un genou à terre.

-« Jack ! »

-« Chut... Laisse-moi faire les choses en règle ma Puce. »

Sam sourit et acquiesça. Jack lui prit les mains et plongea son regard dans les yeux azur brillant d'émotion de Sam. Le colonel prit son courage à deux mains et glissa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortie un magnifique solitaire.

-« Oh ! »

-« Samantha Elisabeth Carter, me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme et la mère de mes enfants ? »

-« Oui Jack ! Oui ! » souffla Sam, un immense sourire sur les lèvres et des larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

Les mains tremblantes d'émotion, Jack glissa tant bien que mal le solitaire à l'annuaire gauche de Sam. Mais celui-ci était trop grand pour le fin doigt de Sam et la bague tourna sur elle-même et la pierre vint jouer avec la paume de la main de la jeune femme. Le visage de Jack se décomposa et Sam ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

-« Tu me demandes en mariage et tu ne connais pas mon tour de doigt ? »

-« Je... C'était la bague de fiançailles de ma grand-mère... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la faire redimensionner... »

-« Ne fait pas cette tête ! Cette bague est juste magnifique et le fait que ce soit une bague de famille me touche au plus haut point... Je t'aime Jack... »

-« Si tu ne l'aimes pas, on peut toujours aller en acheter une... »

-« Non Jack ! Je refuse ! Cette bague que tu viens de me glisser au doigt a pour moi plus de symbolique qu'une quelconque autre bague ! »

-« Il faudra quand même aller chez le bijoutier pour la faire ajuster à ta taille. »

-« Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'on allait la laisser comme ça... Au risque de la perdre à tout moment... »

-« Ne te moque pas de moi ! »

-« Tu es mignon quand tu boudes... »

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Jack et il laissa ses mains s'abandonner sur le corps de sa compagne. Il déposa un chemin de baisers le long de sa nuque.

-« Jack... »

-« Ça ne te plait pas ? » demanda Jack en continuant sa douce torture.

-« Je n'ai jamais dit ça mon Cœur, » soupira Sam.

La jeune femme entra dans le jeu de son homme et échangea avec lui un baiser passionné. Ses mains ne tardèrent pas à parcourir le corps musclé de son compagnon, passant même sous le revers de son t-shirt.

-« Sam... »

-« Ça ne te plait pas ? » le taquina Sam.

Jack la coupa en écrasant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa moitié. Les baisers et les caresses s'enchainaient. Chacun apprenait à déchiffrer les réactions du corps de l'autre.

Derrière la fenêtre, l'encombrante voisine observait dégoutée la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle venait de comprendre que cette « blondasse », comme elle l'appelait, était beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle avait beau être révulsée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les marques d'affection que le couple échangeait. Dans sa tête s'échafaudait un plan pour détourner le beau militaire de son centre d'intérêt actuel pour qu'elle-même soit l'objet de toutes ses attentions. Satisfaite de son idée, elle quitta son poste d'observation pour mettre son plan à exécution.

A l'intérieur du salon, un bruit d'estomac vint mettre fin à leur moment de tendresse.

-« Aurais-tu faim colonel de mon cœur ? »

Jack la regarda penaud et le sourire de Sam s'agrandit.

-« Et si nous allions au restaurant ? » proposa Jack. « On a nos fiançailles à fêter... »

-« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerai qu'on reste à la maison... Entre nous... Et qu'on célèbre tous les changements de ces dernières 48 heures à notre manière... »

-« Et tu as quoi en tête ? »

-« Un petit diner simple et sympa... En tête à tête avec mon fiancé... Juste toi et moi... »

-« Ça me va. »

Après un dernier baiser, Jack se leva et aida Sam à faire de même. Quand il commença à s'éloigner, elle le retint avec un froncement de sourcil.

-« Tu vas où comme ça ? »

-« Il faut bien faire à manger ma Puce. »

-« Je te découvre un talent de cordon bleu... Intéressant tout ça... Je croyais que tu ne savais faire que les barbecues... »

-« Pour tout le monde, je ne sais faire que des barbecues. Surtout pour Daniel en fait ! Je réserve les bons petits plats pour ma famille et tu fais partie de ma famille Sam. »

-« J'adore cette idée... De faire partie de ta famille... »

Jack s'installa aux fourneaux après avoir sorti de quoi faire un diner simple. Sam s'éclipsa le temps de prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait passé un jeans et un fin débardeur de soie bleu pâle.

-« Hum... Jolie tenue... »

-« La vue n'est pas mal non plus, » dit Sam en s'approchant de Jack.

Sam se plaça derrière Jack, posa sa tête sur son épaule et l'enlaça de ses bras. Elle observait ainsi Jack cuisiner tout en savourant le contact avec son corps puissant. Négligemment, elle laissa ses doigts faire des arabesques sur le ventre plat de son homme.

-« Sam, si tu continues comme ça, je risque de tout faire brûler... »

-« Désolée... »

-« Ne le soit pas, j'adore ton toucher. »

-« En tout cas, ça sent bon... »

-« Tu veux gouter ? »

- « Avec plaisir. »

Jack fit tourner la cuillère dans la sauce et la souleva jusqu'à la bouche de Sam qui trempa le bout de ses lèvres dans le mélange.

-« C'est délicieux Jack. »

Ce dernier posa délicatement la cuillère en bois dans la casserole et tourna sa tête vers Sam pour échanger un baiser passionné.

-« En effet, c'est délicieux. »

-« Très fin Jack ! »

Sam dressa la table et, une fois le repas prêt, le couple s'installa. Pendant le diner, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien : leur relation, la base, leur mariage aussi...

-« Que veux-tu comme dessert ? » demanda Sam.

-« Rien... » répondit Jack un sourire charmeur en s'approchant de sa compagne.

-« Tu es sûr ? »

-« Parfaitement ma Puce. »

Sam commença à débarrasser mais Jack l'attrapa dans le creux de ses bras. Il lui prit les assiettes des mains et les redéposa sur la table.

-« Jack ! »

-« J'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir ma Puce, » dit Jack en déposant des baisers le long du cou de Sam.

-« Et quels sont-ils ? » murmura la jeune femme.

-« Suis-moi... »

Jack tendit sa main et Sam s'en saisit. Il la guida doucement jusqu'à leur chambre en la couvrant de douces attentions. Elle avait très bien saisi les intentions de son colonel et n'y voyait aucune objection. A peine la porte refermée derrière eux, elle se blottit dans les bras de son homme et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les baisers se succédèrent de plus en plus passionnés. Avec délicatesse, Jack passa ses mains sous son fin débardeur et entreprit de le lui enlever sensuellement. De son côté, Sam s'attaquait doucement mais surement aux boutons de son pantalon. Bien rapidement leurs vêtements s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce et le couple se retrouva allongé dans son lit à se témoigner mutuellement toute l'affection qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Au bout de longues minutes, Jack s'éloigna doucement de la jeune femme.

-« Sam ? »

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon Cœur ? »

-« Avant qu'on aille plus loin, j'aimerai te poser une question... »

-« Dis-moi tout... »

-« Je... J'aimerai savoir si tu souhaites... Si tu souhaites des enfants... »

-« ... »

-« Je suis sérieux Sam... »

-« Je m'en doute Jack. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'aimerai avoir des enfants avec toi. Mais à une seule condition... »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Je veux que tu désires vraiment ses enfants et qu'ils sachent qu'ils avaient un grand frère, Charlie... Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses parce que je désire un enfant... »

-« Sam, ma Sam... Si tu savais à quel point ce que tu me dis me touche ! Charlie sera toujours dans mon cœur mais je me sens aujourd'hui prêt à accueillir d'autres enfants... Surtout si tu es leur mère... »

- « Alors on est d'accord ! »

-« Attention ma Puce ! Je veux au moins une fille et un garçon ! »

-« Ça marche pour moi ! Je vais appeler demain pour annuler le rendez-vous que j'ai pris cet après-midi avec mon gynéco... »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Si on veut des enfants, je n'ai pas besoin de me faire prescrire la pilule. A moins bien sûr que tu veuilles qu'on attende un peu avant de les mettre en route... » dit Sam avec le regard fuyant.

-« Sam, regarde-moi. »

Jack glissa ses doigts sous son menton et l'obligea doucement à redresser son visage vers lui.

-« Tu es en train de me dire que, si nous nous aimons à cet instant, un enfant pourrait très vite venir agrandir notre famille ? »

-« Oui... »

-« Ne prends pas cet air dépité ma Puce ! J'adore cette idée ! Mais, si tu veux qu'on... »

-« Je ne veux pas qu'on attende Jack ! Je veux tout avec toi ! Mariage, enfants, la totale ! »

-« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend mon amour ? » demanda Jack mutin.

-« Je ne sais pas... » répondit Sam avant d'embrasser Jack passionnément.

Le jeune couple laissa parler leurs corps et leurs sentiments et, bientôt, la pièce fut envahit de soupirs et de cris de plaisir. Chacun des deux voulait montrer à l'autre l'étendu de son amour et Jack et Sam atteignirent l'extase tel un seul homme. Epuisé mais heureux, Jack s'effondra sur Sam avant de s'écarter. La jeune femme vint rapidement se blottir dans le creux de ses bras.

-« Je t'aime Jack... »

-« Moi aussi ma Puce. »

Rapidement, le sommeil gagna les deux militaires.

Deux heures plus tard, Sam se réveilla, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle déposa un baiser sur la poitrine de Jack avant de s'écarter doucement.

-« Tu comptes aller où comme ça ma Puce ? »

-« Je reviens. »

Après un dernier baiser, Sam réussit à quitter l'étreinte amoureuse de Jack, enfila son shorty ainsi qu'une chemise de Jack et sortit de la chambre. Elle y repassa rapidement la tête quelques minutes plus tard en coup de vent.

-« Jack appelle les pompiers ! La maison de ta voisine brûle ! »

Sam repartit en direction de la porte d'entrée en courant pendant que Jack composait le numéro des secours. La jeune femme se précipita dans le jardin en direction de la maison voisine et pénétra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse sans aucune hésitation, n'ayant pas vu son occupante à l'extérieur. Sam partit à sa recherche et finit par la trouver dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, plutôt dénudée. Ni une ni deux, elle vérifia son pouls, soulagée de découvrir qu'elle était toujours vivante, recouvrit son corps d'un drap et chargea la jeune femme sur son épaule tel un sac de pommes de terre. Cependant lorsqu'elle se retourna pour sortir de la pièce, elle fut bloquée par la porte fermée. Elle s'en approcha et tenta de l'ouvrir mais la chaleur du feu avait fait travailler le bois et elle refusa de s'ouvrir. Sam posa donc son fardeau et enfonça la porte. Lorsqu'enfin elle s'ouvrit, l'épaule de Sam était douloureuse et ses poumons la brulaient mais elle n'écouta pas son corps. Elle reprit le corps de sa voisine sur son épaule et quitta la pièce puis la maison.

De son côté, Jack, après avoir passé un jean, se précipita à la suite de Sam un extincteur à la main. A son tour, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison après avoir mis un linge humide sur son nez et sa bouche et trouva bien vite l'origine du foyer : le salon de madame Johnson était en flamme. A l'aide de son extincteur, il s'attaqua à la base du foyer qu'il avait repéré grâce à son entrainement militaire. Il repéra une ombre furtive se diriger vers la sortie et fut soulager de reconnaitre la silhouette chargée de Sam. A l'extérieur les bruits de sirène approchaient à vitesse grand V annonçant l'arrivée des secours et bientôt des pompiers en tenue virent prendre la relève de Jack avec une lance à incendie. Jack se précipita à l'extérieur et découvrit sa voisine étendue sur le sol, plusieurs équipiers des services paramédicaux autour d'elle. A quelques pas de là se trouvait Sam aux prises avec de violentes quintes de toux et un infirmier qui essayait de la forcer à respirer dans un masque à oxygène. Jack se précipita vers elle en retirant le linge qui recouvrait sa face.

-« Sam, ma Puce ! Ça va ? »

-« J'ai connu *toux* mieux... »

-« Madame, vous devez vraiment conserver l'apport en oxygène ! Vous avez inhalé beaucoup de monoxyde de carbone et ça peut représenter un danger pour votre santé. »

-« Ecoute-les, je t'en prie Sam... »

Devant l'inquiétude de Jack, Sam se laissa enfin faire en se blottissant dans ses bras. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte et sentit son major se détendre malgré les quintes de toux. L'infirmier sourit et reporta son attention sur le militaire.

-« Tout va bien pour vous Monsieur ? »

-« Je m'étais protégé le visage avec ça, » expliqua Jack en tendant le linge à l'infirmier.

-« Vous avez eu un bon réflex mais je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. »

-« D'accord. »

L'infirmier vérifia les constantes de Jack et fut satisfait des résultats obtenus.

-« Bien, vos constantes sont bonnes mais il va falloir surveiller ça pendant les prochaines 12 heures. Quant à votre épouse, je préfèrerai qu'elle passe la nuit en observation à l'hôpital. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Elle a inhalé beaucoup de fumées toxiques et a visiblement fait des efforts pour sortir votre voisine de la maison. »

- « Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Jack.

-« Ils sont en train de la stabiliser avant de la transporter au Penrose Hospital. Son état est critique mais nous avons bon espoir qu'elle s'en sorte. »

-« Bien. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, les secours emportaient leur voisine et l'infirmier se tourna vers le couple.

-« La seconde ambulance vient d'arriver. En route madame. »

-« Jack, je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ! »

-« Madame, soyez sérieuse ! L'inhalation prolongée de monoxyde de carbone peut avoir de graves conséquences et je refuse de prendre ce risque ! »

-« Et si vous la conduisiez à la base de Cheyenne Mountain ? Nous disposons là bas d'une infirmerie très compétente. Tu en penses quoi Sam ? »

-« Je préfèrerai Jack... »

-« Ok, j'appelle la base pour les prévenir de notre arrivée. »

-« Mais monsieur... »

-« Je suis le colonel Jack O'Neill et voici le major Samantha Carter, » le coupa Jack. « Ils ne feront aucune objection pour nous accueillir. »

-« Bien colonel. »

L'infirmier se dirigea vers ses collègues pendant que Jack courrait jusqu'à chez lui récupérer quelques affaires et fermer sa maison à clé. Une fois la situation expliquée et Jack revenu, les ambulanciers transportèrent le couple de militaires jusqu'au SGC où ils furent accueillis par l'officier de garde qui les conduisit directement jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p><em>TBC…<em>

_Reviews ?_


	5. Cinquième partie

_**Rappel :** _

_-« La seconde ambulance vient d'arriver. En route madame. »_

_-« Jack, je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ! »_

_-« Madame, soyez sérieuse ! L'inhalation prolongée de monoxyde de carbone peut avoir de graves conséquences et je refuse de prendre ce risque ! »_

_-« Et si vous la conduisiez à la base de Cheyenne Mountain ? Nous disposons là bas d'une infirmerie très compétente. Tu en penses quoi Sam ? »_

_-« Je préfèrerai Jack... »_

_-« Ok, j'appelle la base pour les prévenir de notre arrivée. »_

_-« Mais monsieur... »_

_-« Je suis le colonel Jack O'Neill et voici le major Samantha Carter, » le coupa Jack. « Ils ne feront aucune objection pour nous accueillir. »_

_-« Bien colonel. »_

_L'infirmier se dirigea vers ses collègues pendant que Jack courrait jusqu'à chez lui récupérer quelques affaires et fermer sa maison à clé. Une fois la situation expliquée et Jack revenu, les ambulanciers transportèrent le couple de militaires jusqu'au SGC où ils furent accueillis par l'officier de garde qui les conduisit directement jusqu'à l'infirmerie._

* * *

><p>Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils découvrirent le docteur Reed qui s'approchait déjà d'eux.<p>

-« Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, que vous est-il arrivé ? »

-« La maison de ma voisine a pris feu et Carter est allée lui porter assistance pendant que j'appelais les secours. Nous avons inhalé du monoxyde de carbone, Carter plus que moi. »

-« Très bien. Je vais vous examiner Major. Pendant ce temps Colonel, l'infirmier Splinter va s'occuper de vous. »

-« Bien. »

Après un rapide examen, Reed et Splinter confirmèrent les diagnostics des secours. Ils placèrent Sam sous oxygène et l'installèrent aux côtés de Daniel pour la nuit. Rapidement Jack la rejoignit et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Daniel, réveillé par les allers et venues du personnel médical, observait intrigué la scène.

-« Tu te sens mieux ? »

-« Oui, ne t'en fait pas. »

-« Je vais aller nous chercher des vêtements un peu plus décents... »

-« C'est vrai que vos tenus sont... Intéressantes ! »

-« Daniel ? »

-« En personne ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

-« Tu te souviens de la maison de cette bonne madame Johnson ? Et bien, grâce aux pompiers, seul le salon est vraiment dévasté ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu nous as bien entendu ! Nous étions sur le point d'aller nous coucher quand nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il y avait le feu là-bas. Sam s'est précipitée pendant que j'appelais les secours. Fin de l'histoire. Je reviens dans cinq minutes, ok ? »

Sam acquiesça et Jack quitta la pièce. A peine la porte était-elle fermée que Daniel se tourna vers Sam.

-« Alors comme ça tu étais chez Jack ce soir encore ? »

-« Il fallait bien... Donner le change... Vis-à-vis de sa Super Glue... »

-« Et ça fait longtemps que vous vous tutoyez tous les deux ? »

-« Daniel... » soupira la jeune femme. « Vous croyez vraiment... Que la glue que vous avez... Collé dans les pattes du Colonel... Allait gober l'histoire du couple... Si nous nous vouvoyions ? »

-« Hum... Ça passe pour cette fois... »

-« Dites tout de suite... Que je suis... Une menteuse ! »

-« On va dire que votre tenue à tous les deux apporte quelques doutes ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment vous vous êtes retrouvée avec une chemise à Jack sur le dos et visiblement peu de choses en dessous ? »

-« Je... » hésita Sam avant de trouver quelque chose à répondre. « J'ai oublié mon pyjama ! »

-« Le premier soir passe encore mais il me semble que vous deviez repasser chez vous ce soir... »

-« Nous... Avons eu un contretemps... »

-« De quel genre ? »

-« Vous nous avez caché que... Vous faisiez parti de... La police Daniel ? »

-« N'essayez pas de détourner la conversation Sam ! »

Fort heureusement pour Sam, Jack réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte vêtu de son uniforme et avec une tenue propre pour sa compagne. Il l'aidait à rejoindre la petite salle de bain réservée aux militaires hospitalisés et attendit derrière la porte pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la chambre, ils furent soulagés de trouver Daniel endormi et ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée, Sam confortablement installée dans son lit et Jack, sur sa chaise, sa tête reposant sur le lit de la jeune femme.

C'est dans cette position que le Général Hammond les découvrit le lendemain matin en pénétrant dans la pièce au pas de course. Il avait en effet été informé des évènements de la nuit et il fut instantanément rassuré en les voyant endormis. Il prit de leurs nouvelles auprès du docteur Reed qui lui confirma qu'ils étaient tous deux hors de danger mais qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu de repos aussi réveilla-t-il doucement ses deux officiers pour leur annoncer qu'ils étaient en congés jusqu'au lundi matin suivant. Après un rapide check-up par Janet, ils furent libérés et Jack ramena sa belle chez eux.

-« Alors ? »

-« Alors quoi ? »

-« Qu'as-tu envie de faire de ce week-end prolongé ? »

-« Profiter de mon fiancé un maximum... »

-« Ça me va ! Je vais prendre une douche et ensuite je t'emmène en ville. »

-« En ville ? »

-« On a une bague à mettre à ta taille il me semble... »

-« J'aime beaucoup ce programme... »

Jack partit donc en direction de la salle de bain. Il était absent depuis quelques minutes seulement quand le téléphone sonna. Depuis la salle de bain, Jack cria à Sam de répondre ce qu'elle fit.

-« Allo ? »

_-« Euh... Sam ? » _

Sam ferma les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocutrice.

-« Cassandra ! Bonjour ma puce ! Comment vas-tu ? »

_-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Jack ? » _

-« Tu sais bien que ton père a fait en sorte de coller une poupée Barbie dans les jambes de Jack. Je ne fais que l'aider à s'en débarrasser. »

_-« Mais il me semblait pourtant que la locataire de Martha était à l'hôpital. » _

Jack qui était sorti de la douche s'approcha de Sam et l'enlaça avant de commencer à déposer de doux baisers dans son cou. Cette dernière faisait tout pour garder son sang froid.

-« Oui mais il fallait bien que... Que je récupère mes affaires… »

_-« Tout va bien Sam ? Tu as une voix bizarre tout à coup... » _

-« Oui Cassie, » souffla Sam.

_-« Attends ! Je rêve ! Alors ça y est ! Jack et toi ? Enfin ! Quand Papa et Maman sauront ça ! » _

-« Ah non Cassandra ! Je te l'interdis ! »

_-« Tu me l'interdis ? Et j'aurais quoi en échange ? » _

-« Nous ferais-tu du chantage jeune fille ? »

_-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sam... Bon, laissez-moi 1h et j'arrive ! On a à parler tous les trois ! » _

-« Une minute Cassie, » intervint Jack en se saisissant du combiné, « Sam et moi avons un rendez-vous et ne serons de retour qu'en fin d'après-midi. »

_-« Un rendez-vous ? Ne me dites pas que vous allez vous marier en douce quand même ?! »_

-« A ce soir Cassandra Jackson ! » dit Jack en raccrochant.

Jack serra Sam dans ses bras et blottit son visage dans le cou de sa belle.

-« Moi qui aurait souhaité garder notre relation secrète pendant quelques temps... »

-« Je suis persuadée que Cassie gardera notre secret si nous lui expliquons. »

-« Mouais... A ton avis, elle veut quoi en échange de son silence ? »

-« Mon petit doigt me dit que ça a un rapport avec ses parents... »

-« Pauvre de nous ! »

-« Allons, ne soit pas pessimiste mon cœur ! Nous trouverons toujours une solution... Et puis, nous ne sommes pas passibles de Cour Martiale, nous souhaitons nous marier et je risque de tomber enceinte de toi à tout moment. Donc il faudra bien l'annoncer à un moment ou à un autre. Notre secret ne pourra pas en rester un longtemps. »

-« Je le sais mais j'aurai aimé pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi et surtout, surtout, faire en sorte que Daniel ne gagne pas son pari ! »

-« Quel pari ? »

-« A ton avis ? Cet idiot a parié qu'il ne se passerait rien entre lui et la doc tant que JE n'aurai pas avancé avec toi ! »

Sam éclata de rire avant de comprendre !

-« Pauvre Janet ! Et elle qui désespère de voir Daniel enfin comprendre les sentiments qu'elle nourrit à son égard ! »

-« Bon, assez parlé de Danny Boy ! Nous avons une bague à mettre à ta taille ! »

Deux heures plus tard, le couple poussait la porte de la petite bijouterie où Jack achetait régulièrement des bijoux pour les femmes de sa famille. Le vieux monsieur qui tenait la boutique le reconnut tout de suite et un sourire s'afficha immédiatement sur son visage.

-« Monsieur O'Neill ! Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Très bien Grand-Père Henry et vous ? »

-« Tout va bien ! Mais dites-moi mon petit, qui est cette charmante jeune femme qui vous accompagne ? Ne serait-ce pas la dénommée Samantha Carter dont vous me parlez régulièrement ? » ajouta le vieil homme à voix basse.

-« Vous avez tout compris Grand-Père Henry ! Laissez-moi vous présenter ma fiancée, Samantha. Ma puce, voici un très grand ami, Grand-Père Henry. »

-« Enchantée Monsieur. »

-« Tout le plaisir est pour moi mademoiselle et toutes mes félicitations à vous deux ! Mais que puis-je faire pour vous ? Une bague par exemple ? »

-« En fait, nous avons déjà la bague mais le doigt de Sam est nettement plus fin que celui de ma grand-mère et nous aimerions que vous la mettiez à la taille de ma promise. »

-« Ce serait un honneur pour moi mes enfants ! Donnez-moi votre main mon petit que je puisse prendre la dimension de votre annulaire gauche. »

-« Vous me la rendrez après, hein Grand-Père Henry ! Je l'ai attendu trop longtemps pour laisser qui que ce soit l'emmener loin de moi. »

Les yeux de Sam s'embuèrent d'émotion et Jack ne put s'empêcher de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle. Le vieux monsieur prit les mesures nécessaires et Jack lui confia la précieuse bague.

-« Repassez dans une heure et vous pourrez enfin porter votre bague. »

-« Dans une heure ? » s'étonna Sam. « Habituellement il faut compter une semaine... »

-« Ma petite, sachez qu'ici je fais tout moi-même et que Jacko est comme un fils pour moi. Donc tout ce qu'il me demande sera toujours prioritaire ! Dans une heure, vous porterez votre bague ! Parole de Henry O'Donell ! »

Avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, Jack et Sam quittèrent la bijouterie pour faire un peu de lèche-vitrine en couple. Sans but précis, ils eurent le coup de cœur pour un petit meuble qui leur permettrait de ranger l'ensemble de leurs affaires dans leur chambre. Rendez-vous fut pris pour que l'antiquaire leur livre la commode dès le soir même. Lorsque, de nouveau, ils poussèrent la porte de la bijouterie, Jack put enfin glisser définitivement et avec émotion sa bague au doigt de Sam. Au moment où le couple prenait congé, le vieil homme retint Sam un moment et lui donna un petit paquet. Comme la jeune femme objectait, le vieil homme coupa court à ses remarques en lui disant qu'elle serait quoi en faire le moment venu. Intriguée, Sam ouvrit le paquet et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes tellement elle était touchée par le geste de Grand-Père Henry qui, visiblement, connaissait très bien le colonel cher à son cœur. Après un dernier sourire au bijoutier, la jeune femme rejoignit son colonel qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Lorsque Jack et Sam arrivèrent chez eux après être de nouveau passés chez Sam pour récupérer une petite desserte héritée de sa mère ainsi que quelques objets personnels auxquels la jeune femme tenait particulièrement, ils découvrirent que l'antiquaire les y attendait déjà. Ensemble, ils rentrèrent la commode dans la chambre et l'antiquaire eut la gentillesse d'aider Jack à installer la desserte de Sam dans l'entrée. Pendant que Jack préparait le diner en attendant l'arrivée de Cassie, Sam réorganisait le rangement de leurs affaires ce qui lui permettait de découvrir des trésors dans la garde robe de son homme. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit annonçant l'arrivée de leur petite fouineuse préférée.

-« Entre Cassie, c'est ouvert ! » cria Jack depuis la cuisine.

-« Salut les amoureux ! »

-« Cassie ! »

-« Mais arrêtez de râler un peu ! C'est trop bien ! D'ailleurs Jack, » dit l'ado en pénétrant dans la cuisine à la suite de Sam, « ce serait bien que Papa te demande des conseils pour emballer une femme car il a quelques difficultés avec Maman... »

-« Cassandra, écoute-moi bien, » intervint Sam, « tu ne dois pas parler de Jack et moi pour le moment ! »

-« A une seule condition ! »

-« Laquelle ? » osa demander Jack.

-« Vous devez m'aider en contre-partie ! Maintenant que vous êtes ensemble et plutôt bien engagés si j'en juge par la magnifique bague qui orne le doigt de Sam, c'est Maman et Papa qu'il faut rapprocher... Et je n'y arriverai pas toute seule... Ça fait des mois et des années que j'y travaille et même Martha s'y est mise ! Mais sans succès... »

-« Mais que veux-tu que nous fassions de plus ? Surtout si Martha a échoué ! »

-« Je sais pas moi mais j'en peux plus de savoir Maman malheureuse de cette situation entre Papa et elle ! Et puis il n'a pas meilleure allure lui non plus ! J'en ai marre d'être au centre! »

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard et, ayant compris la détresse de Cassie, acquiescèrent avec un sourire.

-« On ne peut rien te promettre mais, en tout cas, on va faire de notre mieux. »

-« Merci Sam ! » s'exclama Cassandra en se précipitant dans ses bras. « Merci Jack ! »

-« De rien ma grande ! Tu veux rester diner avec nous ? »

-« Je peux ? »

-« A ton avis ! »

-« Je mets la table ! »

Pendant que Cassie s'exécutait dans la bonne humeur, Jack retourna aux fourneaux et Sam se dépêcha d'appeler son amie pour la prévenir que sa fille ne rentrerait qu'après le diner et qu'elle se chargerait de la reconduire. La soirée fut agréable. Le couple réussit sans trop de mal à satisfaire la curiosité de l'adolescente sans en dévoiler plus qu'ils ne le souhaitaient. Sam raccompagna comme promis Cassie chez elle mais ne s'y attarda pas, trop impatiente de rejoindre son fiancé et, enfin, célébrer dignement leur engagement.

Lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller le visage endormie de Sam, la jeune femme ouvrit un œil et se blottit un peu plus dans le cou de son homme qui jouait à faire courir ses doigts dans le creux de ses reins nus.

-« Bonjour ma puce... »

-« Hummm... »

-« Bien dormi ? »

-« A merveille mon cœur et toi ? »

-« Dans tes bras je ne peux que bien dormir ! »

Le couple échangea une série de doux baisers avant que l'estomac de Jack ne se fasse entendre. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-« Il est quelle heure ? »

-« Bientôt 11 heures et demi... »

-« Quoi ? » s'exclama Sam en se redressant soudainement. « 11 heures et demi ? »

-« Un problème ? »

-« Je ne me lève JAMAIS après 9 heures habituellement ! »

-« Eh bien il semblerait que j'ai enfin une bonne influence pour toi ! »

-« Non, tu m'as juste épuisée... »

-« Comme si ça t'avait déplu ! »

- « Ai-je dit le contraire ? »

Au moment où Jack allait répondre, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

-« Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

-« Non et ça ne peut pas être l'autre Super Glue car elle est toujours à l'hôpital... Je vais voir. »

Jack se leva, enfila son jean qui trainait par terre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sam attrapa la chemise de son homme et son jean, les enfila rapidement et suivit son colonel dans l'entrée de leur maison. Elle fut surprise de découvrir 2 officiers en tenues en pleine discussion avec Jack qui les invitait à entrer.

-« Mais entrez. En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? »

-« C'est bien vous qui avez porté secours à Mademoiselle Paris Hamilton monsieur O'Neill ? »

-« En effet. Ma fiancée, Samantha Carter ici présente, s'est rendue compte qu'il y avait le feu que Madame Johnson et, pendant que j'appelai les pompiers, elle a couru porter secours à sa locataire. »

-« Les pompiers nous ont dit que, lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, vous combattiez le feu dans le salon. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de particulier à l'intérieur ? »

-« Non, j'ai juste été étonné que Mademoiselle Hamilton ne se soit pas réveillée ni ne soit sortie bien avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'inconscience... »

-« Moi ce qui m'a étonnée quand j'ai pénétré dans sa chambre, c'était sa tenue et sa position dans le lit... Comme si elle avait attendu quelqu'un jusqu'à risquer sa vie... Mais voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? »

-« Si vous avez un café, ce ne serait pas de refus. »

Sam se rendit dans la cuisine et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec du café pour tout le monde.

-« Monsieur O'Neill, Mademoiselle Carter, connaissez-vous bien votre voisine ? »

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard qui n'échappa en rien aux deux policiers mais ces derniers décidèrent de laisser le couple prendre le temps qui lui fallait pour leur parler. Cela ne tarda pas, Jack prit la parole pendant que Sam posait une main délicate sur la cuisse de son compagnon.

-« Mademoiselle Hamilton a emménagé il y a quelques temps mais, comme je suis militaire, je ne l'ai appris que depuis peu à l'occasion d'une permission. J'avais à peine refermé la porte derrière moi qu'elle sonnait pour se présenter. A partir de ce moment-là, je n'ai plus été tranquille chez moi et j'ai demandé de l'aide à celle qui aujourd'hui est ma fiancée. »

-« Et c'était quand ? »

-« Il y a trois jours. »

-« Sans vouloir nous montrer indiscrets, pourrions-nous avoir plus de détails sur ce qui s'est passé pendant ces trois jours s'il vous plait ? »

-« Le premier soir où Sam était là, il nous a fallu la mettre à la porte à trois reprises mais hier elle ne nous a importunés qu'une seule fois. »

-« Mais quand elle a sonné hier, tu ne l'as pas reconnue Jack. Elle était métamorphosée : plus une trace de maquillage et adieux les tenus sophistiqués. »

-« Que lui avez-vous dit pour la faire partir cette fois-ci ? »

-« Que nous aimerions être tranquille afin de fêter dignement nos fiançailles. Quelques heures plus tard, je me rendais compte qu'il y avait le feu chez Madame Johnson et la suite vous la connaissez. »

-« Ce que vous venez de nous dire ne fait que confirmer ce que nous pensions déjà. »

-« A savoir ? »

-« L'enquêteur des pompiers et nous-mêmes sommes persuadés que c'est Mademoiselle Hamilton elle-même qui a mis le feu à son domicile et, grâce à vous deux, nous comprenons un peu mieux les raisons de son geste. »

-« Vous êtes en train de nous dire que cette folle aurait délibérément mis le feu pour attirer l'attention sur elle ? »

-« J'irai même plus loin monsieur O'Neill en affirmant qu'elle cherchait à attirer votre attention. »

-« Quoi ?! »

-« Ils n'ont pas tord Jack... D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, avant que je n'arrive chez toi, elle n'était pas aussi... Y a-t-il un mot plus fort pour « envahissante » ? »

-« Je ne crois pas ma puce mais je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire ! »

-« Très bien, nous allons prendre vos dépositions et vous laisser tranquille. »

Au moment où les policiers allaient prendre congés du couple une heure plus tard, le téléphone retentit et Jack décrocha.

-« O'Neill... Oui Général, le major Carter est là... Bien Général, je vous la passe. Carter. »

Sam prit le combiné et s'éloigna afin de répondre au Général Hammond. Pendant ce temps, Jack fit face à deux officiers plus que surpris.

-« Vous êtes tous les deux militaires ? »

-« Bah vous ne le saviez pas ? Nous avons pourtant été conduits à la Base de Cheyenne Mountain... »

-« Oui mais nous pensions que vous étiez miliaire mais que votre fiancée était une civile… »

-« Quelque chose semble vous préoccuper Sergent, je me trompe ? »

-« Ça m'étonne que vous ayez réussi à avoir une relation au sein de la même base sans que l'un de vous deux n'ait eu à démissionner... Je suis moi-même entré dans la police pour permettre à ma femme de continuer sa carrière au sein des Marin's... Oh je ne regrette pas, j'ai épousé la femme de ma vie et nous avons trois merveilleux enfants mais quelque fois l'armée me manque... »

-« Je vous comprends mais sachez que Cheyenne Mountain bénéficie d'une réglementation spéciale mais nos rapports ne doivent bien sûr pas interférer dans notre travail. »

-« Vous avez bien de la chance en tout cas. Profitez-en. Pour en revenir à ce qui nous a amené ici, il se peut que vous soyez amené à témoigner. »

-« Pas de problème pour nous, » dit Sam qui venait de revenir dans la pièce.

Les officiers prirent congés et le couple put enfin profiter des jours de vacances qui leur restaient pour aménager leur maison à leur goût à tous les deux, libérer ainsi la maison de Sam et pouvoir la mettre en location.

Le dernier soir avant leur reprise, la jeune femme observait le calme autour d'elle appuyée sur la rambarde du perron. Jack s'approcha doucement et enlaça sa promise.

-« A quoi tu penses ? »

-« A nous... »

-« J'adore cette idée ! »

-« Je vais faire comment pour ma bague ? Si je la porte, toute la base sera au courant avant même que nous ne soyons sortis de l'ascenseur... Mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie de la retirer... » soupira Sam.

-« Et si je te proposais une solution où tu la porterais mais où personne ne la verrait ? »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Où sont tes plaques d'identification ? »

-« Dans la chambre avec les tiennes. »

-« Donne-moi deux minutes, je reviens. »

Comme il lui avait dit, Jack réapparut au côté de Sam avec ses plaques.

-« Que veux-tu faire avec mes plaques Jack ? »

-« Tu permets ? » demanda-t-il en retirant délicatement le solitaire de l'annulaire de Sam.

-« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... »

-« Fais-moi confiance ma puce. »

-« Mais je te fais confiance Jack sinon je ne serais pas là. »

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent d'émotion quand Jack glissa sa bague de fiançailles avec ses plaques avant de mettre le collier autour du cou de sa promise. Une fois ceci fait, Jack releva son visage vers celui de Sam et essuya une larme qui s'était échappée de l'un des yeux de la jeune femme et qui courrait le long de sa joue.

-« Hey, je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu pleures ma puce... »

-« Je sais mais c'est tellement beau... Et je me sens tellement bien dans tes bras, » dit Sam en se blottissant dans les bras de Jack. « Je t'aime... »

Sam repensa alors au paquet de Grand-Père Henry et elle s'éclipsa laissant un Jack interdit sous le perron. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec les plaques de son homme et le petit paquet du bijoutier.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Tu te souviens que Grand-Père Henry m'a retenue l'autre jour ? »

-« Bien sûr ! J'ai même eu beau te torturer, tu n'as pas voulu m'en donner la raison ! »

-« Grand-Père Henry m'a dit que je saurais exactement quand ce serait le moment de t'offrir ce présent et c'est maintenant. »

Jack sentit l'émotion le saisir et il laissa Sam parler.

-« Il te connait très bien tu sais... Il m'a donné ça pour toi, » dit Sam en ouvrant un petit écrin.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit pendentif discret en argent mat avec sur le côté pile un petit diamant et sur le côté face un S gravé dans le métal.

-« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais toi aussi le glisser avec tes plaques et avec un souvenir de moi et de notre engagement sur toi au travail ou en mission... »

-« C'est magnifique ! »

Sam effectua les mêmes gestes que Jack quelques minutes plus tôt puis le couple échangea un baiser avant de profiter de cette dernière soirée avant d'avoir à retourner faire des travaux de bureaux au SGC dès le lendemain.

Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, Sam fila sous la douche et, avant de préparer un bon petit déjeuner, elle repassa par la chambre pour trouver Jack profondément rendormi.

-« Debout marmotte ! »

-« Pas envie... »

-« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es systématiquement en retard maintenant ! Mais sache que JE n'arriverai pas en retard sous prétexte que je suis ta femme ! Je déteste ça ! Mais bon, si tu veux te rendre à la base en taxi, que ça te plaise mais j'espérai vraiment qu'on pourrait parler de la demande de Cassie ce matin... Je ne voudrais pas que notre histoire soit étalée dans le journal de Colorado Springs ! » ajouta Sam en quittant la pièce avec un grand sourire sur le visage car Jack se levait finalement.

Une heure plus tard, Jack et Sam finalisaient leur plan pour répondre au souhait le plus cher de leur jeune amie Cassie.

-« Tu es bien consciente qu'avec ce plan, il va falloir mettre tout le monde dans le coup ? »

-« C'est ce qui est bien dans ce plan Jack ! Comme ça on tiendra notre revanche sur ce cher Daniel qui a tout manigancé avec cette bonne Madame Johnson ! »

-« C'est vrai que, vu sous cet angle, j'ai beaucoup moins de scrupules tout d'un coup ! Enfin sauf vis-à-vis du doc... Je n'ai rien contre elle moi mis à part les piqures bien sûr ! »

-« Donc nous sommes d'accord. »

-« Bien sûr ! Mais comment allons-nous réussir à convaincre Teal'c et le Général Hammond de rentrer dans la combine de même que Madame Johnson et Cassandra ? »

-« Tu me demandes comment on va réussir à convaincre Cassie et cette bonne vieille Madame Johnson ? Tu te moques de moi là ? Nous les avons déjà dans nos poches ! Cassie parce qu'elle n'attend que ça et Madame Johnson parce qu'elle a quelque chose à se faire pardonner et parce qu'elle meure d'envie de rejouer les marieuses ! Quand au Général Hammond, je m'en charge, ne t'en fais pas. »

-« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu me laisses me débrouiller avec Teal'c ? »

-« Toi seul peut réussir à le convaincre d'entrer dans cette mascarade... »

-« Ok, ça marche ! »

Deux jours plus tard, Daniel venait pour la énième fois de surprendre ses amis en grande conversation mais, comme à chaque fois, le silence s'installait lorsqu'il arrivait...

-« Mais vous allez enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? » s'énerva Daniel.

-^ »De quoi parlez-vous Daniel Jackson ? »

-« A chaque fois que je pénètre dans une pièce, tout le monde se tait ! »

-« Ne soyez pas paranoïaque Danny Boy ! »

-« C'est ça ! Moquez-vous de moi ! Ah et, pendant que je vous tiens, c'est quoi cette histoire de diner ? »

-« Daniel ! Comme si nous ne sortions jamais en équipe ! On s'est juste dit que ce serait sympa de profiter de notre temps libre forcé du à votre état pour passer du bon temps ! »

-« Mouais... Ça va être vraiment sympa de faire une soirée en fauteuil roulant... Et puis je suis persuadé que Janet ne me laissera jamais y aller... »

-« C'est pour ça que nous avons décidé de l'inviter ! »

-« Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout ! »

-« Toujours quand il s'agit que faire la fête ! »

-« Bon et sinon, on va où ce soir ? »

-« C'est un peu compliqué puisque c'est Sam qui a fait la réservation et qu'elle ne veut dire à personne où on va ! Elle nous à juste dit « tenue correct exigée »... »

-« Quoi ? Elle est où là ? »

-« A ton avis Danny Boy ? »

-« Dans son laboratoire ! Quel idiot je fais ! Bon j'y courre ! Enfin j'y roule si je veux être exact... »

Pendant plus de deux heures, Daniel tenta de tirer les vers du nez de Sam mais cette dernière ne lâcha rien pour la plus grande frustration de l'archéologue. Elle l'abandonna même lui disant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Janet afin de se préparer et de se pouponner pour la soirée.

-« Mais comment va-t-on vous rejoindre ? »

-« J'enverrai un texto au Colonel pour lui indiquer le nom et l'adresse du restaurant. »

-« Au Colonel, comme c'est charmant ! »

Mais Sam ne laissa pas l'archéologue aller plus loin et quitta son laboratoire sans se retourner. Elle devait trouver Janet au plus vite pour partir avec elle directement afin que cette dernière n'ait pas la merveilleuse idée de passer dans son ancien chez elle. Par chance, elle la retrouva dans les vestiaires et, attrapant le sac avec ses vêtements pour la soirée, elle la suivit jusqu'à sa voiture.

-« Tu sais qu'on aurait pu passer chez toi Sam pour que tu puisses récupérer tes affaires au lieu que tu te trimballes ce sac toute la journée... »

-« Je ne l'ai pas trimballé comme tu dis puisqu'il a été dans mon vestiaire toute la journée ! Et puis, ne pas avoir à faire un détour par chez moi c'est autant de temps de gagner pour passer un agréable moment entre fille ! »

-« Bon, ça me va. Mais quand vas-tu enfin me dire où nous allons ce soir ? »

-« C'est une surprise ! Comme c'était à mon tour de choisir le lieu de la soirée et que j'en ai marre des bars, certes sympa mais pas très féminin, je me suis dit que j'allais bouleverser les habitudes de SG-1 ! »

-« Tu m'intrigues de plus en plus... »

-« Tu vas adorer ! Je te le promets Janet ! »

Les filles arrivèrent chez Janet où les attendaient une Cassandra surexcitée. Les filles se préparèrent avec plaisir et, un peu avant 19h, Sam s'éclipsa pour téléphoner à Jack.

-« O'Neill ? »

-« C'est moi. »

-« Alors tout va bien ? »

-« De notre côté, nous sommes prêtes et vous ? »

-« Fin prêts ! J'ai eu le restaurant au téléphone et tout est prêt aussi là-bas. »

-« Parfait ! Je n'en reviens pas que le Fratelli ait accepté de privatiser leur restaurant juste pour nous ! »

-« Je crois que, pour ce point, nous pouvons remercier Madame Johnson ! »

-« Tu sais si elle nous rejoint ce soir au bar ? »

-« Je l'ai eu au téléphone et Hammond et Teal'c passent la chercher pendant que nous piégeons Danny Boy et la doc ! »

-« Tout est parfait alors ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas que le Général Hammond ait accepté notre requête ! »

-« Et oui ! Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ça fonctionne... »

-« Bon je te laisse. J'entends Janet qui m'appelle. »

-« A bientôt. »

-« Je t'aime, » souffla Sam avant de raccrocher.

Jack sourit et rejoignit Daniel dans le salon.

-« Alors ? Vous êtes prêt Danny Boy ? »

-« Je ne ressemble vraiment à rien dans cette tenue avec mes plâtres... Pourquoi faut-il une tenue correcte pour une soirée dans un bar entre amis ? »

-« Parce que nous n'allons pas dans un bar mais dans un restaurant ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je crois que Carter a envie de se sentir un peu plus féminine... »

-« Vous semblez bien connaître les envies de Sam... Y aurait-il quelque chose que vous voudriez me dire ? »

-« Moi ? Rien... Rappelez-vous juste des 3 dernières soirées de SG-1... Teal'c nous a trainé pour une soirée bowling, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux qu'un « petit endroit fort sympa » où Carter a été importunée toute la soirée par les piliers du bar et je ne fais pas mieux moi avec ma soirée bières et DVD dans mon salon ! »

-« C'est vrai que, vu sous cet angle... »

-« Alors on est parti ? »

-« En route ! »

-« Je préfère ça ! »

Pendant que Jack et Daniel se mettaient en route, le Général Hammond, Madame Johnson et Teal'c venaient d'arriver et prirent place autour de la table.

-« Je trouve que Sam a eu une magnifique idée de nous installer ici ! C'est charmant ! »

-« En tout cas, les propriétaires sont vraiment adorables d'avoir accepté tout ce bazar ! Comment vous êtes-vous débrouillée Madame Johnson ! »

-« Appelez-moi Martha Général ! »

-« A la condition que vous m'appeliez George... »

-« Avec plaisir et, pour en revenir à votre question, les propriétaires ont été formés par mon défunt mari et ils nous en sont toujours restés redevables. »

-« En tout cas, cet endroit est juste magnifique. »

-« Vous avez des nouvelles des autres ? »

-« Jack est en route avec Daniel tout comme Sam, Cassandra et Janet. »

-« Bien ! » affirma Martha avec force ce qui fit sourire l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

De leurs côtés, les filles étaient quasiment arrivées à destination.

-« Vas-tu enfin me dire où nous allons ? »

-« Nous allons au restaurant italien le Fratelli. »

-« Celui qui se trouve au 124 North Nevada Avenue ? »

-« Je reconnais là une connaisseuse ! »

-« C'est surtout un endroit connu pour son charme romantique Sam ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de réserver là-bas ? »

-« Ce qui m'a pris ? J'en ai surtout ras le bol des ambiances macho ! Alors j'ai décidé d'innover ! »

-« En tout cas, pour une première, tu fais fort ! »

-« Bon Janet, nous sommes déjà en retard alors, pendant que Cassie et moi nous allons garer la voiture. »

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi Cassie resterait avec toi ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'une adolescente pour garer une voiture ! »

-« Ecoute Janet, j'ai deux mots à dire à Cassie suite à la soirée que nous avons passé ensemble l'autre jour et... »

-« Maman, s'il te plait ! On te rejoint dans 10 minutes... S'il te plait... »

-« Bon et bien on va faire comme ça vu que vous êtes deux contre moi... »

-« Merci Janet ! La réservation est au nom de Carter. »

-« A tout de suite Maman. »

Une fois Janet à l'intérieur du restaurant, Sam partit en direction du parking du restaurant puis, une fois garée, elle rejoignit avec Cassie les invités déjà arrivés. Pendant ce temps, Jack venait de déposer Daniel devant le restaurant où un serveur, prévenu par téléphone, l'attendait pour l'aider à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Jack s'empressa de garer son véhicule et de rejoindre les autres au restaurant.

-« Il ne manquait plus que vous Jack ! »

-« Alors, ils en sont où nos deux tourtereaux ? »

-« Et bien pour le moment ils discutent... Attendez, je monte le son du téléviseur. »

* * *

><p><em>TBC…<em>

_Reviews ?_


	6. Sixième partie

_-« Bon Janet, nous sommes déjà en retard alors, pendant que Cassie et moi nous allons garer la voiture. »_

_-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi Cassie resterait avec toi ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'une adolescente pour garer une voiture ! »_

_-« Ecoute Janet, j'ai deux mots à dire à Cassie suite à la soirée que nous avons passé ensemble l'autre jour et... »_

_-« Maman, s'il te plait ! On te rejoint dans 10 minutes... S'il te plait... »_

_-« Bon et bien on va faire comme ça vu que vous êtes deux contre moi... »_

_-« Merci Janet ! La réservation est au nom de Carter. »_

_-« A tout de suite Maman. »_

_Une fois Janet à l'intérieur du restaurant, Sam partit en direction du parking du restaurant puis, une fois garée, elle rejoignit avec Cassie les invités déjà arrivés. Pendant ce temps, Jack venait de déposer Daniel devant le restaurant où un serveur, prévenu par téléphone, l'attendait pour l'aider à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Jack s'empressa de garer son véhicule et de rejoindre les autres au restaurant._

_-« Il ne manquait plus que vous Jack ! »_

_-« Alors, ils en sont où nos deux tourtereaux ? »_

_-« Et bien pour le moment ils discutent... Attendez, je monte le son du téléviseur. »_

* * *

><p>A travers l'écran, Sam, Jack, Teal'c, Cassie, Martha et Hammond observait leur amis au Fratelli. En effet, eux ne s'y trouvaient pas et ne comptaient pas s'y rendre. Un deuxième restaurant avait été réservé par Sam, le Mediterranean Café qui se trouvait à quelques minutes du Fratelli. Malgré la distance, ils pouvaient assister à toute la scène grâce à l'installation vidéo mise en place par une équipe du SGC commandée par Hammond.<p>

-« Mais que font Sam et Cassie ? » commença à s'inquiéter Janet à l'écran.

-« C'est bizarre qu'elles ne soient pas encore arrivées... Tout comme Jack et le reste des invités d'ailleurs... »

C'est le moment que choisit le serveur pour s'avancer avec deux coupes de champagne et quelques antipasti.

-« Madame, Monsieur, bonsoir. Je suis Mario et c'est moi qui m'occuperais de vous ce soir. »

-« Mais nous attendons des amis... D'ailleurs que font-ils ? »

-« Monsieur, excusez-moi mais l'ensemble du restaurant n'est réservé que pour vous deux. »

-« Pardon ? » s'exclamèrent en chœur Janet et Daniel.

-« Le restaurant n'a été réservé que pour deux personnes au nom de Daniel Jackson et Janet Frasier. C'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je vais les tuer ! » s'écria Daniel.

-« Ça vous déplait tant que ça de passer une soirée avec moi ? »

-« Non... Enfin... Ce n'est pas... »

-« Ça va, j'ai compris, » dit Janet en se levant brusquement et en attrapant son manteau.

-« Janet ! Non ! Ne partez pas ! » dit Daniel en essayant de manœuvrer son fauteuil comme il pouvait avec un seul bras. « Mais aidez-moi bon sang Mario ! Mettez-moi entre Janet et la porte ! »

Le serveur obéit et aida l'archéologue à se déplacer avant de s'éclipser discrètement ce que ne fit en rien leurs amis derrière l'écran qui lançaient de plus en plus de paris.

-« Janet, je vous en prie... Excusez-moi... Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! J'apprécie beaucoup passer du temps avec vous mais je n'aime pas du tout la manière dont on nous a piégés... »

-« Je crois que c'est de ma faute Daniel... »

-« Pourquoi dites-vous ça Janet ? »

-« Vous... Vous souvenez du jour où je suis partie en colère de l'infirmerie ? »

-« Bien sûr... Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi... »

-« Vous êtes vraiment aveugle Daniel... »

-« C'est mon plus grand défaut je crois... Mais sachez que je tiens à vous autant que Jack peut tenir à Sam... »

-« Qu'êtes-vous en train de me dire Daniel ? »

-« Que... Que je vous... »

-« Haa ! Pire que le Colonel ! »

-« Que je vous aime Janet ! »

Au Mediterranean Café, le groupe retenait son souffle en attendant la réponse de la doc à la déclaration de l'archéologue de son cœur. Ils entendirent alors une douce musique s'élever dans le restaurant. Jack et Sam échangèrent un sourire en reconnaissant les premières notes de Love Me Tender, la chanson qu'ils avaient choisi pour leurs amis. Janet se pencha alors vers Daniel et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son docteur Jackson.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Space Monkey... »

-« Mon p'tit tortionnaire en blouse blanche... »

Au Mediterranean Café, Jack leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les commentaires de ses amis et Sam glissa discrètement sa main dans le dos de son homme en lui souriant pour le rassurer.

-« Et si nous allions déguster ce repas qu'ils nous ont préparé ? »

-« Bonne idée, » dit Janet en conduisant son tout nouvel homme jusqu'à la table où ils découvrirent un magnifique bouquet de marguerites piqué de quelques roses rouges. « Ils ont vraiment fait les choses en grand... »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ce sont mes fleurs préférées Daniel... »

Le reste de la soirée se déroula à merveille que ce soit du côté de Daniel et Janet qui apprenaient à mieux se découvrir que du côté de leurs amis qui célébraient l'engagement de leurs amis autour d'une bouteille de champagne !

Le lendemain matin, à peine fut-elle arrivée à la base que Janet se précipita dans le laboratoire de son amie et referma la porte derrière elle.

-« Alors, tu t'es bien amusée hier soir en m'abandonnant au restaurant avec Daniel ? »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mais une chose est sure, quand j'ai voulu ramener Cassie à la maison, j'ai vite fait demi tour ! »

-« Pardon ? Vous... Vous êtes passées à la maison, » déglutit péniblement Janet.

-« Très intéressante votre manière de vous câliner malgré les plâtres de Daniel... Mais rassure-toi, Cassie était restée dans la voiture au cas où... Elle n'a donc pas vu ses parents en plein travail... »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai très vite fermé les yeux avant de m'enfuir et Cassie a apprécié passer du temps avec moi. En tout cas, je suis ravie pour vous deux ! Vous le méritiez tellement ! »

-« Merci ! C'est encore mieux que ce que j'espérais dans mes rêves les plus fous... J'aimerais tellement que tu es la même chance que moi avec Jack... »

-« ... »

-« Sérieusement, si tu veux, on se débrouille pour vous tendre plus ou moins le même genre d'embuscade ! Ce serait tellement géniale que toi aussi tu sois heureuse ! »

-« ... »

-« Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as un problème ? »

-« Janet... Tu sais garder un secret ? »

-« Bien sûr Sam ! Quelle question ! »

-« Ce que je vais te dire, personne à ce jour n'est au courant et j'aimerai que ça reste ainsi, dans la mesure du possible... »

-« Tu me fais peur Sam... »

-« Promets-le-moi s'il te plait... »

-« Je te le jure Sam mais, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Ce suspens me tue ! »

Sam sortit délicatement le collier de ses plaques de dessous sa veste et Janet remarqua tout de suite le solitaire qui les accompagnait.

-« Tu m'expliques là ? »

-« Il y a quelques jours maintenant, on m'a demandé ma main et j'ai accepté. »

-« Attends ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu es fiancée ? »

-« Oui... »

-« Et à qui, si je puis me permettre ? »

-« A Jack, » souffla Sam en rougissant.

-« Quoi ?! J'ai du louper un épisode-là ! »

-« Tu te souviens quand je suis allée aider Jack avec sa Morue ? »

-« Bien sûr ! »

-« Et bien je crois que je peux la remercier car, une chose en entrainant une autre, Jack et moi nous sommes dévoilés et trouvés. Depuis j'ai l'impression de vivre un conte de fée... »

-« Je crois que je te comprends... »

-« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Il m'a demandé en mariage, nous avons emménagé ensemble, nous avons même parlé de bébés... »

-« Bébés ? Waouh ! Alors vous quand vous vous lancez ! »

-« Tu peux parler toi ! »

-« C'est vrai qu'on fait la paire toutes les deux... »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire !

Le soir même, Sam retrouva sa moitié chez eux et lui expliqua que Janet partageait leur secret mais le rassura : elle garderait leur secret jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêt à le dévoiler à tout le monde. Ils passaient un agréable moment dans le jardin quand une voix qu'ils ne reconnaissaient que trop bien leur parvint.

-« Jack ? Chéri ? Tu es par là mon Amour ? »

Le sang de Sam ne fit qu'un tour !

-« Je vais la tuer ! »

-« Reste calme Sam ! N'oublie pas qu'elle est malade... »

-« Malade ou pas, si elle continue à te courir après, je te jure que je me la fais ! »

-« J'adore quand tu es jalouse ma puce ! »

-« Non mais je te jure qu'elle a intérêt à dégager pour ne plus revenir ! »

A ce moment-là, le téléphone portable de Jack sonna et ce dernier décrocha.

-« O'Neill... Ne la cherchez plus, elle vient de débarquer... C'est bien ça. Par contre, dépêchez-vous car, si elle continue comme ça, nous allons perdre notre sang froid... Voilà, c'est bien ça. A tout de suite. »

-« C'était qui ? »

-« Le sergent qui est venu l'autre jour avec son collègue à propos de l'autre Morue... »

-« Et ? »

-« Notre Super Glue a été mise en examen pour incendie criminelle et mise en danger de la vie d'autrui mais, suite à un examen psychologique, elle a été internée dans une unité psychiatrique. »

-« Jusque là je te suis mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? »

-« Elle vient de s'enfuir de l'hôpital... »

-« Et la première chose qu'elle a trouvé à faire c'est venir nous faire chier ! »

-« Ah te voilà mon Amour ! Pourquoi ne me répondais-tu pas ? »

-« ... »

-« Mais que fait ta collègue chez nous ? » demanda la Morue en se collant à Jack.

-« Mademoiselle Hamilton, un peu de tenue s'il vous plait, » dit Jack fermement en repoussant la jeune femme.

-« Jack chéri, mais pourquoi me repousses-tu ? Pourtant tu ne disais pas ça l'autre soir dans le salon... »

Les poings de Sam se crispèrent et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle venait de comprendre que cette espèce de folle les avait espionnés pendant leur moment tendre et, dans sa folie, elle s'était approprié ce qu'elle avait vu ! Mais ce qui énervait le plus Sam était l'idée que cette espèce de Morue ait pu voir les fesses de SON homme ! Sam ne put retenir son coup lorsqu'elle vit la main de cette pouffiasse se poser sur le postérieur de son colonel et en tâter les chairs fermes tout en essayant de poser ses lèvres peinturlurées sur celles charnues de Jack ! La jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol inconsciente et Jack prit sa promise dans le creux de ses bras tout en regardant son œuvre avec fierté.

-« Tu m'expliques ? »

-« Elle a osé te toucher ! Et puis je t'avais dit que j'allais me la faire... »

Lorsque les policiers arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard, ils furent surpris de découvrir la scène du jardin mais le sergent sourit en prenant les dépositions du couple. Cette jeune femme lui rappelait sa propre épouse...

Quelques jours après cet événement, SG-1 se trouvait en salle de briefing devant en effet aller porter assistance à l'équipe SG-3 qui rencontrait des difficultés dans leur mission. Bien sûr Daniel ne ferait pas parti de la mission mais il aimait passer ses moments avec son équipe malgré tout. Il fut cependant surpris de voir l'éternel retardataire arriver cinq minutes avant le début de la réunion pourtant fixée à 8h00 du matin mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la moindre question, le Général Hammond l'avait devancé.

-« Colonel ? Etes-vous souffrant ? »

-« Non Général, pourquoi cette question ? »

-« Vous êtes sûr ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi cette question ? »

-« Colonel, cela va faire plus d'une semaine que vous arrivez à l'heure, voire même en avance comme aujourd'hui ! »

-« C'est juste que j'ai changé de réveil... »

-« Je crois que vous devriez en diffuser la marque à certaines personnes de la base qui arrivent régulièrement en retard... »

-« Ça va être difficile Monsieur... » rougit légèrement Jack.

-« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

-« Parce que je ne prêterai ma fiancée à personne ! »

-« Quoi ? Vous êtes fiancé Jack, » s'étrangla Daniel en se redressant brusquement. « Nous la connaissons ? »

-« Et même très bien Danny Boy puisqu'il s'agit de Sam... »

-« Sam comme... Samantha Carter ? »

-« Non Daniel ! Comme dans Sammy Burger ! »

-« Quoi ? » s'étrangla l'archéologue.

-« O'Neill vous fait marcher Daniel Jackson... »

-« C'est vrai Sam ? »

-« A votre avis Daniel ! »

-« En tout cas, j'aime votre perspicacité mon petit Daniel mais, oui, Sam n'a fait l'immense honneur d'accepter de devenir ma femme et, depuis ce jour, elle joue les réveils matin avec succès... Et sachez que je ne la prêterai jamais ! Sauf peut-être à nos enfants... »

-« Alors vous, vous ne faites jamais rien comme tout le monde ! »

-« Ça vous va bien de dire ça ! »

-« Il faut que je le dise à Janet ! »

-« Trop tard mon chéri, je suis au courant depuis quelques jours maintenant... »

-« Quoi ? Mais... »

-« Et sinon, à quand le mariage ? »

Sam et Jack se regardèrent et sourirent avant de répondre d'une seule voix.

-« Le plus tôt possible ! »

**_ FIN _**

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?<em>


End file.
